In their shoes
by ohhbabiix
Summary: Hermione was simply stunned by his words. "Just because I said 'I love you' doesn't mean it has to change anything!" He yelled to her. Her answer was soft and simple. "You're wrong. It changes everything."
1. Dare

Hermione arose as the early sun shone inside her bedroom window

Hermione arose as the early sun shone inside her bedroom window. Her own bedroom as a matter of fact. Having the privilege of owning her own bedroom in Hogwarts came naturally as being the Head Girl. It was decorated with the colors of Gryffindor with a huge fluffy bed and a white canopy surrounding her bed. A polished oak wood dresser, clean warm carpet, a bookshelf for all her books, and a mirror. Hermione adored her room more than any book she could ever lay her eyes on. It was her sanctuary. Her throne. Slipping out of her soft pink cotton pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a tank, she slipped on her school uniform and packed in her school books preparing for the hectic Monday of classes and rush that would be scattered throughout the day. Once she was all dressed and packed, she stood in front of the mirror, confident of herself and with her wand she muttered a spell that rearranged her curls to make them soft and a little bit bouncy. Satisfied with how things turned out, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Hermione Granger appreciated the title 'Head Girl'. The beautiful marble bathroom with the tub the size of a pool literally. The common room that had a fireplace and three comfortable couches; two small ones to fit one or two people and another one across the fireplace which is long enough for you to sleep on it. The common room was equipped with a kitchen, three bookshelves, and two large windows with an incredible view. The only thing that made the whole scene dis pleasant was one horrible sight that irritated Hermione more than Lord Voldemort himself; Draco Lucious Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy. They shared everything together except for their own personal bedrooms. Hermione found that as an optimistic thought. Sharing a bedroom with Malfoy would've been too much for her to the point where she would actually give up the position she had always wanted. Slowly making her way down the stairs, she headed for the kitchen to have a morning snack since she wanted to be early for classes. It was only mid-September and a ton of homework and studying was already heaved upon the students shoulders. Just as she was reaching to open the door to the refrigerator, she felt a heavy object collide within her shoving her against the wall.

"Move it Mudblood. Purebloods always get served first. You should know that by now." A sneer voice shot at her.

Shocked and aggravated, she pushed him back with all the might her petite little body could muster. Malfoy, disgusted that a Mudblood had laid their germs on him, he spat at her face. Hermione stood their shocked. She couldn't move at all. Throughout all the years that Malfoy had teased her, he never once was this disrespectful as to spit down at her. She wanted to cry. No, scratch that. She wanted to breakdown. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. She wanted to be alone. She decided to run. She pushed past Malfoy, who seemed proud of himself, and ran out the portrait that led to the common room with Malfoy's spit left clinging on her face.

--  
Hermione arrived at the Great Hall with a loss of appetite. She quietly sat between Harry and Ron and finding a napkin, she brought it to her face and wiped off the spit that Malfoy had placed on her face out of disgust. Harry stared at her worried and he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder but she shivered away. Harry and Ron looked at each other confused but both made a face as they realized what the only thing could have Hermione turn this way was. Malfoy.

"What did pureblood do this time?" Ron hissed angrily.

"Nothing. Just was being offensive. Thats all."

"Then why are you all stiff and stunned?" Harry piped in.

"I don't know. Guess just didn't expect it."

"'Mione. We know you better than this." Ron stated concerned.

"You don't act like this to Malfoy." Harry added.

Hermione couldn't find herself to tell the truth. She had been staring at the napkin with Malfoy's spit, now clinging to the napkin, for the whole entire time that she had been at the Great Hall. In the distance, the bell rang and breakfast on the table disappeared. Classes were about to start. Hermione stood up, Harry and Ron beside her, and the three walked together for classes.

--  
After her long day of classes had ended, she was in much better spirits. She could talk now, she could laugh, and better yet, she could forget. Forget about what happened. Forget that it even happened at all. She whispered the password and entered in to recline on the couch. She almost did, but a certain figure sleeping on the couch had stopped her actions almost immediately. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, still completely dressed neatly in his school uniform. She sighed slightly remembering what had happened.

She sat herself down on the smaller couch and pulled out her Potions book and a roll of parchment along with a quill and some black ink. Her essay on moonstones were due next week and she didn't have any time to waste. Especially not with Snape. She began her introduction after reading almost half the textbook in an hour and was midway into her essay until a soft snore had stopped her writing and she looked over at Malfoy to make sure he wasn't awake. He began to breathe normally again and Hermione couldn't help but notice that he looked very...peaceful. His face was angelic and peaceful. Hermione was adoring the face that lay asleep before her eyes and before she could realize that she was tilting her head staring in admiration, she stopped herself. What was she thinking?! Malfoy out of all people possible.

She shook her head, ashamed of her thoughts, and continued scribbling her essay on her parchment. With Malfoy's face plastered in her mind, it took her two hours to complete her essay. Putting away what she took out quickly, she jumped up and was about to go upstairs to her room when a familiar voice stopped her.

"So the Mudblood likes the way I sleep." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I was still awake when you came in. I did that little snore on purpose to see your reaction. As I can tell, you think I'm very sexy. In fact, this little space next to me on the couch doesn't look too bad for you." He chuckled darkly.

"You are one arrogant prick, Malfoy. There is no bloody way that I will ever lay my body against yours or anyone for that matter!" Hermione defended herself respectively.

Draco laughed. "Still a virgin, are we?"

Hermione glared. "Still a dickless fuck, are we?"

Draco made a fake surprised face. "What a mouth we have."

"At least I respect myself and don't go around having sex with almost every girl in the school claiming to be some Sex God! Well, you know what, your sex powers don't tempt me one bit. I'll be the girl that you'll never be able to drill your penis into, and I'm proud to have that title. You'll never be able to have me. I'll make sure it bothers you until you can't take it." Hermione dared dangerously.

Draco's mouth dropped, this time it wasn't fake. He had never seen Hermione like this and didn't know that she had it in her to tease a man before. Although, he was pissed at what she had said before she lured him into that dare. Hermione didn't know him. She didn't understand him and his family at all. And she never would. However, he was seduced  
unconsciously into this little dare of hers. He couldn't back out of it, but decided to play back.

"Why would I sleep with a Mudblood?" He sneered at her.

"Why wouldn't you?" She questioned him right back. It was payback time.

"Why would I?" Two could play this game, he thought.

"You never know what might happen." She was seducing him. It was working.

He threw his feet off the couch and got up. He walked next to her and stood right in front of her, their lips almost touching. Hermione froze underneath his shadow; it was too  
overwhelming. His breath tingled on her lips, his stormy blue eyes pierced into her dark chocolate ones, his shadow rested upon her made her feel intimidated, and the warmth that vibrated off of him and lightly on her made her feel awake yet scared at the same time. Draco kept his eyes focused on hers. He wasn't going to loose to a Mudblood, even if that meant sleeping with her; he wasn't going to spoil his family name and be a coward. He definitely wasn't going to loose to Granger, despite how smart she was.

"I must warn you Mudblood..."

It stung. That word that had been used so often was now getting it's bite back. Especially since he was so close to her that she could feel everything and yet, feel so numb at the same time. She shivered at the word and was scared to even swallow the spit that was forming in her mouth.

"...you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He dared.

"Oh, but I do. And for the first time in your life, you'll feel stumped and pathetic. Because you and I both know that you won't ever get into my pants. I'll make sure of it." She fought back.

Draco snickered. "What's going to hold me back?"

"Your father!" She spat back. Draco's smirk faded instantly.

Draco glared at her evilly. His face was serious and his expression dark. Painful even. How dare she mention his father like that when she didn't even know what he was like! He was a monster to Draco. When he was young, he had looked up to him being that he never knew what his father did and what his secrets were. It wasn't until the age of 9 when young Draco stumbled across a diary of his mother's and a meeting that was supposed to be secret between his father and Voldemort which he was never supposed to ever hear. Later, almost 10, he witnessed his dad beat his mom nearly to death and realized his dad had already done this repetitively before, but never saw it. It wasn't until then when he began to hate his father but feel scared because of  
the power his father possessed. And now here the Mudblood was bringing up his father thinking that she knew what his father was like. She would never know. No one would.

"Don't ever mention my father again." He hissed angrily.

"I know more than you think I know about him." She turned to walk to her bedroom but was stopped by Draco's firm hand around her wrist. She turned to look at him and tried to get out of his firm grip but didn't.

"You will never know my father. Ever." He sneered. "Dare or no dare, I'm still up for it." He let go of her.

Hermione gave him a look and couldn't stop staring at him. He looked sexy when he was mad. Extremely sexy. The way his muscles tensed and you could see the outline of each one underneath his uniform, his dark expression that made you melt right underneath him, how his breathe was rugged and you could feel your lips tingle from them...Hermione stopped herself and gasped. What was she thinking?! Why were these thoughts invading her mind? And why was she admiring every feature about him? Harry and Ron would definitely not approve of this. They would rip her head of literally if anyone of them knew what kind of thoughts about Draco Malfoy were running through her head.

"Fine. The dare's still on, but it won't be easy. Have you ever heard the story of the first man, first woman, the snake and the forbidden fruit?" She questioned him.

Draco remembered it by heart. "Yes."

"Think of me being the forbidden fruit, except you have to find your own entrance in, not just through the garden and up a tree." She winked at him and turned around. She began walking up the stairs to her room and almost opened the door when a voice stopped her.

"Your wrong. It will be easy."

"What makes you think that?" She turned on her heel facing him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Because you're already checking me out, and I'm not even naked." He smirked and winked at her.

Hermione froze and abruptly went inside her room and slammed the door.

--  
Hermione sunk down to the floor and screamed._ Thank Merlin the room is soundproof so he can never hear me._ Hermione thought relieved. Had Draco known that she was indeed checking him out? How long had he known this short secret? The whole time or just now? Getting up, she changed furiously to her pajamas and got out her diary. She needed to get out her frustrations. And quick!

_Dear Diary,_

Today couldn't be anymore horrifying, and it's only mid-September! I woke up in good spirits only to have them crushed again. All I wanted was a morning snack and Malfoy pushes me and I push him back and then he spits at me! I ran and cried. Harry and Ron knew all day that something was bothering me but of course, they would kill him if they ever knew! And I don't want him dead. (You'll find out why soon).

Ginny and Lavender were helping me to lighten my mood which worked. I was happy again, well content at least. Until, in the Common Room while doing my essay, I found myself admiring Malfoy in his sleep! HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE POSSIBLE! I don't know why I was but he knew I was that evil cockroach! So it then led to a fight and now we have this dare going on. He has to get into my pants (sex) by the end of this school year. The thing is is that I don't want to loose my virginity to someone I don't love. But am I falling for Malfoy? I CANT BE! But then again, I talked him into the dare, I was admiring him, and I thought he was peaceful, angelic, and sexy all in one day. AND I let him get open access to my virginity. What is wrong with me? Hopefully this is late puberty and not me on my own doing this.

Sincerely, Mia._  
_

She placed her diary underneath her pillow but now felt confused. Her anger had faded after her writing out her feelings, but it wasn't enough. She needed another relief. Now. Music. Her iPod that her dad had bought for her after winning the position as Head Girl, even though he didn't too clearly understand what it was, he was happy for her. She looked in her trunk and soon found her iPod and her speakers to go along with it. She smiled happily to herself and then put on 'Hot & Cold' by Katy Perry. Her new favorite song. She began to dance around and sing using her hairbrush as a microphone. If only Ginny was with her.

--  
After staring in the fire for a half an hour, Malfoy had to turn in. He couldn't bear to think what Hermione was doing, or let alone thinking. He went upstairs to his room and undressed. Grabbing his towel and a new pair of boxers he went downstairs to the bathroom, naked. Entering the bathroom, and locking the door, he smiled in relief to the bathtub that looked like a Jacuzzi/pool. Placing his belongings to the side, he filled up the water to almost the top along with a huge mess of bubbles. Sinking in, he enjoyed how the water felt against his skin. His body relaxed, his muscles uncoiled, and the stress from inside him was washed away. He laid his head back and began to think. How could Hermione possibly know his father?

Draco was confused. How could he agree to this dare? He didn't want to be a coward and spoil the family name that way. But if he did sleep with Granger, he would spoil the family name that way. Either which way he would spoil the family name. He didn't want to quit the dare. This was the most exciting dare he had ever encountered in his life. He wasn't going to give it up for anything. But then again, this was Granger he was dealing with. Why was he willing to sleep with her so much? He usually would've denied it and be disgusted for the rest of his life than sleep with her. Maybe he wanted to rebel against his father like he had always planned but never had the nerve to do so. That's what it was! He shot up.

He wanted to be free from the Malfoy family. He wanted to rebel against his father and be free. He wanted to save his mum and protect her. He wanted love above all and never got that from anyone except for his mum. But could Granger ever provide love for him like she does for Weasel and Scarhead? He continued the rest of his bath thinking.

Once he was finished, this time dressed in his boxers, he headed for his room. He laid himself down on his bed and realized for the first time that Granger was actually helping him, whether she knew it or not. She was helping him rebel against his father and doing what he wanted for the very first time instead of doing every little fucking thing just to please his father. He was happy but at the same time scared that his father would realize his plan and him and Granger would be killed.

Wait, why would he care if Granger was killed? What would it matter to him besides that the dare would be off because he definitely wouldn't have sex with her while she was dead. The list of confusing thoughts never ended._ Here we go again..._ He thought frustrated. He would never have all these thoughts sorted out. Turning on his side, sighing, he fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Seduction

DISCLAIMER: A lot of people seem to really love this story

**DISCLAIMER: **A lot of people seem to really love this story. I am really surprised and

grateful for this. Thank you for who read this and for the many who added this to their

favorites. However, don't be shy! Give me a lot of feedback. The more feedback, the

more faster the chapters will be posted up. Thank you! .

--

Hermione awoke suddenly as the sun rays shone in her room and hit her face brightly. She opened up her eyes and smiled to herself. Remembering last night and the fun that she had dancing around and singing all her favorite songs as loud as she wanted to had set her in a peaceful mood. Her anger washed away and her confusion was faded. Sitting in her bed, she stretched lazily and Crookshanks jumped up on her bed and was purring. Hermione smiled and petted her cat while kissing its ears. Standing up, she stretched once more and walked around aimlessly. Checking the time, she realized that she has woken up 3 hours earlier. Her classes began at 10 today, along with Draco's, and it was only 7 o'clock. Thinking, with her hands on her hips and her nose scrunched up, she wandered what she should do first to pass some time.

--

Draco arose crankily. He groaned horribly at the shining rays of sun that beamed through

his window and blinded his eyes. The memories of last night flooded back through his

mind. His mood was still unpleasant; he was pissed, aggravated, confused, and concerned.

Groggily waking himself out of bed, he grabbed a towel and a new pair of boxers and he

began to head straight for the shower. He didn't need a bath anymore to help him; he needed a shower. A hot, steamy, awakening shower to awaken his body, and especially his mind.

Heading towards the shower, he had no idea what lay in store for him. He imagined the bathroom clean and untouched; just like he had left it last night. He imagined the glass stained doors of the shower that glistened brilliantly with all the lights. The bathroom was his favorite room. He had his own privacy and space where he could be alone for as long as he wanted. Sure he had his bedroom, but taking continuous baths and showers were what he liked to do best when he couldn't deal with situations around him or when he had nothing better to do. However, as he turned the handle to the bathroom, the sight before him left him breathless.

Hermione was undressing herself from the last two articles of clothing she had on; her bra and matching knickers that looked more like a thong than anything. Walking around,

humming a tune at the same time, Hermione turned on the hot water for the shower and jumped in letting the hot water cascade and caress her body. Lathering herself in a jade and chamomile scent, Draco stared with wide shocked eyes and a now fully hard boner. The sight before him was breathtaking and beautiful all at the same time. He couldn't help but admire every movement she made while she was showering naked. The sight was so exotic, he couldn't bare it anymore. Silently closing the door, he rushed to the common room and began to pace back and forth nervously. Granger, out of all people, he found the most beautiful girl he ever saw naked. Despite all the girls he's ever had sex with; her body was the most beautiful body he ever saw. Not even sexy. Beautiful.

A sudden echo of footsteps erupted and Draco stopped deadly. He panicked and had his hand at his wand and totally forgot that his hard penis was visibly poking out of his pants.

"Relax mate. It's only me." Blaise's voice echoed as he smiled.

Draco's muscles only relaxed a little with the naked Hermione still in his head.

"What's up with you mate? You look tense." He added while plopping himself down on the couch and eyeing him weirdly. His eyes wandered down and he shot up.

"What's with your friend down there?" He asked laughing disruptively.

"Granger." It came out instantly. He couldn't help it. It was invading his whole body.

Blaise was shocked. However, he half wasn't. Blaise always had a feeling that Draco might have had something for Hermione from all the teasing and pain he had put upon her. But never would he think it was that serious. His best friend was rock hard, nervous,

pale, and scared right in front of him. Blaise had never seen his best friend like this, especially over a girl.

"Wow…what happened?" Blaise asked with complete interest.

Draco froze. Should he confess everything? He trusted Blaise with everything. However, this was one thing that he himself was shocked about. Was he actually rebelling against

his father or was this his male hormones acting up? Whatever it was, Granger sure as fuck had a body that he was determined 'to drill his penis into', as she had put it. She was

right; this wasn't going to be easy.

Sitting down suddenly he looked at Blaise. Blaise sat next to him on the couch and stared at his best friend until he was ready to speak. Draco let everything that was in his head come out, and quickly before Granger came prancing out and provoked his mind even more. His feelings, thoughts, and emotions were spilled out on the table. He was glad to have Blaise by his side and listen to him through every problem he ever had. Blaise had always been there for him and he was proud to have a true best friend, despite how evil and spoiled he was.

"…umm…wow…I have no idea what to tell you except that you love her." He responded.

"WHAT!" Draco was on his feet now and had a deadly look in his eye.

"Why else would you feel this way? I know you better than anyone and if Granger was only a fuck you would've not cared about the dare and fucked her already. Obviously something is holding you back from fucking her already. I say its because you love her."

"What would make you say that?" Draco hissed angrily.

"Well all the girls you've fucked, you never really cared about them. You just fucked them the second they wanted it and then just left them there." Blaise's tone was calm.

Draco froze and hesitated to respond. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to even believe that it was true. He didn't want to believe that Blaise had said that. He nodded his head 'no' and began to pace again. A click of a door opening grabbed both of the boys attention and Draco's heart was pounding. Granger was finished from her shower and came out to face both boys.

"Granger," Blaise walked over to her and kissed her hand. Blaise always had his manners.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Her eyes turned to Draco and glared at him. Draco just stood there shocked, angry, and confused. He didn't know anymore. He needed to visit his mother and badly.

Grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder, she turned on her heel and left the two boys alone.

--

Hermione walked happily to the Gryffindor Common Rooms in the best mood she had ever been in in ages. Climbing up the steps to the Girls Dormitory, she was greeted anxiously by Ginny. Ginny grabbed her arm and dragged her in excitedly. Hermione, giggling, looked at Ginny curiously.

"HERMIONE!" She screamed hugging her best friend.

Hermione broke the hug and held her by her best friend's shoulders. She looked at Ginny in a way that her facial expression was asking 'What's going on?' and Ginny was quick to answer.

"Harry and I had sex!" She exclaimed happily and Hermione gasped. Ginny, giggling, was beaming red and jumping up and down. Hermione's mouth was open wide and her hand covered her mouth but inside she wanted to burst. She had always known that Harry

and Ginny could never stop staring at each other, or smiling for that matter, but sex was

a whole other level. What if Ron knew about this? Did he even know?

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked worried. Ron wasn't an easy book to read.

Ginny sat down on her bead and sighed with a worried tone. Hermione frowned knowing that Ron had no clue about this. She was blank when it came to guessing Ron's emotions.

Sometimes, she swore that her best friend was bipolar.

"Should I tell him? I know he's my older brother and he wants to protect me but I don't want him getting mad and hurting Harry." Ginny admitted confused.

Hermione sighed and sat next to her best friend. "I'm happy for both of you. I really am."

Ginny smiled, a tear forming in her eye. "Thank you."

"As bad as this may be, I want you to tell Ron. But explain it to him."

"I can't! He'll kill me and Harry and I don't want that at all!" Ginny shrieked.

Hermione frowned not knowing what to do; until it hit her. "I'll come with you."

"Okay…but not today. I need to prepare for this." Ginny admitted sheepishly.

Hermione nodded and smiled holding her best friends hand to support her.

--

Hermione's footsteps echoed loudly in the corridors as she was making her way back to the Common Room. She was lost in her thoughts. She was entirely happy for Harry and

Ginny and their very bold decision together but she felt as if the two rushed into it. But,

then again, the two were in love and very happy with each other. Thinking about sex led

to Hermione thinking about Draco Malfoy. The deal. The dare. And the sex. Hermione

cringed inside and felt like breaking down again. She didn't want to at all. Especially with him. Why had she seduced him so willingly? She regretted it so much but she just didn't want to loose to him.

Tears were sliding down her face by the time she whispered the password to the portrait.

Entering in, Blaise was on the couch reading a book. She needed to pee and badly. She walked towards the bathroom. "Wait! Draco's in…" Blaise's voice called out but Hermione had already opened the door and screamed. Draco was wet and naked grabbing a towel and smirking. When he turned, he found Hermione at the doorway shocked. He froze for a good minute and began to scream. Yell.

"GRANGER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He was yelling and running towards her. She didn't have to pee anymore, thank Merlin, otherwise she would've peed on herself right there and then. She screamed and pushed him on the floor with all her might and began to cry horribly.

"I HATE YOU! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!" She screamed even louder and ran right upstairs to her bedroom where she cried some more for a good hour or two. The image of Draco naked began to invade her mind. Badly. His muscles were outlined and his skin looked warm and inviting. The smell of his body wash had filled her nostrils. His wet hair that clung to his angelic face and those legs that looked very firm and fit and his penis. It was long, hard, and gorgeous. His hands looked like an expert's hands that had been through many experiences. And Hermione seemed to be his next experiment. She had actually like seeing him wet and naked. That's why she hated him for it. He was seducing her. It was working and that's what she hated most of all. She needed to get her feelings out and she needed to talk to Ginny. She needed help. And a lot of it.

Getting out her diary, she let her emotions out:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me. Mia. I can't take this anymore. Am I incapable of taking pain? Am I really so naïve? And am I really going to loose my virginity to my enemy? What am I doing? I don't want to loose my virginity to just anybody. I want to loose it to someone real. Someone worth my life and my virginity. In fact, I'm scared. Scared of him hurting me, scared of him having my virginity, scared of sex, scared of everything. What can I do to stop this? Can I even do anything?_

_I have to talk to Ginny and figure this out. I saw him naked today, right now, and you have no idea how tempting that is. I wanted to give in and fuck him right there if I_

_had to. I just wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to have me and I don't care even if he was Draco Malfoy or not; I wanted him to have me. But I couldn't because something real held me back from just having sex. I don't know what but I just couldn't so I cried and pushed him down and yelled that I hated him which I really do. How can my enemy make me feel like this? …Can I possibly be falling for my enemy?_

_Sincerely, Mia._

--

**DISCLAIMER:** That's the end of chapter 2. Liked it? Then review it! Chapter 3 will come as soon as I have more reviews.


	3. Truth

DISCLAIMER: Sorry I didn't post as soon as I thought I would

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorry I didn't post as soon as I thought I would. Lately, I've been doing a lot of stuff and a lot of homework, so I really do mean it when I say I am sorry. A lot of

people have been adding this story to their favorites and reviewing which makes me so

happy! A little more reviewing is nice too.

--

The 5th of October quickly rushed through Hogwarts. The wind was bitter, the skies were

not as bright as before, and the ground was damp. The leaves on every tree was turning

many colors; from red to orange to yellow to brown. Different color scarves were being

worn from almost every student in every house. The temperature of the weather was almost as shitty as the mood of one student. Hermione Granger.

Hermione had been so confused and hurt for the past 2 weeks. Nothing seemed to be of

any good to her anymore. She had given up on almost everything and seemed to talk less

to all of her friends. The only thing she did do lately was homework and keep her grades

top-notch. She did her rounds lazily and sometimes cried to herself while walking around

in misery. Sometimes she didn't even do her rounds and just went straight to sleep. Her

odd patterns left her friends worried and confused, but Hermione always shrugged them

off or snapped at them for being nosy.

Today, she wasn't alone. Ginny dragged Hermione upstairs to the Girl's Dormitory and sat her on the bed. Ginny stood in front of her cross and neglected. She tapped her foot impatiently at Hermione and waited for her to speak. Hermione, however, refused to open her mouth and feelings to her best friend. Rolling her eyes, she spoke harshly now.

"Well, talk Hermione! This is so not like you!" Ginny snapped.

"Just leave me alone. I am capable of handling myself." Hermione fought back.

"Doubt it." Ginny remarked which reminded Hermione so much of Ron.

And in that instant, Hermione broke down crying. Ginny sighed, knowing this was about to happen. Ginny knew Hermione inside out, and the way her best friend was acting right

now, there was definitely something. Ginny sat down next to her best friend and held her

close and rocked her slowly back and forth and let her let it all out. Hermione cried and

cried. She cried because she was confused. She cried because she was hurt. She cried for

the pain that Malfoy made her feel. She cried because she was about to loose her virginity to a person she didn't trust. She cried because she had no hope left inside her. She felt so

lost and hopeless, like her whole world had just crashed down upon her and left her all

alone and shattered.

Once her tears were done, everything spilled out like a diary that had been curiously opened for the world to acknowledge. Once she was done, she felt a wave of relief. She was glad it was off her chest and shoulders. She no longer had to burden it and suffer. She felt free and clear that someone had listened to her story instead of keeping it in.

Ginny was shocked that she felt there was air left to breathe. She feared becoming Head Girl now because she would not want all that pressure on her. But Ginny was stronger than that. She knew better, but was surprised that Hermione didn't.

"Go through with it Hermione. You might end up falling for him." Ginny spoke out.

Hermione gasped and stared. Fall for him? What the fuck was this, a reality show?

"There is no way I am falling for Draco Fucking Malfoy!" Hermione screamed.

"From what I hear, there is definitely some chemistry between the two of you."

"Chemistry of what? Hatred?" Hermione spat back sarcastically.

"No. Two people secretly falling for each other." She replied.

"I do not believe I am hearing this! Especially from you!" Hermione retorted.

"Honestly! Think about it 'Mione! You wouldn't be feeling like this if you didn't."

Hermione froze and had nothing to say. Ginny nodded and hugged her.

"Just think it through. You're smart, intelligent. You can figure it out." Ginny encouraged.

Hermione smiled and nodded and muttered a 'thank you'.

"Now…we need to tell Ron." Ginny winked and Hermione understood.

--

Ron turned the deepest shade of crimson red he could muster.

"YOU HAD WHAT WITH HIM!" He yelled causing everyone in the hall to stare.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Lower your voice Ronald!"

"NO I WILL NOT! WHERE'S HARRY? I'LL KILL HIM!" He continued.

Ginny grabbed his arm, and Hermione grabbed the other. "No you will not!"

"Harry's your best friend, Ron. Trust him. He loves Ginny, you know that."

Ron looked at Hermione and glared. Hermione felt intimidated and awkward. For some strange reason he felt he was Malfoy and wanted to breakdown once more.

"…I'm not too happy about this." He sneered towards his sister.

"You're never happy with what I do. Not even Hermione. You probably don't even support her with Malfoy right now!" Ginny yelled and Hermione froze.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ron's temper boiled again.

Hermione felt little and wished she was invisible. Ginny gasped now realizing that Harry and Ron did not know any of this yet. She felt guilty for blowing Hermione's cover and

wished that she could take it back.

Ron glared at Hermione once more. "WELL…?" He spat at her.

"Stop yelling at me! Why do you think I never tell you anything?!" Hermione was in tears.

"I WANT YOU TO!" Ron was now grabbing her by the arm forcefully.

"I CAN'T! Because you ALWAYS criticize me! I can't take it anymore!" Hermione was now torn apart and crying. She broke away from his grasp and ran for her life.

However, she had no idea that in the shadows, Draco Malfoy had watched the whole thing…

--

Hermione ran as much as her body would allow her. She had to stop and take a breath before she ran out of air and collapsed on the floor beneath her. Her tears had stopped

falling but her face was stained with her tears that had dried. Her chest heaved up and

down and her breathe was rigid. Her panting stopped as she heard her name being said.

"HERMIONE!" It was none other than Lavender. Hermione smiled.

"I am SO glad I found you! Katie and I have the most amazing idea EVER!" She squealed.

Hermione beamed and nodded. "Yeah. Tell me."

"Well, being you're the Head Girl and all, you can have this arranged. But now! We were planning if the school can have a Halloween Ball! Of course, on the 31st of October in the

Great Hall! What do you think?" Lavender and Katie were now giggling.

"Err…don't you think this is really short notice? We have less than a month!"

"I know! I know! But it's so brilliant and it's never happened before so we HAVE to try it. C'mon Hermione, please? Dumbledore can spread the message!" Katie pleaded.

Hermione didn't want to let them down. Obviously, they had everything planned out and she didn't want to crush their ideas.

"Alright you guys. But you and a couple of other people have to make sure you set everything up. Decorations and everything. Is that a deal?" Hermione agreed.

"YES! OH MERLIN! HERMIONE WE LOVE YOU!" The three shared a big hug.

"I'll go to Dumbledore now and inform him." Hermione suggested.

"RIGHT! We are going to get some friends to help us!" Lavender exclaimed.

The three girls agreed and went their separate ways.

--

"Sir…I was wondering if I can talk to you about something urgent." Hermione asked.

"Yes Ms.Granger." Dumbledore was always so welcoming.

"Lavender Brown and Katie Bell have this brilliant idea well sought out and everything and I didn't want to crush it for them because of the heavy amount of work they put into this. Their idea was to have a Halloween Ball. Lavender, Katie, and some other of their

friends are partnering up to set up the Great Hall before the 31st of October, which is when this will take place. Everyone is to wear a costume of their choice and to have a partner, like a date. I wanted to know if you agree and if you can inform everyone, sir." Hermione was hoping Dumbledore would agree.

"Yes Ms.Granger. You have my approval…" He started.

"Yes!" Hermione sighed pleased. The idea excited her, except for the costume.

"I shall inform everyone straight away. Just leave it to me." He answered.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione nodded and exited.

--

Thanks to Lavender and Katie and Dumbledore's approval, her day was much more peaceful and relaxed. She went back to find Lavender and Katie and told them that Dumbledore approved and that he was informing all the staff and students. They were happy and thanked Hermione once more. Hermione made her way back to the Common

Room and forgot all about Draco Malfoy. Ginny was by her side, giggling and happy.

She had persuaded Ron to ignore the issue about Malfoy and Hermione until everything was clear, and for Ron to support his best friend if he cared. She had also persuaded Ron

to not kill Harry and to support their decision. She loved Harry and he loved her, together they took any risk together.

Ginny hugged Hermione good-bye in front of the portrait that led to the Common Room that she shared with Malfoy. Hermione now suddenly remembered Malfoy and she felt

intimidated. Ginny felt guilty for leaving Hermione all by herself with her enemy but she

had some planning to do for what she would wear to the ball and now she needed to tell Fred and George the news. They were her big brothers as well. They deserved to know.

"I'm really sorry I have to leave you." Ginny confessed.

"Don't worry." Hermione smiled at her best friend. "I understand."

"See you tomorrow?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Definitely. We'll plan on our costumes together." Hermione said uncomfortably.

Ginny laughed. "Come on. What is it with you and dressing up?" She teased.

"I hate it. Makes me feel real girly." Hermione admitted while shivering.

"Don't worry silly. I won't make you look ridiculous!" Ginny laughed.

"Bye Gin! See you tomorrow." Hermione laughed as well.

"Bye 'Mione!" And then Ginny departed.

Whispering the password, Hermione heaved a heavy sigh as she entered the Common Room. She was now face to face with Malfoy who looked like he was waiting for something. Hermione, for some strange reason, wanted to break the ice.

"Err…we have a ball coming up." Hermione started.

"I heard." He shot back.

'_How fast did Dumbledore spread the news?'_ She thought to herself.

"I'm not going." He added to her, still glaring.

"Why not?" Hermione was scared she would say the wrong thing and set him off.

"Costumes aren't my thing. Dancing is. Not costumes." He replied.

"You dance?" Hermione was really surprised. She didn't think that Malfoy's dance.

"Professionally. Why? Think Malfoy's can't dance?" He sneered at her.

"I didn't say that." Hermione felt small.

"Well, still. I have the best dancing skills. Better than Potter." He smirked.

"Do you enjoy breaking people?" Hermione's face looked hurt and confused.

Malfoy stopped instantly. He wasn't expecting that remark. Especially the expression on her face. He froze seeing her like that. Deep down, it stung him horribly seeing that expression that he tore their gaze by looking at the floor. He had to stop the sting from hurting him inside. He couldn't let it get to him. Those sad eyes and pained expression really were bothering him. What was bothering him even more was why he even cared.

"Yes. I enjoy it very much." He said proudly.

"I cannot believe you sometimes." Hermione said shocked. She made her way up the stairs and was about to enter her room, when she turned around.

"Draco…" She muttered out softly. He still heard her and faced her.

"I'm not going either." She admitted and went inside her room, closing the door lightly.

--

Hermione was tired, groggy, relaxed, and weak. She wanted to sleep everything off and forget about the grieving and the crying and the suffering. She hoped that when she woke up the next morning, everything would be back to normal for her. But that didn't seem to be the case and she knew it. She tossed her bag to the side and changed into her cotton pajamas. She sipped the water from her glass occasionally, quenching her thirst. She listened to her iPod and lay down in her bed quietly. She wanted to write in her diary but there was so much to write she wasn't in the mood for it tonight. The only thing that had been eagerly bothering her was that Malfoy and she actually had a quite simple and pleasant conversation tonight.

She sighed and tossed to her side, falling slowly asleep. She was drowning out of the world and into the darkness of a heavy slumber. She shut her eyes and drifted away, not knowing what Malfoy was doing or thinking after she told him that last sentence, "I'm not going either."

--

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill! Review please.


	4. Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm really sorry. From September to now life has been nothing but drama, but it's completely expected when you're a sophomore. My life has been calm now and somehow I found my story and

remembered it and felt like shit that I abandoned it. So, I'm making a vow to keep writing till it's done. I'm sorry once more, but here's chapter 4.

--

Hermione awoke the next morning from a loud knock on her door. She muttered underneath her breath and dragged herself out of bed walking lazily to the door. She came face to face with a bubbly Ginny Weasley. Hermione eyed her weirdly and Ginny laughed.

"I bothered the shit out of Malfoy to open the portrait and let me in to see you. It was that or he had to wake you up and I don't think the both of you want that." She winked.

Hermione groaned remembering why Ginny was here.

"I told Malfoy I'm not going to the ball." She pointed out.

Ginny made a face and pushed Hermione a little. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back inside her bedroom. Ginny followed closing the door behind them but catching Malfoy staring at them. Ginny found that odd but said nothing.

"Hermione, we had an agreement. Come on, please? For us?" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny…you know me. This isn't my thing. I don't do balls or anything that involves me and dressing up. Especially, costumes."

"Hermione, please? You barely spend time with anyone in Gryffindor anymore. No one can pin-point you like they used to. We miss you."

"I'll go for a bit but I'm not dressing up." Hermione gave in, but only a bit.

"You disappoint me." Ginny confessed.

Hermione froze. Those three words clung to her out of the whole conversation and it hurt to see that her friends thought of her like that. But, then again, she had mostly abandoned all of them and usually began talking to Malfoy more than she did her friends. She sighed knowing it was true and was also disappointed in herself for letting this happen. Her own enemy was spending more time with her than she was with her own friends and that bugged her. Her friends had made the sacrifice of not being able to see or talk to her for awhile and she couldn't even make a sacrifice to see them.

"Alright. We'll go shopping for a costume and I'll go to the ball." Hermione finally gave in.

Ginny squealed and ran to hug her best friend. Hermione hugged Ginny back and they stayed there laughing for two minutes. Hermione grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top with a new pair of underwear and a bra.

"Let me go take a shower first, and then we'll go."

--

Lavender, Katie, Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, and Luna had their arms linked together and were walking towards Hogsmeade. Lavender, Katie, Angelina, and Ginny were having a heated discussion about the Quidditch League this season. Hermione and Luna stayed quiet for this being that the two weren't really involved in Quidditch. The discussion then shifted to their dates.

"Okay, guys! New Topic! Who are you going with for the Ball?!" Lavender exclaimed.

Shouts and giggles could be heard from all the girls except Luna. Hermione only had a fake smile on her face because she hadn't thought about that. She knew Harry was out of the question being that of course, he would be going with Ginny. Perhaps, she would ask Ron and the two of them would go as friends.

"Well, of course, I'm going with Harry!" Ginny shouted. All the girls giggled.

"Katie and I are going with Fred and George." Angelina boasted. Ginny made a disgusted face.

"Wait, they already graduated from Hogwarts, though." Hermione added in.

"I know. But we talked to Dumbledore to see if they could come with us and Dumbledore had no problem with it." Katie clarified.

"I'm going with Won-Won!" Lavender screamed. "I'm so happy!"

'_Great'_ Hermione thought to herself. Ron was out of the question, too.

"What about you two?" Ginny addressed Luna and Hermione.

"I'm going with this nice guy I met in my house. His name is Roger." Luna added with a smile. The girls nodded and then looked at Hermione.

Hermione felt left out. Everyone had someone except her. There were only a few people who didn't have dates, including Malfoy. Apart of her wanted to go with him, but his reputation as a Malfoy would be destroyed. Wait, why would she even want to go with him? Why was her mind always warped up in thoughts of him? She wanted to make it stop but there was no way; every time she tried, he kept coming back more and more.

"I don't have anyone yet." She admitted while looking at her feet.

"Oh … that's a shame." The girls said. Hermione felt even worse.

--

"Guys what do you think I should go as?" Lavender asked.

"What are the options?" Hermione asked.

"You can wear a dress and have a mask on…" She began.

"…Or you can wear an actual costume. Most people like the dress option, of course." Katie finished off.

Hermione smiled. "I like the dress option."

Ginny laughed. "Typical." She stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

"What are the requirements for the dress?" She asked on.

"It can be black or orange or gray to match the decorations, and it can't be like a prom dress. It has to be something sexy, though. Nothing plain, either." Katie helped.

"I'm going next door to the dress store." Hermione left. Luna joined her.

--

"Sexy is not my type Luna." Hermione confessed.

Luna smiled. "Wear whatever makes you feel comfortable."

The two girls wandered around the store, carefully exploring their options. Each dress came in many colors and styles to choose from. Hermione couldn't decide what was best for her and began to feel hopeless. She regretted agreeing to the idea of going to the ball, but Ginny had truly convinced her to go. She wished she didn't agree to the idea of there being a ball in the first place. Why was she so naïve all the time?

Hermione continued walking around the store till her eyes laid on something she liked. She walked up to it and took it off the rack holding it before her and admiring it. It was a simple black dress with no straps that was leather till the waistline and from the waist down was all silk. Hermione actually enjoyed the dress and went to Luna and held it up. Luna nodded and Hermione asked the store manager if she could try it on. She was led to the back where there was a changing station and she replaced her tank and jeans with a sexy black dress. She exited and to her surprise, the whole gang was there.

"Damn, 'Mione! You sure went all out." Ginny smirked. Hermione blushed deeply.

"Here, go in front of the mirror." Lavender and the rest moved out of the way.

Hermione walked up to the mirror and let out a small gasp. It was perfect. The dress brought out her curves and made her look slim. She had the perfect figure to go with the dress and her hair color suited it well. The dress came up a little above her knees and she felt comfortable in it, even if it looked a bit sexy. The store manager confronted her with a box.

"These shoes go perfect with the dress."

Hermione sat down on the chair near the mirror and tried on the shoes. They were open toe high-heels with a 2 – 3 inch heel. It was all black and shiny. Hermione stood and began to walk in front of the mirror with the space around her. After a minute or so of admiring herself and finally feeling proud and like the woman she really should be, she looked at her friends smiling. They all exclaimed "YES!" and hugged her and showered her with compliments. Hermione was then glad that she agreed to everything.

--

Hermione found herself back at the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny; just like the old days. She was enjoying today and was glad that she opened up to the new opportunity of a Ball. She hoped that it wouldn't be as disastrous as the Yule Ball was.

"Hermione's going to the Ball. She found the perfect outfit." Ginny exclaimed.

Harry and Ron laughed. "You're actually going?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am. Ginny talked me into it, and I'm glad I agreed." Hermione smiled.

"Exactly. Don't mess it up again Ron! Or I'll talk to Mum." Ginny threatened.

"Shut up. I won't do anything bad this time, promise." Ron held Hermione's hand.

Hermione beamed at this. It wasn't until now that she realized her friends would always be there for her in anyway, even if she did abandon them carelessly. She was glad for them and she made a promise to herself to always be there for them as they are for her.

"Who are you going with, 'Mione?" Harry asked curious. All eyes were on her.

"I'm not sure yet. Most people have dates already. I can just go by myself, though. It's not a big deal, really. I'm going to be with you guys mostly anyways." Hermione added with a smile.

"Mostly?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, being a Prefect and all I have to keep things in order and see if everything is safe and all that. But other than the random check-ups, I'm going to be with you guys." Hermione confirmed.

"Is Malfoy going?" Ginny blurted out suddenly. Harry eyed her weirdly and Ron glared at Hermione. Hermione wanted to be invisible, again. She knew why Ron was glaring at her. Ginny let out her little secret between Malfoy and her. Not the whole thing but apparently Ron knew that something was going on. Had he told Harry this?

"He told me he wasn't." Hermione muttered to herself but the rest heard her.

"Good. The less we see of him the better. Especially you. You don't need to see him." Ron spat harshly. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione lowered herself in her chair. She was doing fine until Malfoy was mentioned. She didn't want to think of him and she was doing well until now.

"How are things with Malfoy though?" Harry asked.

"Um, you know, the usual." Hermione rambled a bit. She could never tell them.

Harry continued to look at her and Ron muttered a few things underneath his breath that Hermione couldn't make out. Ginny just sighed. The Common Room remained in silence.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Harry stood up breaking the ice. Ginny stood up, too.

Ron hugged them both goodnight as well as Hermione. The two lovebirds walked off to their separate dormitories hand-in-hand. Hermione was left alone with Ron, the one person she really didn't want to be with right now because she was 100% sure something

bad would happen.

"What's going on with Malfoy?" He whispered violently. She gulped knowing it would lead to this.

"What do you mean?" She tried her best to act as innocent as possible.

"Remember what Ginny said. That I couldn't even support you with Malfoy? What is he to you? Are you FUCKING dating him, now?" Ron's voice was roaring now.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "He's nothing to me…" She started but then she felt chocked. For some reason, something inside her protested when she spoke those words.

"So what is it that I'm supposed to be supporting you with Hermione?" Ron glared.

"You don't have to support me Ron, in anything. Just leave me alone."

"Can you just fucking talk to me?! Or Harry…or someone! You leave us all in the dark. You just abandon us, and not only that, you don't tell us anything. And I have to now deal with this bullshit of you and Malfoy!" His voice rose.

The tears now ran down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She was now standing.

"Just leave me alone, Ronald! I can't tell you anything because you would never understand or help me with anything. You don't even know anything right now and you're already yelling at me! I am so much under pressure and stress. I'm confused and I'm lost. I can't deal with anything anymore but I'm slowly getting there. Not really, but still. I can manage. Just leave me the fuck alone! If you're not going to be here to help me or support me, then shut up!"

With that being said, Hermione grabbed her bag which contained her Halloween Ball outfit and stormed off crying.

--

The tears continued to flow as she rushed to her new Common Room which was shared with Malfoy. The thought of him made her stomach clench and she felt the sudden urge to vomit. It's enough she just finished a row with Ron, now she had to face Malfoy. As she cried, her mind began to wonder. Had he forgotten of the bet? She hadn't seen him in two days and the line they left off of was, 'I'm not going either.' But what could she do now? Here she was with her outfit ready to go to the Ball. Secretly, she was hoping that he wasn't in the Common Room ready to question her about what was in the bag. She just wanted to shower and go to bed.

Finally reaching the Common Room, she whispered the password through tears and abruptly entered. With Hermione's luck, there was Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch. His head turned to her and he stood up and slowly walked towards her. Hermione gulped and more tears came. Was it ever going to stop?

"Please…not you, too. I can't deal with you right now." She started off.

Draco stood there watching her. "You don't have to judge me Granger. I'm not like that friend you Weasel. He's a disgrace to this world."

"Oh! And I'm not." Hermione yelled back.

Draco stood there. That wasn't the type of reaction he was expecting. Hermione looked back at him and began walking up the stairs to her room.

"I have news from Dumbledore if you want to hear it." He called after her.

"Is it bad?" She stopped walking but stood with her back towards him.

"Depends." After that was silence, so Draco continued.

"About what I said…I have to go to the Ball and you have to be my date."

Hermione spun around. "What? Why?"

"Look, I'm not going to kill you, Mudblood. You just have to be my date. As Prefects, it's mandatory, not an option." He retorted.

"What are you going to wear?" Hermione finally said after a good five minutes.

"I don't know. I was told today. Looks like you're set." He indicated to the bag.

"Ginny persuaded me to go. I had no choice." She sighed.

"Typical Mudblood. You're so naïve, it's disgusting." He spat.

"You're the disgusting one. You disgust me. I can't stand the sight of you, sometimes."

"Sometimes…so you admire me the other times?" He smirked.

She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. Somehow, he was right and she hated when he was right for it made her feel defenseless. It was as if he controlled her emotions somehow without even realizing it. She turned away from him, ran up the rest of the steps and slammed the door behind her entrance. Her body was weak from everything and she didn't have the strength anymore. She tossed the bag to the side and threw herself on the bed falling into a deep uncomfortable sleep. She had to pass on the shower for he was still in the Common Room. In her jeans and tank, she continued to sleep through another meaningless sleep.


	5. Promise

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm really surprised that after I abandoned this story before, everyone still showed their support by reviewing and many people added this to their favorites. I'm really happy with all this and it strongly encouraged me to keep on with this. Thank you so much everyone! Your support means everything to me. Just keep reviewing and tell me what you think. The more the merrier. =] So here is Chapter 5.

--

Days passed by from her last encounter with Draco Malfoy. She barely saw him anymore and when she did it only lasted for a few seconds. The lack of his presence seemed to irritate her for some unknown reason. She felt like she needed to see him or to have him near her, but what would she do with him when he was around besides argue? Sighing to herself, she was on the couch sitting in front of the fireplace in the empty Common Room that she shared with Malfoy. She stared long and hard into the fire deep in thought with her diary by her side. She couldn't exactly find a reason within herself as to why she sat in the Common Room. It couldn't be because she was waiting for him, but a part of her for some unknown reason wanted to wait for him. For what seemed like another hour staring into the fire, she grabbed her diary and quill and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco has somehow disappeared. I don't know where he is or what he's up to. I can't seem to find a reason as to why I want to see him so badly or why does it affect me that he's not here. I've been sitting here alone in the Common Room, where he is supposed to be, staring at the fire blank. My emotions haven't been clear to me lately and I can't seem to tell what's right from wrong. I haven't talked to Ron in a while either ever since that last argument we had. I've only been with Ginny for random minute intervals a day and have never heard from Harry because I'm finding myself so interested in knowing where Draco is. Wait … I'm calling him Draco now? Urgh, what is wrong with me?_ _I need to stop this. I have to pre-occupy myself with something else and stop this foolish behavior. As for the dare, I don't know if it's still on or not. A part of me hopes it is. Wait, what? Okay, that's it … I'm going to see Ginny. This isn't normal at all. Oh and by the way, Draco's my date for the Halloween Ball._

_Sincerely, _

_Mia._

--

Hermione awoke groggily and uncomfortable. Her hair was a mess and she could barely open her eyes. The sunlight that peered through the room didn't help either. She managed to somehow sit herself up and took a few minutes to view her surroundings because one thing was for sure; this wasn't her room. Everything was made of wood and she was surrounded by four-poster beds and trunks. The room was in a circle formation with a long heater in the middle. Peering over to the trunk at the end of the bed, it read the initials **G.W.** on it. Smiling, she knew she was safe in Ginny's bed. She woke up and stretched but groaned as she began to feel dizzy and slumped back on the bed again. Ginny soon came in with a whole plate of breakfast. Hermione looked confused.

"Here. Don't argue with me, woman! You need it." She sounded just like her mother.

Hermione sat up in bed and allowed Ginny to place the tray of breakfast on her lap. There was a glass of orange juice, a variety of fruits, eggs and sausage, french toast with a side of maple syrup and marmalade, and a small bar of chocolate. Hermione let a wide smile appear on her face and looked at Ginny.

"No need to thank me. You gave me a fright last night." She began sternly.

Hermione looked down at the food as if waiting for a reflection of last night. She had no idea what happened to her. The last thing she remembered was the diary. _'The diary!'_

She panicked.

"Wait, Ginny …" She started off shakily.

"Your diary is on my drawer. Don't worry. Nothings read." She confided in her.

Hermione let out a long sigh of relief and felt her heartbeat slow down.

"What exactly happened last night?" Hermione asked hesitating a bit.

"Well, in this case, thank Merlin for Draco Malfoy." Ginny started and Hermione's heart stopped beating and her stomach jolting.

"…W-Wh-What?" She stuttered heavily.

"Relax, 'Mione. Draco found you on the floor unconscious. Apparently, you were crying for some reason because your face was all blotchy. But he said he was making his way to your Common Room and on his way he found you on the floor and you were unconscious and you were bleeding from your forehead a bit." Ginny explained and pointed her chin towards Hermione's forehead. Hermione scanned her forehead with her index finger for any cuts, and found one right in the middle. She bit her lip as she felt it, it was deep and harsh. She sighed to herself and Ginny continued.

"He brought you to me. He convinced the Fat Lady to let him in to bring you upstairs. He tried the Hospital Wing but for some reason, no one was there so he brought you to me. Luckily, I had some healing books with all those spells you learned so that I could learn if I ever needed to heal someone or myself. So I tried it on you and let you sleep in my bed."

"So, where did you sleep?" Hermione asked her hoping Ginny wouldn't say the couch.

"I …slept with …Harry." She admitted blushing and Hermione giggled.

"Well, now I can be Harry's twin with this cut." Hermione joked and Ginny laughed.

Hermione began to feel in better spirits and she started eating on of the sausages on her plate. It was juicy, warm, and cooked to perfection with suited her stomach well. It wasn't until now that she hadn't noticed how hungry she'd been.

"Malfoy also told me you barely eat anything." Ginny said and Hermione froze.

"How would he know that?!" Hermione snapped.

"That's not important, 'Mione. What is important is the fact that you haven't been eating. At least Malfoy has enough respect to care about something like that." Ginny pointed out.

"Why would he care?" Hermione said grudgingly.

"Because he loves you." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"No, not this again…don't start. I don't want to hear anything pertaining to Malfoy and his stupid arse." Hermione bitterly remarked.

"Well, Malfoy's stupid arse is what saved your life." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione sighed and began eating her second sausage. She couldn't deny that but Malfoy wasn't exactly a topic she wanted to brush upon right now. Especially now. She felt so angry with herself for ditching her friends just because of some stupid boy that made her … well; she didn't quite exactly know how he made her feel. It was always a continuous rollercoaster ride with him and her emotions.

"I miss Harry. I haven't seen him in so long." She had to let it out.

"He misses you too. So does, Ron. He keeps beating himself up mentally. Something about some fight you had with him the night all 4 of us were in the Common Room." She frowned.

"Yeah…it was about Malfoy."

"I figured. He feels bad knowing he hurt you and all but he can't accept anything between you and Malfoy, you know Ron. And Harry wishes you would spend more time with us then always hiding away to be with Malfoy." Ginny stated.

Hermione froze. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, 'Mione. Harry might not be the brightest spell in the spellbook, but he can figure things out pretty quickly." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione sighed to herself and the guilt of leaving her friends began to kick in.

"I know…I'm really sorry. I'm going to try my best to be with you guys more often instead of ditching you all." Hermione promised herself.

Ginny smiled wide and reached over to hug her best friend. "I'm so glad! At the Ball, we'll all be together. We'll go on a double date."

"Well, isn't Ron going with Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he'll try to be with us. And you don't have a date so you can be with us the whole time." Ginny exclaimed and Hermione looked down.

"About that..." Hermione's heart sank. She hadn't told anyone yet. "…Malfoy's my date."

Ginny's smile washed away and replaced by a hurt expression.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" She spoke sternly.

"I don't know. It's just…it wasn't planned." Hermione started and began eating her eggs now that she had finished her sausages.

"Well, explain then." Ginny snapped.

"Okay well, it happened on the day we bought our costumes. I was going to my room when Malfoy told me that Dumbledore said that as Heads, we both had to be each others dates to the Ball and it was a requirement, not an option. So now Malfoy has to go even though he didn't want to and we have to go together." Hermione explained honestly.

Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione with a blank expression.

"I don't have to be with Malfoy all the time, you know. I can split my time." Hermione piped in while still continuing to eat her eggs.

"I guess. I don't know how Ron and Harry are going to take this though." Ginny stated.

Hermione looked down at her food knowing Ginny was right. Of course, Ron would take it more harshly than Harry. She would have to tell them herself rather than them realizing it the day of the Ball. She finished up her eggs and began to pour syrup and marmalade on her french toast as a way to distract herself from the silence that now enveloped Ginny and herself. She took a bite and the crunch echoed around them.

"I'll tell them for you so I can try to calm them down. How does that sound?"

Hermione nodded smiling and Ginny hugged her best friend one more time.

--

Days soon turned into weeks and Hermione was in much more better spirits. She was able to have a real smile on her face and she learned the ability to laugh again. She spent more and more time with her friends in the Gryffindor Common Room and she was on task with her work and continued getting her excellent grades in every subject. She never saw Malfoy and secretly, a part of her was glad but the other part longed to know where he was or what he was up to. She would have inner struggles within herself to resist taking out the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk to find out where he was. Her mind would occasionally drift off and wonder about the night when Draco saved her life. Where was he coming from? Why would he even help her? What was he thinking throughout that whole incident? These were the types of questions that would forever be unanswered and she would have to live with that. The time continued to pass by and until Hermione finally realized it, it was time for the Halloween Ball.

"Hermione, are you ready from the shower yet?" Ginny asked impatiently outside the door.

"I'm almost ready!" Hermione yelled from inside the bathroom. She had just gotten out and was drying herself off as quickly as she can while trying to rub the body lotion on her skin. While looking around, memories of Malfoy and seeing him naked erupted in her head and she tried to shake them off. She placed her bottle of lotion to the side and put on a matching pair of bra and underwear on and wrapped the towel around her. She exited the bathroom and came face to face with Luna and Ginny. She peered behind them and looked at the empty Common Room.

"Malfoy's not here, relax. Luna scanned the area for you." Ginny said teasingly.

Hermione just smiled and Ginny grabbed her hand and rushed her to Hermione's bedroom while Luna skipped behind them. The three girls entered in and Luna shut the door after them. Ginny sat Hermione down on the bed and Luna went to get Hermione's dress from her closet. Hermione took the dress from Luna and went behind the bed to get dressed.

"Honestly 'Mione, it's just us. Relax." Ginny began to laugh at Hermione's modesty.

Hermione soon reappeared blushing and was wearing the black dress. Ginny and Luna looked at each other with approving faces and Luna skipped off to get Hermione's shoes.

Ginny took them from Luna and walked over to Hermione. Hermione took the shoes and sat on the bed putting on her shoes gently so as not to ruin them. Once they were on her feet she walked around the room in them while looking at her friends. Ginny and Luna both smiled and nodded.

"Now, it's time to do your make-up, so sit down on this bench." Ginny patted the seat.

Hermione's face looked like as if she were a deer in headlights. "No, that's not…"

"Nonsense. You need make-up for this 'Mione." Ginny stated.

Hermione hesitated a bit but sat down anyways. She fidgeted a little and was getting nervous as she saw Ginny taking out the different materials.

"Calm down, it's not going to kill you. It's only for one night." Ginny retorted.

"Try to stay calm and think about things that make you happy." Luna piped in while holding Hermione's hand. Hermione seemed to calm down a bit.

"Lean your head back a bit." Ginny commanded and began to wipe a white sponge across Hermione's face in light strokes. Hermione felt her body relaxing with each brush and she closed her eyes. It didn't seem so bad after all, but it still wasn't her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny.

She was rummaging through stuff and finally brought out two sticks and a box.

"Close your eyes again." Hermione closed her eyes once more and she felt something liquid running across her bottom eyelid. She then felt the same thing on her other eyelid. Then she felt nothing till a soft brush glided across her eyelashes. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny opening up the box. Ginny smiled at her.

"Luna, gray or black? Or should I blend in both?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps both." Luna smiled and Ginny nodded.

"Close your eyes." Hermione obeyed and at the top and middle of her eyelids she felt Ginny's finger rubbing some sort of substance on both eyes. She then felt nothing until a cold wet material was being brushed on her lips gently, and then something not so wet across her lips again. Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed her lips together and Ginny nodded.

"All done! Now, Hermione I need you to do a hair charm that you do a lot; the one that makes your hair curly and all that." Ginny stated while cleaning up.

Hermione grabbed her wand from beside her and whispered the charm in her head and within seconds, Hermione's hair cascaded down in soft curls around her face. Luna handed her a mirror and she was impressed with how she looked. She smiled to herself and then to Luna and to Ginny who approached her with a mask. Hermione looked confused.

"You're not wearing a costume, so you need a mask remember?" Ginny reminded her.

Hermione smiled and put on the mask gently with Ginny's help.

"Oh, and one more thing we forgot to do." Ginny added and Hermione was about to ask why but Ginny continued on.

She got out her wand and whispered a spell that soon made Hermione's fingernails and toenails black. Hermione laughed and Ginny smiled.

"Now you're Halloween Ball material." Ginny confided.

Hermione smiled and Luna helped her stand up. Luna and Ginny both smiled.

"You look gorgeous. You have nothing to worry about. Malfoy will totally forget that you're Hermione Granger." Ginny joked. Hermione laughed at that and the thought of Draco Malfoy made the butterflies in her stomach erupt.

"We'll meet you in a bit. Some of the Gryffindors are setting up already so you can go down with them. They're already dressed and everything." Luna added.

Hermione nodded and hugged her two friends and made her way out the door with Draco Malfoy imprinted on her brain.

--

**Chapter 6 will of course be about the Halloween Ball and it'll include the unexpected. So you know what to do, Read and Review. =]**


	6. Ball

**DISCLAIMER: **Now here is Chapter 6. I didn't get many reviews for Chapter 5 but I'm hoping that I can get more this chapter, please. The more reviews, the faster I'll write. So here is Chapter 6:

--

Approaching the Great Hall, Hermione witnessed a greatly Halloween decorated ballroom. Hermione's face was stricken with awe at how well designed the girls had planned this all out. She slowly took a few steps inside, her heels clicking against the hard floor. Her eyes wandered and caught each detail of every single area. Black and orange streamers were rolled out across the ceilings and walls while spider webs were in every corner and on some of the chairs. A disco ball was placed in the middle of the ceiling while a drink table was located on the left with plenty of food nearby and the dance floor was huge enough for the whole school. Hermione smiled to herself and without watching her steps, she bumped into a figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed clumsily.

Lavender giggled. "No worries. I wanted to ask what you thought."

"It's awesome so far. It has a Halloween look to it that's really good."

"Glad you think so! It'll look so much better when the music is playing and the lights are off and the disco ball is glowing around." Lavender explained happily.

"What kind of music will you be playing?" Hermione asked hesitant.

"Some dance music, of course. And we have some Halloween music in there, too. All from the Weird Sisters, of course." Lavender answered matter-of-factly.

Hermione smiled toward her and nodded not knowing what to say next.

"Whoa, Hermione! Very sexy indeed." Katie Bell screeched while approaching her.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet while muttering, "Thank you…"

Lavender hugged Hermione tightly while Katie watched smiling.

"We should be getting ready. Everyone's bound to start coming now." Katie addressed.

"Let's have a party!" Lavender shouted and all Hermione could think of was Draco Malfoy.

--

"Where's Harry?" Ginny stomped her foot.

"Where's WonWon?" Lavender pouted.

Hermione remained silent.

"Wait, who's your date Hermione?" Katie asked curiously and Ginny gave her a look.

"That would be me." A husky voice behind Hermione answered which sent chills down her spine. Goosebumps formed all over her body and a wave of heat arose as he slid his hand around her and grabbed her waist firmly.

Katie and Lavender exchanged shocked looks while Ginny let out a sigh.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and began to admire him once more. The way his soft blond hair swept across his forehead, how handsome his serious face made him look, his pale yet glowing skin matched his eye color and went perfect with his shade of light red lips. She found herself inching towards him more but was stopped as he pulled her with him and began to walk away from the three girls.

"Where were you?" Hermione shot at him.

Draco looked straight in her eyes and Hermione's heart pounded. He leaned in which made Hermione let out a soft gasp and softly pressed his cheek against hers.

"None of your concern, Mia." He whispered to her and her body froze. His hand slid off her waist and he left her there dumbfounded.

'_Why are you such a mystery?' _Hermione thought to herself.

--

Within time, the whole ballroom erupted into music and almost every couple was on the dance floor dancing the night away. In the middle of the dance floor was Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry dancing together and acting silly. The four were doing any dance moves they thought best while laughing together all the same. From a distance, Draco watched her and was surprised at what he saw. That black dress and the way it hugged to her curves and the way her curves moved while she danced. Her hourglass figure was something he never witnessed before from her robes and it was arousing him. The way her curls bounced around and shaped her face made her look beautiful to him. She was arousing him more and more with each passing minute he stared at her. The dare came back into his mind and now more than ever he was willing to do it. But on another note, something was stopping him yet, he couldn't figure out what. Although, one thing was for sure; Granger was beautiful to him, especially tonight.

The music soon stopped and a rather slow song began to play and Lavender appeared on stage.

"Hello everyone! We thought it would be nice to have all the couples at least have a dance together. So if all the couples can get together on the dance floor, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you!" Lavender beamed and then immediately set off to find Ron.

Draco set his drink down and began to walk towards the dance floor when an enormous force pulled him back.

"No Drakey! Don't dance with that Mudblood!" Pansy screeched and cooed out loud causing people to stare.

Draco groaned and pushed her off of him as much as possible. When he was released, he sprung away making sure she wouldn't grab him again. He walked towards the dance floor and saw his date alone in the middle looking around aimlessly.

Hermione waited and looked, but nothing. She began to feel hopeless and abandoned until a familiar warmth caught hold of her hand. She turned around and came face to face with the man who confused her more than anything. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him so that their bodies touched. Holding her hand, he swayed back and forth with her, never breaking eye contact.

"You never answered my question." Hermione broke the silence.

"I did. My whereabouts are none of your concern." He smirked at her.

"Why did you save me?" She continued.

Draco remained silent but never broke eye contact.

"Well … there must be a reason why." She yearned for an answer.

"Like I said, none of your concern." He spoke sternly.

Hermione was now on the verge of tears. How with just a few words could he make her feel this way? Something about him overpowered her and she hated it. She looked down and almost let the tears fell till she remembered the make-up. She held back the tears and looked back up at him.

"You know, that bet is still on." He now had that smirk again.

"But you're not even trying to." Hermione answered.

"Don't worry. It will come when you least expect it." His smirk never faded.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and Draco stiffened. He wasn't expecting that move from her and decided to be calm. The song soon came to an end and Hermione broke from his hold. She stared at him searching for an answer and all she got was a smirk and a wink from him. She walked off and went to get herself some punch to calm down. Biting her lip to refrain from crying, she poured some punch and gulped it down and then got another cup doing the same. She let out a hard cough and her face turned into a bitter look. There was something different and weird tasting about the punch that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Shrugging it off, she poured more punch and drank as fast as she could.

--

Hermione was laughing through the whole night with her friends. She laughed and screamed and did things the normal Hermione wouldn't do. Everyone shrugged it off as Hermione just having fun but Ginny continued to eye her weirdly. After a certain point Ginny grabbed Hermione and walked her outside.

"Hermione…what's wrong with you? You're acting weird." Ginny addressed.

"Whhuttchuu tulkin bouttt…" Hermione slurred and began to laugh.

Ginny took a few steps closer to Hermione and began to smell a heavy scent of alcohol mixed with something sweet.

"WAIT! You drank the punch didn't you?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yuhhhp…sum prutttahh good stuff." Hermione slumped against the wall still laughing.

People began to leave out of the Great Hall calling it a night. She noticed some people were drunk as well and obviously Hermione hadn't known that someone spiked the punch with alcohol and Veritaserum. Ginny ran inside the Great Hall again to look for Harry and Ron leaving Hermione outside.

"Whurr ya goin baybayyyy…" Hermione tried to yell but fell on the floor laughing.

Draco Malfoy soon walked out the doors of the Great Hall but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hermione laying on the floor laughing. He walked towards her and something in him wished he didn't.

"Mulfoyyy! Yuhhh luk sexy!" She yelled while shrieking with laughter. Draco had none of it and immediately lifted her up from the floor and while holding her tightly he ascended up the stairs with an unpleasant look on his face. The smell of alcohol was making his insides turn and he couldn't wait to just dump her on the couch. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the portrait and muttering the password he stormed in and dropped her on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to fetch a wet cloth for Hermione.

"Is soo hut!" She slurred while stripping off her dress and heels and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Draco was walking back to the couch but suddenly stopped as he saw Hermione in only a bra and underwear that hugged tightly on her. He was fully aroused and felt himself hard against his zipper. He gulped and hesitantly sat beside her while wiping her face with the cloth. He clenched his teeth while completing the task, resisting the temptation to touch her.

"I ziink Im fallin fur yuhh." Her speech was improper but Draco understood her and his heart pounded.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He spat back.

"I dooooooooo." She begged while touching his arm.

Draco closed his eyes and fought very hard to refrain from touching her.

"Yuhh shud fuck me righ now." She unbuttoned his shirt a button at a time but slowly struggled. Draco didn't know why he didn't throw his hands off her right then and there but as she reached her hand up his shirt and softly touched his chest, he jumped up and recoiled away from her.

"Dun yuhh wan me righ now. Isn that wuh yuh fuckin' wan!" Her slurring continued and she was now yelling at him, on the verge of tears. Draco remained silent.

"Yerr uhh coward. I hate huw yuhh muke me so confusid." She was now crying and Draco couldn't take no more. He took out his wand and muttered a charm and Hermione was soon asleep. He stared at her asleep and felt his heart wrench at the sight of her. He turned away and grabbed a blanket from the shelf on the side of the fireplace and wrapped it around her. He continued to wipe her face from all the make-up and when he was done, he tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"I love you but you will never know. You can't know because of who I am. Because of what I am. If only you'd understand, but you don't." He whispered harshly to her and stood up leaving her in front of the fireplace.

Little did anyone know, however, that Ginny was there watching the whole thing. She had originally snuck up there to be there with Hermione for the night but was about to leave until she heard Draco's words. She immediately rushed out of the Common Room and into her own.

--

**Very unexpected of Hermione, but that's what makes it interesting. What do you think Ginny will do with this information? Will she tell Hermione? Leave reviews please! Thanks. Chapter 7 will come soon.**


	7. Scar

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm really happy with all the reviews and I'm glad for everyone's support. I added a bit of a twist to this Chapter so hopefully it works out.

--

Hermione awoke the next morning in pain. Her stomach was nauseous and her insides were turning. She felt as if someone was hammering something inside her head non-stop. Her body was aching all over and she felt numb but weak at the same time. A groan had escaped and she slowly took the blanket off of her. She immediately jumped up as she realized she was in a bra and underwear only. Malfoy went through her mind and she began to panic. Surely, nothing happened right now. She tried as hard as she could to remember something, anything. She was as blank as a piece of parchment. Within seconds she felt a hand against her arm and she jumped.

"AHHH! No! What did you do with me?" She grabbed the blanket and covered herself as much as she could. Draco remained calm.

"Nothing happened. Lay down." He replied.

Hermione did as she was told and remained covered in the blanket. Draco disappeared into the kitchen and Hermione felt tears in her eyes and she bit her lip hard to keep the tears from falling down. Draco then returned back to Hermione on the couch and laid down a tray on the table in front of her. Hermione stared at the breakfast before her and looked at Draco.

"What happened last night?" She broke the silence and saw Draco stiffen.

"Nothing that needs to be mentioned." He responded.

"What is with you? You disappear and then when you are near me, you help me. You don't make any sense. You're a complete git." Hermione raised her arm to smack him across the face as a way to release her rage but he stopped her and wrapped his hand around her wrist tightly and was close to her. Extremely close to the point where their bodies were pressed together and their breathes tingled together. Her gaze never left his.

"Listen to me, Mudblood, and listen well. What I do is none of your concern and will never will be. You wouldn't understand." Every word was clear and harsh.

"And you wouldn't understand what you make me go through." She teared up again.

Draco said nothing and he gently pushed her back on the couch and walked off dangerously. Hermione looked after him and then at the breakfast he left and immediately broke into tears. She decided to not eat the breakfast.

--

Unsurprisingly, that time was the last she saw of Draco. It had now been 2-3 weeks and she couldn't deal with all this pressure and frustration. But now there were other things that were coming up as well. For instance, the amount of work that continued to pile up and the recent nightmares and the pain in his scar began to arise.

"Harry, you sure you're alright?" Hermione was worried.

Harry continued to rub his forehead. "Yeah."

"Is he still on the rise?" Ginny piped in. Harry only looked at her with remorse.

"I should've never come back to school. I can't manage to fight him and his army off and deal with school work." Harry let out a deep sigh.

"What should we do, mate? How bad is it?" Ron asked with a stuffed mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Learn some manners, Ronald!" She snapped at him and Ginny chuckled.

"I don't know. I need to think this out." Harry was now frustrated.

"Just make the right choice, Harry." Hermione held his arm and tried to manage a smile.

"Whatever it is, I know someone's going to get hurt at the end." He stood up and left Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at the Great Hall staring after him worried.

--

That night, Hermione stayed in her room doing all her homework. In a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top, she laid down on her bed with her iPod writing her potions essay. She was struggling with a bit of writers block here and there because of the issue with Harry and the high possibility of a war. Also, there was Malfoy. Where could he be? What could he be doing? While scratching away at her parchment, she hummed the tune to song playing and jumped up when she heard a loud noise downstairs. She yanked the earphones off and remained alert to hear any other noise, ignoring the spilt ink all over the floor. Another loud bang and a few things falling could be heard downstairs. Hermione scrambled off the bed and grabbed her wand off her drawer and her breathing was now heavy. She hoped it was just her imagination or a really bad dream that she couldn't get out of but would eventually. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it while making her way down the stairs.

Her facial expression turned to hurt and she was angry. Something inside her flared up from the scene before her and tears automatically trickled down. She was mortified that after what he said to her and did for her and after so long of not seeing him, this was the way she had to confront him. She looked down and found an opened book on the floor. She bent down and picked it up and stormed up to Malfoy, crying and yelling.

"What the FUCK is this?!?" She screamed and threw the book that immediately hit him on the head knocking him down off the girl.

"Mind your business, Mudblood." He got up and snarled at her.

Looking around she saw two pairs of Slytherin uniforms on the floor and immediately felt disgusted. So this is what he was doing all this time?

"No I won't mind my fucking business. What the hell is this?" She continued to scream now crying harder.

"None of your business!" He spat at her and started walking towards her.

Finding another book she threw it at his chin and screamed some more.

"This is MY fucking Common Room, too! You can't just bring some whore in here and FUCK her as if you own this FUCKING place!" She was outraged at this.

"Why does it matter to you what I do?!?" He yelled back.

"It does matter! I don't see you ever and you have the NERVE to bring some fucking random GIRL into OUR Common Room and you expect me to be alright with this! NO!" The tears just kept on coming down and now she felt defenseless.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He yelled once more frustrated that she ruined the moment for him.

She charged towards the girl and smacked her hard across the face. Draco came from behind her and grabbed Hermione from her arms and dragged her away as hard as he could. The girl immediately got up and started getting dressed and got away as fast as possible. Hermione turned around and was let go from his grab and she punched him square in the jaw causing a bit of blood to come out of the corner of his lip. She let out one more scream and ran upstairs away from him slamming the door behind her. She stayed leaning against the door and began to cry more. Silently, she thanked Merlin that her room was sound-proof so Malfoy would never hear her. Her eyes now drifted to the floor seeing the broken ink pot and the puddle of ink around the pieces. She grabbed her wand that she had placed in her shorts pocket and muttered a charm to fix it all.

She walked slowly towards her bed and placed the ink, quill, and parchment on her desk. She slumped down on her bed and continued to cry harder in her pillow while her iPod was still singing on the side of her bed. Coincidently, a sad tune was playing from it and the lyrics to it probably expressed her emotions presently. She cried and cried for what seemed like hours. She rolled over on her back and felt her eyes swell up as she tried to open them. The tears on her pillow now sank into her hair and her body felt drained. She couldn't think anymore. Turning over once more, she curled up and fell into a lifeless sleep.

--

"Hermione, you alright?" Ginny eyed her weirdly.

Hermione only nodded.

"You sure? This past week you look like you've been crying." She pointed out.

"Nothing, don't worry." Hermione answered simply hoping Ginny didn't continue.

Ginny only stared at Hermione, remembering what Malfoy had said that night and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if it was right of her to tell Hermione, but she knew that whatever was bothering Hermione, it was about him. Footprints were soon heard and both Hermione and Ginny looked behind them and saw Harry and Ron exit the Boys Dormitory and enter the Common Room. The two boys sat down near them and silence arose.

"I can't do this anymore." Harry announced. All eyes were on him.

"Can't do what?" Ginny now feared the worst.

"This. I can't be in school and defeat _Him_ at the same time. It's either one or the other, and I've already decided which one." He explained.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all silent. Ginny was scared to ask about their relationship in fear it would end. Ron didn't know whether he should stay in school or join Harry. Hermione needed to know if the Dark Lord was strong enough now.

"Is he strong?" Hermione blurted out.

Harry nodded. "That's why it's hard to stop him and defeat him while I'm in school. I know what I have to do, but I just have to do it…away from school though."

"Does he have new followers?" She continued now thinking about Draco.

"Probably; you know him, Mione. He'll have the whole world if he could." Ron now chimed in. Ginny was still silent.

Hermione lowered her head and now felt the urge to know if Draco was a Death Eater or not. Could that be the reason why he was never around or was it just him screwing around with girls like always?

"What's your decision mate?" Ron looked at Harry as did Ginny and Hermione.

"I'm leaving." Harry stated and left the room. A tear slipped from Ginny's eye.

--

**That was Chapter 7. Please review and tell me your comments/suggestions! Thank you.**


	8. Potions

**DISCLAIMER:** I apologize that this is a little late! I had a guest come over for a week so my mom, brother and I had to attend to that & I've recently fell sick with pneumonia. I am feeling a little better now and I am able to update. Sorry it is a bit late but there is more interaction between Draco and Hermione…I hope this chapter will be worth the wait for you guys. Once again, I apologize & enjoy. Don't forget to review! =]

--

Weeks had passed once more and Christmas was soon nearing. Harry was off in the world with some Members of the Order by his side helping him. Ginny had been now miserable without him. The two still seemed to have some contact when they could but it wasn't enough for Ginny and Hermione didn't know how to help her best friend. What did she know about this? She couldn't even know where she stood with Malfoy. She wished that soon she could see Malfoy. It was so typical of him to disappear for a week or two and Hermione was beginning to become used to that, even if she wished that she didn't. Hermione was now spending more time with Ron; helping him with homework, keeping him company, going places with him, and talking with him more. She was becoming more comfortable with him and he wasn't all harsh and rude as he seemed to be sometimes. Things seemed to be going good for her, which seemed to put her in better spirits.

Hermione awoke on Monday morning with a smile on her face. The winter sun peered in a bit through her window and everywhere outside Hogwarts was blanketed in thick snow. Her bedroom and the Common Room were covered in Christmas decorations, and she assumed that so was Malfoy's room even if he was never in it. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her uniform. Opening the bedroom door, she analyzed the Common Room and it was empty; unsurprisingly. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower. As she stepped out of the shower, she shivered from the cold air that swarmed around her. Rubbing the cream on her cold skin, she dressed as fast as she could and let her hair air-dry. She exited the bathroom and ran back to her room to get her bag and her books so she wouldn't be late in meeting up with Ron so they can go to Potions together.

"Hello Ronald," She greeted him with a hug. Ron smiled.

"Hey, 'Mione. Ready for Potions?" He asked her.

"Eh, not really. But I have my essay ready." She confirmed and Ron gave her a look.

"Oh, let me guess. You didn't do it." Sarcasm was in her voice.

"No I did this time…it's just not that great." He sighed and Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Ronald, don't worry. I'll help you with the next essay we get from Snape," She promised.

"That would be a great help," Ron had a relieved smile on his face.

Hermione smiled and grabbed Ron's arm and led him to Potions class. They caught up with a few Gryffindors on the way and soon a big group of them were making their way to Potions class.

"I still can't believe we have Potions first thing Monday morning. I mean, who would want to see Snape's loooooovely face on a Monday morning…besides his precious Slytherins," Ron muttered and Hermione laughed. Ron managed a smile; he missed Hermione's company.

"Snape's not that bad." Hermione told him.

"Not that bad?!? He sets out the worst homework tasks possible and his essays are completely ridiculous!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, come on! After seven years, you're still not used to him?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…but still. I hate him," Hermione laughed once more.

--

Hermione walked in the room with Ron, Seamus, and Neville. The eerie color and atmosphere of the Potions classroom enveloped them and Hermione couldn't help but let out a shiver. She wished Ginny could be with her, but being that the Sixth years had a slightly different schedule than the Seventh years, Ginny couldn't be with her. Scanning the room her heart pounded out of her chest and her body froze as her eyes landed on quite a surprise. There was Draco Malfoy sitting in the front of the class looking bored between a laughing Crabbe and a dumbfounded Goyle. She didn't know what to do but she needed to get her eyes off of him before he felt her gaze. She snapped her eyes off of him and looked at the Gryffindors beside her who were chatting. However, the second she laid her eyes off him, Draco had turned to set his gaze on her. He felt his insides turn as he saw Weasel standing extremely close to her and smiling at her.

"Settle down and pay attention!" Snape hissed to the class and the chatter in the room decreased. Snape continued to glide to the front of the room, and Hermione instantly found her seat. Ron sat next to her and the other Gryffindors sat as close to each other as much as they could. No Gryffindor enjoyed this class. Snape turned around swiftly with his cape swooshing after him.

"Today's lesson is mostly for the clumsy ones in this room. This potion is an antidote for if you unluckily stumble across any creature that may bite or attack you with their poison." Snape's low and cold voice echoed around the room. The students were dead silent that a small move could be loudly heard throughout the room.

"Everyone must focus. The slightest mistake and you will suffer my…displeasure." A smirk played on Snape's lips and the class gulped.

"You will work in pairs according to my choosing. Understand?" He hissed again and the class nodded.

"Weasley, work with Goyle. Longbottom, work with Crabbe. Finnigan, work with Parkinson…" Snape drowned out as Ron spoke to Hermione.

"Why is it that every time we're in this class, we get paired with the Slytherins?" Ron grunted. A few Gryffindors nodded in agreement and made faces.

Hermione shrugged. "He wants us to do wrong because he hates Gryffindors, so if the Slytherins were to make any mistakes he can get away with blaming it on us."

"Bloody hell…he must not had love as a kid." Ron sighed. Hermione laughed to herself.

"…Granger, work with Malfoy." He was smirking. Hermione's head shot up and her eyes were caught in Malfoy's stare. Her heart stopped and she felt dizzy.

"Malfoy?!? No, Hermione…you can't work with that git." Ron spoke harshly.

"I…I don't…" Hermione looked at Ron upset. "I don't have a choice, Ronald." She grabbed her textbook and her bag and walked to the front of the room to sit with Malfoy seeing as he wasn't getting up, then she would have to.

She sat down and placed her bag by her side and her textbook in front of her. Malfoy still said nothing and Hermione felt uneasy.

"Good morning," She felt uncomfortable. Malfoy only nodded.

"You're getting the ingredients. I'll get the cauldron." He stated getting up from his seat and Hermione rolled her eyes. She watched him go and then opened her textbook to the page that read, **Antidote to Uncommon Poisons**. She scanned down the list of ingredients and memorized some at a time and went to get them. Once getting all the ingredients necessary, she pushed the two stools to the side and looked at Draco.

He noticed her stare and turned to her. "What?"

"Are you ready to start?" She asked. Draco nodded.

"Alright, so we need to put in three Bezoars." Hermione started and Draco did as he was told. Hermione began to heat up the potion till it turned into a dark pink color.

"Next?" Draco asked. Hermione bit her lip and scanned down the instructions. He couldn't help but admire her; he found it cute when she worked so hard in class. He had to snap out of it. If Severus saw him slip, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Grab the Honeywater which is the yellow bottle and pour it till it turns green." She commanded. Draco followed her. Hermione then grabbed the light green bottle which contained Mint Springs and poured it in till the potion turned blue. Hermione grabbed the stick that lay in the potion to stir till the potion till it became reddish orange, but at the same time, Malfoy went for it and his hand lay directly on top of hers. Hermione froze and Draco looked at her fiercely; Hermione stared back at him. A minute passed and the two remained frozen staring at each other. A harsh cough in the back from Snape woke the two up and Draco removed his hand and Hermione, while deeply blushing, began to stir the potion with Snape watching the two oddly.

"What shall I do now?" Draco continued to look at her and Hermione began feeling nervous.

"Err, grab the Honeywater again and…and…shake it a bit…and…pour it till its dark orange." She stammered and Draco calmly followed her orders.

"Heat the cauldron till it's yellow." He ordered in a soft tone and Hermione felt a hot flash run up her body. She heated up the potion once more and waited till it turned yellow.

"Put in one Mistletoe Berry till its green and stir till light blue," She commanded. Draco followed.

"Now, another Mistletoe Berry and it should be dark blue." Hermione said and Draco followed. Hermione put in another Bezoar and the potion was purple, so she stirred till the potion was pink-orange. She placed in another Mistletoe Berry and the potion became dark red. Draco moved in near her and Hermione could feel his body warmth radiating off onto her and his smell filled her nostrils. Her heart fluttered and her stomach churned. She stared at his angelic face that was concentrated on heating the potion till it was an orange color. Hermione hadn't noticed him completing the task. Draco turned and caught her gaze and Hermione let out a soft gasp, not expecting Draco to notice but she couldn't get her eyes to stop looking at him. He let out a wink and another hot flash went up her body. Snape's harsh cough woke the two up and Snape was now keeping a closer eye on the two.

Hermione cleared her throat and grabbed the triangular dark green bottle with the Stewed Mandrakes and shook it a bit before pouring it in till the potion turned green. She grabbed the Honeywater but her hand missed and the potion fell off the table. But, Draco's reflexes came into play and grabbed the bottle before it hit the floor. Hermione and Draco's eyes met and they stayed that way once more. Hermione grabbed the potion from Draco's hand and poured it in till the Potion turned light blue. Then she poured in the Stewed Mandrakes once more till it turned dark blue.

"May I?" Draco intruded. Hermione nodded and blushed. It was typical of her to always take control and Snape seemed to have noticed that as he continued to glare at the two.

"Grab the white bottle with the Ground Unicorn Horn till its purple." She answered. After Draco had done that task, she grabbed the small pink tube and the potion turned pink. Draco had grabbed three Bezoar's and added them in while Hermione grabbed the other three and added them in and the purple became dark purple. Draco began to stir until the potion became light blue. Hermione began to helplessly admire Draco again. She could see his muscles flexing and his concentrated face hard at work as he stirred. Snape immediately strode over to the two and Hermione looked away knowing Snape had noticed.

"All done here are we?" Snape spoke.

"Yes, sir." Hermione responded with a smile. Snape made a face.

"Good job, Draco. 30 points for Slytherin." Snape smirked. Hermione pouted.

Snape grabbed the cauldron and took it with him. Hermione knew the Potion was perfect, otherwise, Snape wouldn't have taken it. She still felt crumby that Malfoy got all the credit for it but then again, this was Snape she was making a fuss about. She grabbed the stool and sat and surprisingly, Draco grabbed the other stool and sat down next to her. She wanted to talk to him, but if any of the Gryffindors saw them conversing, she would never hear the end of it. But, she had to talk to him.

"Where do you go all the time?" She turned to him with a serious look. To her surprise, Draco laughed.

"You're really not going to let it go, are you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Why is it so important to you?" He asked calmly.

"I need to know. You're always gone. Did you forget that we're Head Boy and Girl? Plus, I get worried." She spoke sternly. Acting as a mother for Harry and Ron had made her very careful and mother-like, so it was instinct for her.

Draco grabbed her hand underneath the table which made Hermione jump. His hand was so warm and soft that it felt good having it on hers. With just a simple touch from his hand to hers, her heart began to race. She was once again staring into Draco's eyes.

"Don't worry about me." He gave her a slight smile. Hermione was glad this hold was underneath the table so no one saw. Before she could reply, Snape intruded.

"Time is up. I must say I am very disappointed at the lack of potion-making in this room. The only best potion came from Mister Draco Malfoy." The class was silent again and Snape smirked as he saw Hermione pout once more.

"Now, for my displeasure…you are all to write a 12 pieces of parchment on the properties of this antidote, what it is used for, and its importance. Class dismissed." Snape announced and the class began to pack up to leave.

Hermione stood up and closed her textbook. She packed it in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She felt Draco's hand on hers once more and the same feeling enveloped her. She now felt something else. A soft yet slightly wet feeling landed on her cheek and she felt as if she was going to have a heart attack. Her stomach was into knots and her legs felt like jelly. Draco placed a kiss on her cheek and it was soft and gentle. Before she got the chance to say anything to him, or even do anything, he was already walking out the door. She slowly stumbled her way out of the classroom brushing her fingers across the cheek that Malfoy had just kissed. Thanking herself that no one saw, she decided to go to her room. But she was wrong; hiding in a pack of Gryffindors, Ronald Weasley had saw the whole thing…even from when they had started making their potion.

--

**So I decided to add some more tension and chemistry between the two. How do you think it worked out? Review Review Review! Your reviews mean everything to me, seriously speaking. Thank you! =]**


	9. Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** I finally made a full recovery so I'm able to keep updating now. Who's seen Harry Potter 6 yet? I'm dying to but I can't until July 29th because the IMAX 3D edition with more scenes is coming out then. But if anyone saw it, tell me how it is! I want to know! Also, thank you SO much for all the reviews; you're all amazing! Remember to keep reviewing. It's greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 9, enjoy! =]

--

Hermione continued to fumble all the way to her Common Room. The kiss had left her speechless and she really didn't know what to do. She muttered the password to the portrait and climbed the steps inside. She looked around and saw it was empty. Maybe he was in his bedroom? Or maybe he was just somewhere else that Hermione would never know about? She sighed to herself and sat down on the couch directly across from the fireplace. She stared into the flames deeply thinking about Malfoy. He was a mystery to her and she didn't know how much she could deal with this. She grabbed her bag and took out a roll of parchment. There was nothing else to do, so she might as well just start with Snape's displeasure. She scanned her brain thinking of how to start this damned essay but all she got was a few sentences in an hour.

Feeling disappointed, she agreed that she shouldn't be alone. She rolled up the parchment and put the quill back in her bag and swung it over her shoulder leaving the Common Room. She walked through the corridors turning corners and receiving a few stares from people and glares from the Slytherins. She paid them no mind and arrived at the Portrait of the Fat Lady. She smiled and sweetly told her the password. The Fat Lady smiled back and said, "Nice to see you around more, dear!" and swung open. Hermione walked inside the Gryffindor Common Room while a flood of memories occupied her brain from this place. She had almost forgotten that she was Head Girl and had her own Common Room. She saw Ginny, Ron, and Neville on the couches talking and attempting to do their homework. Other Gryffindors were sprawled around the Common Room relaxing, talking, playing Wizard Chess and laughing. Hermione took her seat next to Ginny.

"Oh, hello Hermione!" Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione answered back and returned the hug. Ron and Neville looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. The two boys had blank expressions.

"Oh, nothing." Ron said sarcastically and Hermione gave him a look. Neville grabbed his bag and left the three on the couches. Hermione was now concerned.

"What's going on? Is there something I don't know about?" She asked strictly.

"Oh, not at all, Mrs. Malfoy! In fact, I think it's _quite_ the opposite." Ron was now angry.

"Mrs. Malfoy?! What's that supposed to mean!" Hermione continued to glare at him.

"Oh don't give me that rubbish! What the bloody hell is it with you? You're always fraternizing with the enemies!" Ron spat at her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The enemies?! What enemies have I been fraternizing with?!" Hermione was shocked.

"Krum, McLaggen, and now Malfoy!" Ron answered harshly.

"Since when was Krum and McLaggen an enemy?" Ginny piped in.

"Since forever!" Ron shouted at her.

"First of all, you were always jealous of Krum, so he doesn't count. Second of all, McLaggen was never an enemy. He's just annoying and sometimes conceited." Ginny clarified. Ron stayed silent and mumbled a few things underneath his breath.

"So what if Malfoy and she are dating?" Ginny now shouted.

"Gin…" Hermione started but was drowned out by Ron.

"WHAT! YOU'RE DATING HIM NOW!" Ron was now on his feet.

"I'm not…Ginny, I'm not dating him!" Hermione whispered to her. Ginny stood up.

"It doesn't matter whether you're dating him or not, Hermione! You two love each other…trust me! I would know." Ginny was serious.

"LOVE EACH OTHER?!?" Ron was red in the face.

"Ronald, shut up!" Ginny yelled back at him.

"Ginny…Malfoy can't love. It's impossible for him to love anyone…" Hermione started.

"Don't be so sure of that." Ginny looked at her and Hermione was confused.

"…I have to tell you something." Ginny looked away from Hermione.

"PLEASE DO TELL! IF I HAVE TO…" Ron's rage still continued.

"SHUTUP, WON-WON!" Ginny teased angrily and Ron remained silent and grudgingly went back in his seat and listened to Ginny.

"I overheard something Malfoy said to you." Ginny continued.

"Then wouldn't I know?" Hermione asked.

"No…you were asleep. Remember, that night at the Ball when you were accidentally drunk because someone had spiked the punch." Ginny answered calmly. Hermione nodded for she remembered that.

"Well," Ginny continued, "I was on the stairs leading to the Common Room after the Portrait let me in because I was going to spend the night with you to make sure you were alright…but Malfoy had beat me to it. He had put you to sleep on the couch wrapped in a blanket and he was stroking your hair…" Ron had made a disgusted sound and Ginny glared at him.

Hermione ignored Ron. "Continue…" Hermione was eager.

"…He was stroking your hair and he was washing your face with a washcloth because your make-up was smeared all over your face. After that, well, he sort of…sort of said something…to you…even though you were asleep." Ginny stammered a bit.

"Aw, what did he do? Read her a fairytale?" Ron spat sarcastically. Hermione ignored him yet again.

"What did he say? Do you remember what he said?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Not exactly word for word…but I do remember." There was silence after that, so Ginny continued.

"He said…I love you but you will never know. And that you couldn't know because of who he is and because of what he is and that you would never understand." Ginny finished.

"BLOODY RUBBISH! THAT'S WHAT THAT GIT IS!" Ron stood up again and yelled.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…I didn't know if I should or not." Ginny confessed.

"SORRY! SORRY FOR WHAT! HERMIONE, YOU BETTER NOT BELIEVE HIM! HE'S A BLOODY LIAR!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

Hermione sobbed a bit, tears coming out her eyes one by one. So that explained why he was always away from her and why he did those random acts of kindness that he did for her when he was around. He loved her. She needed to see him, to tell him. But, how could she? He was going away for the Holidays to be with his Mum who always wanted a close eye on him and to make sure he was safe. Hermione didn't know what to say to Ron, who was now glaring at her impatiently.

"I don't … I don't know, Ron…" She started.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" He yelled soon after.

"Would you just STOP screaming?! You're acting like a wild baboon!" Ginny reprimanded him which made her sound just like her mother.

"I just don't know…I can't tell you anything without you yelling at me or criticizing me! I never yelled or criticized you when you were with Lavender!" Hermione was now yelling.

"Yes you did!" Ron fought back.

"No! I only ignored you because you were snogging her everywhere left and right and every time I would be with you she would come up to us skipping with that annoying girly voice of her calling you 'Won-Won'!" Hermione mimicked.

"So I'm assuming you were jealous…" Ron gave her a look.

"I was not! Maybe a little at first…but then you know…after a while…it did become quite annoying." She defended herself.

"I agree, actually. I was relieved when you two broke up. I didn't know how much more I could stand of her making out with my brother in our Locker Rooms before every match." Ginny chimed in again.

"Alright…I get it! Can we not talk about her anymore?" Ron blushed. Ginny laughed and Hermione smiled.

"Alright Ronny Ronny." Ginny mimicked and pinched her brother's cheek. She grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her stood up.

"I'm talking with her alone…if we have you involved, you'll start making another scene." Ginny threw him a look and dragged Hermione upstairs to the Girls Dormitory. She locked the door behind them and placed a Silencing Charm on it. Hermione laughed.

"Merlin, Gin! Was that really necessary?" She joked but Ginny was serious.

"Yes. We're talking about Draco whether you like it or not." Hermione went serious.

Ginny sat down on her bed and Hermione followed. Hermione stayed silent waiting for Ginny to start talking.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"You have to do something! I know you love him, too! I'm not blind, you know." She continued.

"I can't be in love with him! Are you kidding me? His reputation would be ruined, his parents would be disgraced, his father would probably murder him, Ron would murder me, Harry would never forgive me…and the list goes on. There are so many consequences in this!" Hermione was now scared.

"…Except, you do love him." Ginny stated and Hermione sighed.

"I can stop myself. If I distance myself away from him…" Hermione began.

"…How many times have you guys been distanced?" Ginny asked.

"A fair few." Hermione answered.

"Yes, and it never works. You two still love each other. When I heard Ron literally yell his brains out abut how he saw Malfoy and you connecting together and how, at the end of class, he kissed you on the cheek and left. Um, if that's not secret or forbidden love…then I don't know what is." Ginny gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Hermione remained silent. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Next time you see him, grab him by the tie, shove him in the nearest closet and…"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "I'm not going to do…that…with him."

"Wait, what ever happened with that bet?" Ginny asked.

"…It's still on…just barely talked about, that's all." Hermione answered quietly.

"Oh…Hermione, just know this. If Ron ever gives you a hard time, or anyone else…you have me." Ginny hugged her.

"I hate to ask…what's going on with Harry and you?" Hermione was hesitant.

Ginny shrugged, "We rarely see each other but I'm waiting for him, don't worry. I'm not leaving him or cheating on him…It just upsets me sometimes."

"You two love each other. It will work." Hermione smiled.

"I know, I know…but now wouldn't be a bad time for him to be back." Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed a bit and hugged her friend one last time. "I'm going to talk to Draco when he gets back from the Holidays." She admitted and Ginny smiled.

"Remember, I'm always here." Ginny unlocked the door and removed the Silencing Charm.

Hermione smiled once more, the tears now completely gone, except she was filled with worry about confronting Draco. "I know." She replied and the two girls walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

--

**Finally, Ginny told Hermione. I figured that this would be the perfect time for Ginny to tell her. So what do you all think about this chapter? Review Review Review! Thank you! =]**


	10. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm really thrilled with all the reviews! They made me even more inspired to write the next chapter. Turns out, I was dragged to see Harry Potter 6 but I'm seeing it again soon. I do agree with a lot of people that there were a lot of important scenes missing which did disappoint me. But, besides that, Draco Malfoy was looking sexy, no? ;] Tom Felton did an amazing job portraying Draco in this movie. I absolutely loved his character and no one can play a better Bellatrix Lestrange than Helena Bonham Carter. Anyways, enough rambling! Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy! =]

--

Before Hermione could realize it, the Holidays had arrived and Hermione never saw Draco. She would've wished him a Happy Holidays before he left but he was already back at Malfoy Manor with his Mum. Ron and Ginny remained at Hogwarts for the Holidays due to security reasons. However, Molly and Arthur Weasley had sent them loads of presents. Hermione had gotten a few presents from her Mum and Dad as well. Her dad sent her a nice silver necklace with what seemed like a diamond snowflake on it which had made Hermione smile. It was a beauty and Hermione would always keep it safe. Her mum had sent her some books to read over the Holiday break and Hermione kept the books on the dresser near her bed and would be sure to read them when she got the chance. Along with the necklace and books, her parents sent her a box of chocolates with a little teddy bear on it. Hermione loved her parents and the presents they would always give her.

It was now mid-holiday and Hermione had half of her homework done. All she had left was something for Ancient Ruins and Charms. Hermione lay in her bed in her room and stared at the ceiling. She had already read the books her Mum sent her and Malfoy was not here to occupy her mind. She turned her head to the right and saw her diary on the bench beside the mirror area. She swung her legs across the bed and sat on the edge whilst staring at it. She hadn't written in it for a week and thought it would be a way to pass the time. She pushed herself off the bed lightly and grabbed the book from the bench gently and stared at it while dusting it off. Holding the book close to her, she sat at her desk with her quill and ink ready. She opened the book to the next blank page and dipped her quill in the ink and began to write about her current events.

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened since I last wrote in you. Some progress has been made between Malfoy and I you can say. I don't know if it's good though. From what Ginny told me, Malfoy's in love with me. I was shocked. I didn't think that Draco Malfoy had it in him to love someone. But a part of me doesn't want to believe it. How could Malfoy ever love me? I know that Ginny would never lie to me. She was serious when she told me and even had enough nerve to tell me in front of Ron himself. I'm so scared. This past week, I've realized something major. I'm in love with him. That explains all the weird feelings I get when he's near me, or when I see him, or when he looks at me. How can I confront him about this? I don't want to, but then again I do want to. Why can't anything be simple? Despite the part of me that doesn't want to confront him, I have to. I just can't find it in me to let something like this linger in the air and not be taken care of. However, he's back in Malfoy Manor for the Holidays to be with his Mum. So I have a lot of time to prepare myself for this. I'm going to confront him about this when he gets back and I see him again in the Common Room. Until then, wish me luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Mia._

--

The Holidays had passed more quickly than anyone had expected. Hermione was already prepared for school to commence again. Her bag was packed, her homework was ready, her uniform was laid out neatly, and she had studied a bit over topics that were going to be reviewed after the Holidays. Classes were about to resume in a day, and Hermione was napping to get herself mentally prepared. She had spent the remainder of the Holidays at school with Ron and Ginny, and whichever Gryffindors were in Hogwarts. Also, she had practiced how to confront Malfoy about their situation. Hermione was still in a peaceful nap until two masculine voices that could be heard downstairs and the sound of luggages woke her up. She stirred a bit until the voices became familiar to her. She shot up and tip-toed to her bedroom door and listened closely to capture every word they said.

"Good to have you back again, mate," The voice belonged to Blaise.

"Thanks. It's good to see you, too," Malfoy's calm voice echoed. Hermione's heart lept.

"How's your Mum?" Blaise continued on.

"She was delighted to have me back home, again."

"I could imagine. Your Mum always wants you safe and protected."

"I don't mind it though. I respect my mom," Draco sounded proud.

"Are you going to come down and visit, mate?" Blaise smoothly changed the subject.

"You mean to the Slytherin Common Room?" Draco sounded confused.

"Yes. Everyone's waiting to see you again." Blaise confirmed.

"Right. Tomorrow, mate. I need to relax, right now."

"Of course. I'll tell everyone your stopping by tomorrow. See you, mate. Welcome back." Blaise had a small laugh in his voice and then the sound of the portrait door closing was heard.

Hermione froze. _Should she do it now? _She sighed to herself and decided to wait a bit.

--

Draco plopped down on the couch exhausted. He did enjoy himself back at Malfoy Manor but the thought of classes made him protest. He wasn't exactly ready to start classes again. He needed a good bath and a good sleep to refresh himself. He lay down on the couch and sighed whilst staring at his luggages. The thought of Granger had been protruding his mind ever since he left for this Holidays. The last he saw of her was in Potions Class when he had kissed her on the cheek. He hadn't known what took over him to do such an act but it had happened. It was as if something inside him pushed him to do it. He had spoken to Blaise about it after and Blaise had only laughed and shook his head. Draco had been offended by that. No one laughed at a Malfoy in that manor. But Blaise had told him the same thing as before; that Draco had loved Granger and there was no question about it.

Draco placed his hands on his face and let out a long sigh. If anyone else were to find out, he would be doomed for. His blood line and family name would be destroyed and he would be a disgrace as a Malfoy. He slid his hands off his face and felt angered by this. In his head, he blamed that dare. That dare was what lured him into her in the first place. But, something in his head had disagreed. He had always found Granger beautiful; most boys in Hogwarts did. Lately he had discovered that he always had something for Granger. Her being a Mudblood wouldn't lead him to tease her that much. The reason he had found out why he had teased her so much was because he always did it to remind himself of what she was and that he couldn't have her. But lately, he found himself ignoring what she was and paying more attention to having her. He stood up from the couch to stop these thoughts and began unpacking one of his luggages.

--

Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She was barefoot and wearing a pair of shorts that went mid thigh almost, with a tank top that was a little loose. She didn't want to be too sexy or revealing to Malfoy, but she didn't want to put on her uniform either. She needed this matter to be discussed. The only problem was her hair. She didn't know whether to tie it up or to leave it loose. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and let a few of her bangs hang over her face. Feeling somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she let out a sigh and made her way out the bedroom and slowly crept down the stairs. She walked her way directly towards Malfoy and her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she started smelling some of his cologne the closer she got. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Hey Malfoy," Her voice was somewhat calm and quiet but he still heard. He looked up and his heart lept. The way she looked in those clothes somehow aroused him. His eyes enjoyed how much skin was shown to him. His eyes went to her face and there was that beauty he had known for 6 years. He had never seen her hair pushed back before, and he had to admit, it looked perfect on her.

"Granger," He nodded at her.

"How were your Holidays?" She started off sweetly.

"Pleasant, as always. Yours?" His voice was plain. His eyes never left her face.

"That's good. Mines was relaxing." Hermione felt nervous. A few minutes passed.

"Is there something you desire, Granger, since you're just staring at me?" Draco's cockiness arose.

"Well, yes." Hermione bit her lip slightly taking a step forward.

"Of course, everyone desires me," His signature smirk played on his lips as he lay down on the couch.

"It's something serious, Malfoy!" Hermione's voice was now strict as she advanced closer to him.

Malfoy shot her a glare. "Oh, did I beat you in a class, Granger?"

"No, but I did beat you to the truth."

"And what's that Granger?" Malfoy stood up still smirking.

"That you love me," Everything went silent, and Malfoy's smirk fell.

"Where'd you hear this?" His voice was sharp and angered. No one was supposed to know.

"Ginny told me. She overheard you speaking to me that night I was drunk."

"What was she doing up here sneaking around? You Gryffindor lot have a tendency to eavesdrop on everyone, don't you?" He was angrier now.

"She was going to come and stay the night with me to make sure that I was alright but you had beaten her to it, and so she overheard you accidently."

Malfoy said nothing and turned around from her, taking a few steps away from her.

"Is it true?" Her voice rose and an eager expression on her face as she stepped towards him. Silence followed.

"…Yes, Hermione," His voice was barely above a whisper but she heard and she froze.

"So that explains your weird behavior," She smiled a little to herself.

"I've loved you for awhile," He turned around to face her and got closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Her heart was beating too quickly.

"Why do you think I always teased you so much all these years? More than Potter and Weasley," He was getting nearer to her.

Hermione stayed silent. "By teasing you and calling you a Mudblood, it made me remind myself of what you are and that I could never stoop down to you."

"Do you always have to be so arrogant?" Hermione was getting frustrated.

"I'm a Malfoy. What do you expect?" He smirked.

"Why would want me? I'm a _Mudblood,_" Hermione mimicked bitterly.

"You're beautiful to me," His answer was simple but powerful.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and let out a soft gasp at how close he was to her. She stared into his eyes and was lost in them. They were a warm grey and bluish color which made her heart melt. She wanted to find it in her to break the gaze, but failed to. He took a step closer.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" She whispered to him.

He grabbed her hand and the same warmth took over her. "Because I wouldn't tell you any other time."

"Because you're a coward," Hermione added.

"Watch it, Granger!" He hissed at her and his grip on her hand tightened. "Besides, why am I confessing everything here? I believe you have some confessing to do."

"I don't have to confess myself to you, Malfoy," Hermione defended herself.

"So, you mean to tell me Granger, that I, a Malfoy, have no affect on you?" He smirked dangerously.

"No. I couldn't possibly imagine why you would," Hermione gave him a look.

With that same smirk he leaned in close to her, their bodies touching, and wrapped his right arm around her waist while still holding her hand. "Now?"

"No," Hermione managed a small smile in a teasing manner. She tried hard to defeat him.

His left hand that held her hand now cupped her cheek, and his forehead lay pressed against hers. "Now?" He whispered softly.

Hermione shut her eyes and bit her lip. "No."

Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the right and closed the distance between their lips. Their lips met softly and they kissed each other in a soft and loving motion. Hermione let her body melt into his and her heart pounded as his warm lips captured hers in this sweet kiss that made her feel a hundred of other things that not even her wide vocabulary or knowledge could ever explain. Draco slowly departed his lips from hers and stared into her eyes. "Now?"

Hermione smirked. "No."

"Oh, really , because I believe you were kissing me back."

Her smirk faded. "I fell in love with you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "I seem to have such an effect on woman." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Since when?" He was serious now.

"This year," She replied honestly. Draco frowned.

"I used to be into Ron last year."

"I know. I remember I accidently found you with Potter crying about him and that Brown girl," He teased slightly.

"Err, yeah…" She got a bit awkward, "…But this year with all that happened between us and your weird behavior and these weird effects you had on me…made me realize my feelings for you," She looked ashamed.

"I noticed," He winked at her and Hermione blushed a little.

"I…couldn't help…it," She stammered while still blushing.

"I know you couldn't. If I was a girl, and I went to school with me, I'd check myself out all the time," He smirked proudly.

"Can you not be so arrogant?" Hermione swatted his arm and Draco chuckled.

"So, what now, Granger? I love you. You love me," He smiled at her.

Hermione frowned. "We need a way to make this work. Don't you know how many consequences will come from this?"

Draco went serious. "On my part, not yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione's voice rose.

"You're a Mudblood, I'm a Pureblood. My family name would be ruined so will my bloodline, my parents won't agree at all with this, my reputation will be ruined, and I will no longer be a true Slytherin after this," He fought back.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest with an angered expression. "Everything always has to be about you, doesn't it, little ferret boy?"

"Hey, watch it, Granger," His eyes narrowed at her. "I have more at stake than you do. And if you dare use Potter and Weasley as an excuse, well they're just going to have to suck it up."

"Well then so can your father," Hermione spat back at him.

He grabbed her arm tightly and glared at her, "How many times do I have to remind you? Don't you _EVER_ mention my father! You don't know him and what he's like."

"I know he's just like you," Hermione glared right back at him.

Draco became disgusted, "You don't know anything about my father or me."

Hermione didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up."

Draco let go of her and nodded. "I need to rest." Hermione frowned.

"I need to talk to you tomorrow," Draco still looked at her and Hermione flashed him a smile. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. Hermione felt her body relax as he pressed his lips on her skin. She looked up at him.

"After classes, we'll meet here?" Hermione suggested. Draco smiled slightly and nodded.

"Goodnight Hermione," He placed one more kiss on her lips, and with his two luggages floating in front of him, he left and entered his bedroom. Hermione watched him leave, and with one last sigh, she departed to her bedroom.

--

Draco left the luggages to the side of the room and placed his wand on the table next to his bed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stripped to his boxers and lay down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and thought to himself. Granger wasn't supposed to know he cared about her, but then again, what if he made himself too obvious? It was all that blasted Ginny girl's fault. Just like Potter, she had eavesdropped on him. Was he never to be left alone by that lot? It had been awhile since he had discovered his feelings for Granger, but it had killed him. He couldn't let anyone know about this, not even his father. His mother might be more accepting but his father would make him watch Granger die, and either let him live to suffer it the rest of his life, or kill him right after as for Draco would be seen as a disgrace to him. These thoughts lingered in his head and kept him from sleeping tonight. His head pounded and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Hermione paced around her room for a bit while biting her lip. Draco Malfoy loved her. He actually had a heart and was capable of using it. Something she couldn't figure out was, why her? _You're beautiful to me._ The exact words he told her when she asked him. Hermione never found herself rather attractive as other girls in the castle were. She grew nervous. Before Draco and her hated each other and now here they were confessing feelings for each other. If Draco and she were to become an item, what would Ron do? He'd loose his mind, that's for sure. But then a new image erupted in her head; Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so harsh to Draco about him. She knew the power that he possessed and what he would do to the both of them if he ever were to know. This was risky business and Hermione knew it, but for some reason, she didn't want to go away from it. She gave up and tucked herself into bed, happy but concerned at the same time, which made her find it hard to sleep. Her emotions and mind kept her wide awake while her body protested to get some sleep.

--

**I know this chapter is SUPER long, but I need a lot of reviews for this. It took me forever and I kept editing it over and over and over again to make sure it was perfect. So please review on this chapter. Thank you! =]**


	11. Lucius

**DISCLAIMER: **Thanks everyone for reviewing Chapter 10. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it so much! I know that a few people had messaged me and one person in a review said that they wished to know a bit of Draco's past (a.k.a. Lucius Malfoy). I thought about it and I agreed to make this chapter be more about Lucius Malfoy more than anything else. I tried not to make Lucius too dramatic or anything but it needs to be deep in order for it to bother Draco so much, right? So here's Chapter 11:

--

Classes seem to be a bore to Hermione. At first, she was eager to resume her classes again but thoughts of Draco had now invaded her mind which blocked out every single class she had. The butterflies in her stomach flapped violently the more and more she thought of Draco Malfoy. He needed to speak to her later on tonight and her mind wandered as to what he could possibly talk to her about. Certainly, it had to be about them, right? Hermione let out a harsh sigh which caused Ron to eye her oddly. Hermione noticed and looked at him weirdly while trying to muster a smile. Ron continued to eye her weirdly but Hermione looked away and paid no mind. A wave of sadness washed over her. She wished that Harry could be with her in class; he would be more lenient to talk to. Ron would just never understand. Her first class had come to an end and Hermione was relieved and ripped out her schedule. Scanning it eagerly, she became disappointed. She still had four more classes left for the day, then go to the Gryffindor Common Room, and eat some dinner, then go see Draco. Would this day go any slower for Hermione?

--

Draco hadn't seemed to be doing any better. He woke up in the crappiest of moods, although, a part of him was happy about his situation with Hermione. Classes were going extremely slowly but he was relieved that he only had three classes today. He groaned inwardly remembering that he had to go visit everyone in the Slytherin Common Room. There was no passing an excuse for that for Blaise had already informed everyone that Draco was coming to visit. After many months Draco had picked up a gift of draining out the teachers and was still able to get good marks by studying the topics. However, he even found that hard to do. All he could think about was Hermione and images from yesterday penetrated his mind. He remembered Hermione in those pajamas of hers yesterday which aroused him. The way her skin glistened in the lights of the Common Room and the way the firelight had reflected on her skin. Her body figure was perfect in every aspect to Draco and the way her bags lightly hung over her face gave her a sort of sexy look which had made him reluctant to taking his eyes off her. Scanning her body, he remembered the fact that she was still a virgin and that there was many positions she had not been in and positions that Draco dreamed of having her in. He felt himself incredibly hard against his zipper and soon snapped out of it. This was going to be a long day and he knew it.

--

Finally in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione slumped on the couch aggravated. She didn't know how much more she could go through today. Malfoy just clung to her head everyday, not wanting to disappear. Soon footsteps could be heard and Hermione heard Ron's familiar voice. She secretly hoped that Ron wouldn't pester her about that awkward moment they shared in class today.

"It's good to have you back again, mate! How've you been?" Ron's eager voice came and Hermione looked puzzled to herself. Welcome back? Who was he talking to?

"It's been brutal but I needed to visit you all, especially Hermione…" Harry's voice had trailed off but Hermione yelled out loud to herself.

"HARRY!" She yelled causing the random students in the Common Room to stop what they were doing and look at the scene. Harry soon emerged with Ron by his side.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and soon they rolled down her cheeks. Waves of happiness took over here and she lept towards Harry crushing him in a welcoming hug. Soon Ginny emerged from the Girls Dormitory from hearing Harry's name and she too, erupted in tears. She ran down the steps and Hermione broke away from Harry allowing Ginny to have her turn. After all, Harry and she were in love so it was only fair. Teary-eyed, Hermione watched the two lovers embraced as if it had been years since they last saw each other. Ron stood by her side still looking at her and this time, Hermione gave him a real smile.

"How have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked once all four of them were seated on the couches.

"Eh, not great, of course…but I've made a lot of progress," He admitted while smiling towards Hermione. Hermione sighed while scanning the few cuts he had on his face.

"I wish we could be with you, mate," Ron admitted but Harry shook his head.

"No. I've dragged you guys through enough those past six years and by luck we survived. If anything were to happen to any of you, I wouldn't forgive myself," Harry snapped back and everything fell silent. Ginny checked the time.

"How about we get some dinner? It's nearly time," Ginny broke the silence.

"Yes! Let's go!" Hermione shot up a little too quickly causing the rest to stare at her and Hermione blushed to herself feeling embarrassed.

"You two go ahead. We'll trail behind. I need to talk to Hermione about something," Harry addressed Ginny and Ron. Ginny nodded to Harry and walked off with Ron. Hermione gulped. Harry grabbed her hand and slowly they walked behind Ginny and Ron down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"So, you're in love…?" Harry started off not looking at her.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat, "Y-Yes…"

"With Malfoy." Harry ended bitterly.

"Harry, please! Not you, too. I've heard enough from Ron…" Hermione was now begging.

"I'm not mad at you, Hermione. I don't have the ability to stop you from falling in love with someone. I just wish that it wasn't…well, him."

"I know it doesn't seem right…I couldn't believe it at first myself…but, I love him," Hermione admitted to Harry. She felt comfortable with him.

"…I guess. The part I don't like is that it's Malfoy," Harry's voice was filled with hatred.

"Err, I know…" Hermione stammered and looked down.

"Hermione, listen to me…" Harry grabbed her shoulders, "If he does anything to you, I'm killing him."

"Wait, so you approve?" A smile was hinting on her lips.

"No. I don't. But if it seems to make you happy, then I can't object," Harry looked at her.

Hermione nodded, "Can we go down and eat dinner? I have to meet Malfoy later and I don't want to go on an empty stomach."

Harry grabbed her hand and led her all the way down to the Great Hall.

--

Draco hated being in the Slytherin Common Room; it was one of the positives of being Head Boy. All the students, mainly girls, surrounded him. Pansy Parkinson, of course, was the first to fling herself on top of him and he cringed in disgust. Blaise, in the distance, laughed at that which made Draco feel disgusted even more. How could Blaise think it was funny? He regretted ever having sex with her. Doing so actually made Pansy think they had a thing together, which wasn't the case. A Malfoy doesn't do relationships. _Up until now…_His mind reminded him and he thought of Granger. He actually cared about her and had feelings for her, which was a surprise to him. But Pansy had snapped him out of his thoughts by crawling on his lap when he sat on the couch.

"So, Drakie…" She pressed her mouth roughly on his, "…I missed you!" Pansy cooed.

"I'm sure you do," Draco retorted sarcastically and wiped his mouth when no one was looking. Noise had surrounded him now by his fellow Slytherins and he needed to escape.

_I need to get to Granger…_

--

Hermione ate in silence and in a moderate pace. She listened intently to the conversation that erupted between Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She pretended to be interested but felt bad for it. She should be happy that Harry was back but for some reason, all she could focus on was Malfoy and Harry seemed to notice that. She felt disgusted with herself for acting that way to Harry. He is her best friend, after all. Until what seemed like forever, Hermione finished her dinner and checking her watch, it was almost nine o'clock. She shot up.

"Well, excuse me, I have to get going," Hermione announced to her friends while collecting her bag.

"Already?" Ron was shocked.

"I have to go attend to something important," Hermione said strictly.

"What's more important than us?" Harry broke in, hoping to change her mind.

Hermione gave him a hurt look but turned abruptly and left as fast as she could.

--

What Harry said really stung her. Had she really been so selfish to him? She felt annoyed with herself for letting Draco come before her own best friends. But she had no time to think about that, for when she entered her Common Room, there was Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch. He seemed to be waiting for something important; her. She cleared her throat a little and Draco's attention was immediately on her. He rose from the couch and Hermione took a few steps towards him.

"I need to talk to you," Draco's expression was blank.

"I know. We made arrangements to meet up, remember?" Hermione reminded him while plopping her bag on the floor in front of the couch.

"I remember. But there's something I need to tell you. Something you don't know and that you should know," Draco informed her seriously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"It's something I need to tell you so you don't bring it up _ever_ again," Draco's voice was almost deadly.

Hermione sat down on the couch while Draco stood in front of her.

"Get comfortable if you must," Draco handed her a pillow and Hermione lay down with her head rested on the pillow.

"I'm going to tell you about my father. You shouldn't believe anything Potter says about my father. He knows nothing about him," Draco spat and Hermione stayed still.

Draco took Hermione's silence as a sign to continue, "Ever since I was born, I always wanted to be like my father. He was rich, elegant, he had charm, he was powerful, and he was pure. He was a role model to me and I always wanted to be as pure and perfect as he was. Yes, you can say that I was always spoiled by my parents, but I came from a rich and pure family, so what did anyone expect? Moving on, my father had always taught me to be rude and to ridicule those who weren't at an equal status as myself or my family. They were to be despised and treated like dirt, which is why I had always teased your lot and the rest of the Gryffindors and the other houses, as well. That all stopped till I was ten. I remember when I was six, I had seen a few bruises on my mother, but I thought nothing of it. When I was ten, I happened to stumble in on my parents. My father was beating my mother for something. Something that my mom hadn't agreed to. My father was a Death Eater, of course, and the more he was faithful to the Dark Lord he was, the more power he consumed till the point where he beat me as well for siding with my mother. He cheated on my mother, too, with other women whom I didn't really know, but there were plenty…presumably prostitutes. The more I sided with my mother, I noticed the softer I got inside for caring about her. 'A Malfoy contains no emotions, only power' was what he always told me. My father noticed me going soft as well for my mother. But there was one day where I actually cried because I was worried for my mother. My father, accidentally, caught me crying and that was it for him. He would never live down the fact of a Malfoy crying over something ridiculous. He grabbed me by the collar and beat me and made my mother watch and he threatened to gang rape me with his Death Eaters if I didn't become a man. If I was to ever stoop to a lower level, it would be the worst pain for me possible. He was part of the plan to request me to do that mission for the Dark Lord that I had to do last year, and my father made sure…that…I got this," Draco trailed off and lifted up the sleeve on his left arm and showed Hermione the Dark Mark.

Hermione let out a harsh gasp and sat up on the couch while staring directly over it. She hadn't actually known that Draco had gotten the Mark. She thought of it as a rumor, but she was then stupid. Stupid for not believing Harry about Draco having the Mark, and that Draco really was on a mission for the Dark Lord. Tears were still sliding down her face from hearing the story of Draco's past and seeing the Mark made her shiver with fear. Her eyes darted up to Draco as he soon covered the Mark with his sleeve once more.

"He wanted me to get it to make sure I become a powerful man because he would not live with the fact that he had a weak son. I remember times when he tormented me about not being good enough because you had higher marks than I did in school. He tormented me about Potter being braver than I was and about Weasley being stronger than I am. He made me have all this hatred and anger inside me. He's why I'm the way I am today and I'm sorry if you can't except it Granger, but it's the way I am and it'll be hard for me to ever change. The only change that has happened so far is me falling in love with you. I thought after all I've been through, my father would arrange me a marriage with someone blood worthy, but still after all that, I managed to fall in love," Draco finished.

Hermione was frozen. She needed all this to register in her mind. Hermione knew that Lucius Malfoy was strict about preserving his family name and being faithful to the Dark Lord but she had never witnessed this side of him. A part of her pitied Draco for thinking the hateful things she did about him while she had no idea of his past. Another part of her still didn't think anything of it for she was still hurt by all his ridicule. Once attaining her composure, she stood up from the couch, his eyes still on her and her eyes still on him. She walked towards him and hugged him tightly. Draco froze at first for he wasn't used to being hugged. The only woman who had ever hugged him so sincerely was his mother. Finding it in him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He closed his eyes while taking in her honey scent and her warmth that radiated onto him. He admitted to himself that it felt right holding her this way and held her tighter. After what seemed like minutes, she broke the hug and looked up at him. He still held her arms while giving her a serious look.

"I'm sorry Draco," She whispered to him while her right hand cupped his cheek. She leaned in on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips lightly on Draco's. The two remained kissing until it became more passionate than the two had expected. Draco's tongue slightly licked Hermione's bottom lip demanding entrance. Hermione had frozen, not ever going this far with a boy before. Something inside her allowed him to enter. Opening her mouth slightly, Draco snaked his tongue inside her mouth massaging Hermione's tongue with his own, and Hermione admitted to herself that it felt amazing. Her knees felt weak and her stomach churned nervously and she leaned in more to Draco for support. Draco chuckled in the kiss knowing Hermione lost her balance which made him feel proud. Massaging her tongue once more, he snaked his tongue back out and kissed her once more on her lips before departing.

Hermione's lips were red from the kiss and Draco loved it. But now Hermione felt something else. Looking down she saw a bulge and her eyes widened. Draco laughed while having his trademark smirk slapped across his face.

"Oh, don't worry about him dear…he's bigger in real life," He whispered to her causing Hermione to gasp. The fact that she was all new to this made him even more aroused. She looked up at him blushing deeply which made him chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her once more.

"You don't have to be sorry by the way," Draco informed her and Hermione stopped blushing.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him concerned.

"Hey, I'm a Malfoy, remember?" He winked at her lighting up the mood. She was going to say something about his father but stopped herself before he got angry again. Draco Malfoy really was a complicated person but Hermione was going to have to get used to it.

"Then why are you allowing yourself to do this with me?" Hermione asked.

"Because I love you…Merlin, Hermione! You really are stubborn," Malfoy seemed annoyed.

"It's just I don't understand you sometimes!" Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

Draco walked away breaking the distance, pacing a bit, "I love you, I love you, I love you! There…is that so hard to understand?"

Hermione remained silent and Draco approached her. He lifted her head up with his chin and placed a kiss on her lips. "Close your eyes," He whispered to her.

"No. What for?" Hermione looked at him sternly.

"Blimey Hermione! Would you close your bloody eyes and stop being stubborn?"

She said nothing and closed her eyes. Checking that her eyes were really shut, Draco slid something from his pockets and placed it on her middle finger on her right hand. It was a thick silver ring that had a lion and a snake engraved on it. Hermione felt the cold metal slip on her finger and gasped while opening her eyes. She admired the ring in surprise.

"Malfoy's have plenty of money for these things…of course, with a ton of money still left over," He winked at her and Hermione was still in shock.

Draco became serious and grabbed her arm softly dragging her closer to him. She looked up at him.

"Will you be with me forever, Hermione?" Draco asked her and a teary-eyed Hermione nodded her head while smiling.

--

**So…what did you think of this chapter? I need reviews for this please! That's all I ask of you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review review review! Thank you! =]**


	12. Departure

**DISCLAIMER:** So it took me awhile to update, and I apologize for that. I was going to post it these last two days but I was suffering from writer's block. But now I have the chapter ready, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A little side note, there's a song that I'm in love with and I would recommend for you all to listen. It's called Beautiful by Eminem. I swear he's always been my favorite rapper, ever since his first song. His lyrics are so true and real and that's what makes him so amazing. I recommend you hear it. =] Anyways, here is the next chapter! Oh, there's a sex scene ahead, too. ;] So enjoy!

--

Hermione and Draco were now spending time together; not in public, of course, but in their own Common Room. The two talked consistently and did their homework together and they were getting along well. Hermione felt happy that the two were bonding more and that Draco wasn't always disappearing on her. He was here to stay and Hermione appreciated that. But a part of her still ached to know where he went all those times but she didn't want to ruin the bond that was slowly forming. She couldn't help but admire the ring as much as she could when Draco wasn't looking. Hermione knew that Draco wasn't really affectionate and lovey-dovey and she was getting used to that fact. Although, there was times when he would have his arm around her and other times when he would kiss her for awhile. Hermione knew not to push this matter on Draco; she was more concentrated on making this bond work and it was. She was managing to see Draco smile which was surprising to Hermione because she had never seen him smile. She had to admit that his smile was delicate and made him look angelic. Hermione stared in awe and nervousness at his lips; never had she been this attracted to a boy before. But looking at him again, he was no boy. His face had gotten more masculine and pointy and his eyes more illuminating, his voice deeper throughout the years, he had grown much taller, and his muscles were beginning to show more through his robes. Hermione was lost in her thoughts of Draco Malfoy and his masculinity, that she hadn't noticed Draco smirking at her. After a few seconds, Hermione's chocolate hue rose up and was locked on Draco's grey ones. She gasped to herself realizing Draco caught her and she looked away blushing. Draco let out a small chuckle to himself and looked away as well.

The week had passed before Hermione knew it. It was time to say good-bye to Harry Potter. He only had managed to stay a week with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione excused herself to Draco for the day because she needed to spend the day with Harry before he departed. Making their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione remained silent. None of them wanted Harry to leave, especially Ginny. Once inside the Common Room, none of the four knew what to say. It was 8:30 at night and Harry was meant to leave at 9. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"You sure you don't want me to go along with you, mate?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. I don't want any of you guys to be put in danger."

"But what if danger approaches Hogwarts? It will eventually, won't it?" Hermione piped in.

"If it comes to that, then I need you three to stick together and do the safest things possible. I don't want to loose any of you," Harry was looking straight at Ginny.

It became silent again.

"Harry…we really don't want you to go. We'd all feel better if we went with you," Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't let you," Harry answered bitterly and Hermione lowered her head as Harry, Ron, and Ginny's eyes landed on her.

"He's not that bad…" Hermione whispered to herself but they heard.

"Not that bad?! Are you serious?" Ron was getting angry.

"Alright you two! Leave her alone! She's free to be with whom she wants," Ginny now was on Hermione's side comforting her.

"Right…sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah…" Ron attempted at an apology but failed. Hermione sighed and lifted her head up.

"Just be safe, Harry," Hermione reprimanded him. Harry nodded.

--

Whilst alone in the Common Room, Draco knew that Hermione wouldn't be back until close to ten o'clock. He checked the time and it read 8:36 p.m. and Draco sighed. He hated how time went by slowly. He was alone again, like he always had been. The only company there was was the crackling from the fireplace. He continued to lie on the couch in silence staring at the brightly lit ceiling. He lay there motionless; the only motion was the blinking of his eyes. The Common Room remained silent until a loud hiss came from somewhere in the room and Draco shot up frightened with his wand out. An orange figure ran by his legs and he jumped staring at it. He relaxed frustrated noticing what it was. He put his wand back glaring at Hermione's cat. He threw himself back down on the couch still angered.

"Bloody fucking cat…" He muttered to himself rolling his eyes. He didn't why Hermione needed a cat as ugly as that thing. He would never own an animal such as that and hoped that Hermione wouldn't keep it.

But now, another thing took place; the pain in his left arm. A bolt of pain erupted around his body and he shot up clutching his left arm. The pain came in great amounts and shaking, he lifted up his sleeve to see the Dark Mark slithering on his arm. Sweat now formed on Draco's forehead and his body felt cold. The Dark Lord was calling. His body still harmed from the pain he managed to go up the stairs to his bedroom. He needed to change out of his robes and wear something decent.

--

"It's time," Harry nodded at them. The rest hung their heads.

"I'll miss you, mate," Harry now hugged Ron. "Take care of Ginny for me," He continued. Ron nodded.

He walked over to Hermione. Tears slowly ran down her face. She refused to say good-bye to Harry but she had to. She had no choice. Harry enveloped her in a tight hug which Hermione returned back equally. The tears continued to fall down landing on Harry's shoulder and she refused to let her grip fall even slightly. But Harry managed to let go of her, but still rested his hands on her arms.

"Listen…I still don't trust him. You're the smartest and bravest girl I've ever met. I know that I can trust you to make the right decision. If he hurts you in anyway, you run, Hermione. Run to Ginny or Ron. Do you hear me?" His tone was harsh. A tearful Hermione nodded. Harry hugged her one last time and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be fine, Hermione. I promise," He told her calmly and let go. Hermione watched him walk off with Ginny who went with him to the Astronomy Tower, where Harry would be departing.

Ron walked over to Hermione who was now sobbing lightly and hugged her close. Ignoring the fact that sometimes Ron could be brutal with her, she accepted the hug and buried her face in his chest. She was scared for Harry and didn't like the idea at all of him being out there alone. Harry was her best friend and she couldn't afford to loose him. Worst of all, Ginny loved him and it would be hard on her most of all. She remained there in Ron's arms for a good ten minutes.

--

It was 9:10 when Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron had helped to calm her down, which surprised Hermione. But then again, Ron wasn't a very predictable person. She rushed as fast as she could to her own Common Room, hoping Draco would be there, and if he wasn't she would shower and go to bed and then see him tomorrow morning. With many turns here and there, Hermione arrived at the portrait that led to her Common Room. She said the password and rushed inside. The sight she saw confused her. Draco was descending down the stairs from his bedroom in one of those suits that he consistently wore in their sixth year. He looked pained and worried at the same time. Hermione approached him.

"Draco…?" She called out to him confused.

"Hermione…listen, I have to go somewhere. It's urgent," He sounded nervous.

"Go where? It's almost nine thirty!" Hermione was even more confused.

"I can't explain it, alright! I have to go and I don't know when I'll be back," He told her and Hermione lowered her head. Just when she thought he'd never be leaving. He approached her and lifted her head up with his hand. He stared into her eyes painfully and laid a kiss upon her lips that she didn't return. She was too hurt to move. Draco let out a sigh and left abruptly. Hermione couldn't find it in her to move.

--

The next day at breakfast, Hermione glanced over the Slytherin table and there was an empty spot where Malfoy would usually be. She let out a sigh and slowly ate her food and carelessly chewed it. She wasn't really hungry and her head was pounding. Light bags underneath her eyes showed for she didn't get much sleep last night.

"You alright, 'Mione? You look bloody awful," Ginny confronted her. Hermione nodded.

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy missing. She looked back at Hermione.

"Did you two get into a fight?" She now asked and Hermione shook her head, and then shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny wouldn't give it up.

"He left somewhere…said it was urgent. He couldn't explain it to me but he was in a hurry. I don't know how long he's gone for. He didn't even know himself how long he was going to be gone for. But he looked like he was in pain or something…" Hermione sighed.

"What's that on your finger?!" Ginny whispered excitedly gawking at the ring on her middle finger. Hermione extended out her hand so Ginny could have a closer look. Ginny gasped at the silver ring with the red lion and green serpent engraved on it. She looked back up at Hermione.

"Malfoy gave it to me. It was on the night that Harry arrived here," Hermione explained.

"Is it an engagement ring?" Ginny looked disapproving.

"No, silly! We're only seventeen! It's more like a promise ring. He asked me to be with him forever…" Hermione explained and Ron made a disgusted sound through a mouth full of food. Apparently he had overheard the conversation. Both girls glared at him and looked away.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Who knows how much this ring was worth?!" Ginny smiled.

"Oh, I don't even want to know," Hermione made a face.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever. There was no sign of Draco Malfoy in the halls and not even at lunch. Hermione began to think that he wasn't even in the school at all. She felt defeated and didn't take much interest into anything anymore. She agreed to stay with Ginny until Malfoy was gone so she could do her homework with Ron and have some company until he came back. In the Gryffindor Common Room, in her pajamas, Hermione sat on the couch and stared into the fire with her quill, ink pot, and diary by her side. In her head, she debated writing in it. Her body was exhausted but she couldn't find it in her to sleep. Giving up the debate, she grabbed her diary and opened it to the next page. Preparing her ink, she scribbled away.

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco and I are in love. I confronted him and the truth came out. We've been bonding this past week and I had my first real kiss with him. It felt…well, real. It was an experience that I don't believe I can explain. It was as if the whole world fell silent and it was Draco and I locked in a connection that could not be broken. But I have a secret. Each time I admire his body, I find myself wanting him in a way I've never wanted any boy before. Is that normal? I'm beginning not to care about that bet anymore…if he does it, then so be it. But there is a part of me that's holding back but I'm not really paying attention to that part of me._

_Anyways, Draco is gone and I don't know how long for. He just left and he said he couldn't explain it to me. He looked like he was in pain and whatever it is that he left for must've been serious. It's already been two days and I doubt he's even in the school at all. I thought he was never going to leave but I was wrong. I'm stuck here without him…again. Oh, and he also gave me a promise ring which I promised to be with him forever. I'll write more when I can._

_Sincerely, Mia._

--

Draco hated being surrounded by the eeriness of the Death Eaters. All of them, including him, were seated at a long table with Voldemort at the front. Draco didn't dare look at him. The sight of him made him cringe and his skin crawl. However, he would never admit being scared of him. Anyone who did would be put through hell and Draco didn't want to suffer the consequences of his thoughts. Even if Voldemort was to ever read his mind, he would fail for Draco excelled at Occlumency due to his lack of emotions. He just sat there quiet and only spoke when Voldemort called his name. He sat next to his father, whom seemed proud to serve the Dark Lord. Draco watched his father's smirk and proud expression and felt his stomach churn. His eyes drifted to his mother who looked scared to death. The very sight of Voldemort made her go pale and she was shaking. Draco pitied her but knew he couldn't do anything so he looked away and stared at the table. The topic amongst the Death Eaters had gone to none other than Harry Potter. Hearing his name made him think of Hermione Granger. Her face had become all he saw. Her honey scent and colored hair surrounding her gentle face. Her slightly turned-up nose that had tiny freckles across it and her light pink lips that Draco had enjoyed feeling against his. And those eyes. Those pools of chocolate that warmed Draco's icy grey ones. The vision drifted down to her neck. Her tiny, inviting neck that made Draco eager to kiss it and to suck on it gently. And down to her shoulder-blades that he could continue to kiss and trail down to her breasts. They were perfectly round and developed and perky. How he wished to massage them and play with them wanting her to moan. The vision trailed down to her stomach that glistened amongst the light, and to her curves to where he could grip them tightly as he penetrated into her deeper. And then the vision trailed down to the part Draco wanted most; her vagina. Her untouched, fresh, and inexperienced vagina, and oh, how he wanted it. His mind flashed back to the time he had accidentally seen her naked in the shower. He didn't have a clear view, but he saw that it was a light pink and it was tiny between her legs which made him even more eager to spread her legs apart and claim her his territory. His thoughts drifted no more, as his name was being whispered.

"Happy are we, Draco?" His father hissed at him. Draco gulped knowing how hard he was and fully aware that his father saw him.

"No, father," He replied back without emotion. His father continued to glare at him and Draco looked away nervously under his father's glare. He needed to get out of here…

--

It was almost a week that Draco was gone and Hermione was getting eager to see Draco again. A hidden part inside of her longed for him and she couldn't shake it off. She became embarrassed at the fact that yesterday she found a wet substance seeping through her underwear as she remembered seeing Draco's naked body accidentally. Now more than ever, she thought of him in this manner and felt ashamed. She couldn't help it. She was a teenager, and her hormones were raging, but she was embarrassed at that. Here she was in the Common Room with Ron and Ginny attempting to complete her homework. She was almost done but she needed her textbook. She looked in her bag frustrated.

"I'll be right back. My textbook's upstairs," She informed the two placing her homework aside and leaving quickly before Ginny and Ron could say anything.

Hermione ran to her own Common Room and muttered the password breathlessly. Entering the portrait she entered, and ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. She searched and searched her room for her textbook, unaware of the activity in the Common Room below.

Draco suddenly appeared with a flash. Letting out a frustrated sigh he took off his blazer and his tie. The suit was starting to annoy him and so was the constant friction in his pants. It had been too long since he last had any action and was in a dire need of some right now. He needed Granger. He knew she would satisfy him. He had no idea where Granger was or if she was coming back tonight. But his question was answered as he heard the door open behind him. Out came Granger with a textbook and her uniform seemed messy.

"Hermione…" He breathed out shocking her.

"DRACO!" She exclaimed running down the stairs and embracing him. Draco once again froze at this. He was going to have to get used to this action seeming as Hermione tended to that a lot. He slowly embraced her back but was now feeling a more intense friction in his pants. Unexpectedly, Hermione crashed her lips onto his. Draco grabbed her waist tightly and wasted no time in sliding his tongue into her mouth once more. He roamed her mouth gently with the tip of his tongue. Hermione let all these new feelings and sensations take control of her. The kissing became a lot more rough and passionate and Draco couldn't refrain no longer. He picked her up and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. Still lip-locked, Draco made his way, without a stumble, into his bedroom. Hermione threw the book on the floor and Draco smirked into the kiss. He laid her down on his bed and Hermione broke the kiss looking at the room around her. It was a big square room with a bed at the middle, with a closet to the left of Hermione and a bedside table to the right. The walls were grey colored and the bed was completely green. Diagonal from the end of the bed was a desk with a mirror on the wall. And further to the right of that was a balcony. Hermione was in awe of his room, except for the gloomy colors. Hermione looked back at Draco and that same wet substance was seeping again.

Draco climbed on top of her gently, and resumed kissing her again. Unconsciously, Hermione began to unbutton Draco's shiny white button up shirt and slid it off him throwing it aside. Feeling the undershirt, she took that off him, too. She broke the kiss and gently, with the tips of her fingers, traced the outlines of all his muscles in awe. She bit her lip gently as she admired every inch of him. Draco smirked and slid his hand up her shirt resting on something that Draco needed as well. Without hesitating, he roughly slid off her sweater, and while kissing her neck gently causing Hermione to tilt her head back closing her eyes, he unbuttoned her shirt and took it off along with her undershirt. He then looked down at her body and saw those round, perky breasts being held together by a pink bra that was tempting Draco to remove it. Hermione arched her back and Draco slid his hands underneath her and unclipped her bra slowly removing it and revealing her breasts. Draco let out a groan and instantly began massaging one while putting the other in his mouth. Hermione began to whimper as Draco flicked his tongue around one nipple and his fingers playing with the other nipple. Waves of pleasure took hold of her and those indescribable feelings were getting the best of her. She was amazed at how a simple move such as this could make her feel this way. Draco began to suck on it as Hermione's nipple grew warm and hard in his mouth. Hearing Hermione's whimpers encouraged him and he switched positions. He began to massage the one he previously had in his mouth, and put the one he was previously massaging in his mouth. Hermione's hand drifted off into Draco's soft blond hair and tugged on it lightly. Biting her lip more, she let out more whimpers that were exciting Draco. After a minute more he returned back up to Hermione and began to kiss her as his hands wandered down her silky skin and played with the hem of her skirt. She kicked off her shoes and Draco followed with his own. He slid down her skirt while pressing his erection on her now wet underwear.

Hermione sighed into the kiss and began to undo Draco's belt and began to fumble with the button but she couldn't do it. She tried hard but was finding it hard to concentrate with all these new sensations controlling her. Draco chuckled and did the button himself and let Hermione unzip his pants and slide them down along with his socks, and taking off her own socks. Breaking the kiss, and whilst breathing heavily, the two admired each others almost naked bodies. Only one garment on each concealed their parts that would soon be connected. Her still hard nipples, and her skin that glistened in the light, and the wetness that showed through her pink underwear aroused him even more. Hermione admired each inch of him and felt herself throb through her wetness. She was aching for him now. She could see he was fully hard and wanting her more. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she sat up looking into Draco's eyes. Her hands were now at the elastic of his boxers slowly pushing them down his legs. Hermione's finger had accidently brushed over his tip which caused him to tilt his head back and let out an expecting moan. He allowed her to slide off his boxers, and deciding to tease her slightly he softly rubbed her clit on the outside of her underwear causing it to become more wet until it reached his finger. Hermione arched her back, this time moaning and biting her lip hard. Draco became satisfied at this. His name slipped out in a moan of hers, and Draco let out a sigh. It was arousing to see her in pleasure moaning out his name knowing it was he who she wanted to own her.

He immediately took off her underwear, and slid in two fingers opening her up for his entrance. Hermione gasped loudly at this and grabbed the sheets with her hand while grabbing her breast with the other. Draco bit his lip and slid his fingers in and out of her faster opening her up more and more until he couldn't hold back any longer. Her moans filled the room and Draco could be heard groaning as the deeper he fingered her, the more she throbbed on him and grew wet. He couldn't hold it any longer; he needed her now. He grabbed her waist tightly and moved in between her legs and Hermione looked at him and nodded. She was ready for this even though she didn't know what to expect. Draco, wasting no time after her approval, immediately thrusted into her hard. Hermione had to admit it hurt, stung even. Hermione felt like someone had set her body on fire as hot flashes erupted all over her body. She let out a scream and Draco knew it hurt her but he continued thrusting into her hoping the pain would ware off, and it did. The pain was soon replaced by a new sensation that Hermione never felt before. Feeling his hardness rub against her tight walls made Hermione moan in pleasure and she enjoyed every thrust. Draco enjoyed the feeling of her tight vagina squeezing around his hard penis, and knowing that her virginity was now his aroused him even more and he continued to go harder and harder into her. The two were now moaning together as they bucked their hips to the rhythm that formed between them. Harder and harder they went and Draco didn't know how he hadn't lost himself. He had to admit that this was the best sex that he had had in forever. Hermione felt a new sensation inside her, as if something were going to erupt. It was forming in her body as a tension waiting to burst but Hermione didn't know what it was. Until minutes later when it had released out of her for she had reached her climax with each deep thrust that Draco made inside of her. The creamy liquid now clinging onto Draco's hardness made himself release inside her with a deep groan and collapsed onto her breathing deeply. Once regaining strength he lay down next to her and the two were breathing rapidly both naked and exhausted.

"WAIT! You weren't wearing any protection!" Hermione shot up screaming and Draco chuckled.

"Don't worry, dear. That's taken care of. I'm very good with nonverbal charms so nothing unwanted will happen. Relax," He continued chuckling at Hermione's inexperience.

Hermione lay back down next to Draco relieved. She knew that Draco was an expert of nonverbal charms and also knew that Draco wouldn't want a child so he wouldn't forget to be protected. As weird of her as it is, she trusted him. Her body was still in a deep exhaustion and the wind from the balcony that blew in relaxed her. It wasn't until she closed her eyes that she remembered.

"OH MERLIN!" She screamed out loud causing Draco to jump almost falling out the bed.

Before Draco could answer, she continued screaming, "I FORGOT ABOUT RON AND GINNY!"

She shot off the bed and immediately began getting dressed while Draco started laughing hard. He remembered the textbook that she was holding and how she was going to return to the two for homework but instead decided to have sex with Draco Malfoy. Amusingly, he watched Hermione frantically dress herself. She then ran towards the textbook, picked it up, and ran out the door and hearing the Common Room portrait slam, he chuckled to himself.

--

She ran as fast as she could. Her uniform was slightly wrinkled and her hair was more bushy than ever and messy. People gave her looks at her untidiness but she paid no attention. Her main goal was to get to Ginny and Ron. Approaching the Fat Lady she quickly called out the password and ran in. She approached the two out of breath and Ron and Ginny exchanged confused looks.

"Um…Hermione…you didn't look like that when you left here…" Ginny started off.

"What took you so bloody long?!" Ron shouted at her suggesting the worst.

Hermione stammered while blushing, "Nothing at all. First years were causing trouble, that's all. You know, the usual stuff," She ended with a small laugh but Ron and Ginny didn't buy it.

"Sure Hermione…" Ginny told her in the 'I'm-going-to-talk-to-you-later' tone. Hermione let out a sigh and sat down in the empty couch which she was supposed to be in but instead was having sex with Draco Malfoy.

--

**So there's the sex scene everyone! This is my first time writing one so I hope it's good. I had a lot of trouble with it…but review everyone! Please! Thank you. =] I need your opinions!**


	13. Prize

**DISCLAIMER:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciated it, although a lot more would come in handy. Please don't be shy to review; if it's bad or good, tell me. I want you to be honest with me. =] OH and another thing, a lot of people private message me to read and review their stories, and I do it all the time. So if you have a story, and want me to read and review it, I definitely will. A specific shout-out goes to harrypotterlover123; she's a great supporter and we worked together on a few things, but she's awesome! Check out her story: One month to love me: the bet. So here's Chapter 13, I hope you enjoy!

--

February soon neared Hogwarts and many girls were beginning to feel giddy. Of course, a girl's favorite day was Valentine's Day. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think about it. She had only had one Valentine in her life, and that was Viktor Krum, but that hadn't turned out so well. He was mostly physical and always stared at her making Hermione feel a bit uncomfortable at times, and he always pronounced her name wrong. Ginny was feeling anxious wondering if Harry was going to come and spend a day with her. Hermione had hoped that Harry would come for the day so Ginny could be happy, but they would have to find out on that day if Harry was to come or not. But Ginny had something else to take care of; Hermione. She hadn't asked Hermione right away about the incident in the Common Room, but she had passed a few comments about it here and there which made Hermione blush and look away instantly. She knew Hermione had done something with Draco and as the two girls were alone in the Dormitory, now was Ginny's chance to make it known.

"I know you had sex with him, Hermione," She broke the silence suddenly.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened, "WHAT! I…I don…"

"Hermione…c'mon! It was obvious. The sloppy uniform, bushy hair, blushing like mad, extra happy…I felt the same way after I had sex with Harry," She crossed her arms and gave Hermione a look.

"Alright…so…it happened…" Hermione blurted out feeling ashamed.

Ginny ran over and hugged her friend, "I'm so proud of you! FINALLY!"

A confused Hermione returned the hug but remained silent.

"It's about time you loosen up. I thought you'd never do it," Ginny continued and laughed.

"Yeah, well…I was going to have to do it eventually. Draco wouldn't have waited for me." Hermione turned away and sat on top of Ginny's luggage.

Ginny frowned, "Don't tell me you regret it or something."

Hermione remained silent and then laughed, "No, I enjoyed it actually…"

"Is he really a Sex God or what?" Ginny interrupted eager to know. Hermione blushed.

"He's definitely a professional…really good at it. He's gorgeous when he's naked…"

"Oh I bet! Is he really as long as girl's say he is?" Ginny was excited.

Hermione's whole face turned bright pink and she nodded looking away.

"Woo! Hermione! You naughty girl!" She teased Hermione and Hermione laughed.

"Where'd you guys do it?" Ginny continued.

"His room,"

"Typical," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell Ron, Gin! Please! He'd never forgive me," Hermione was concerned.

Ginny laughed, "Are you kidding me? He'd kill me, too. But of course I'm not telling him! It's none of his business anyways."

"Well, it's just…he could barely handle Harry and you…so what's makes anyone think he can handle Draco and I?" Hermione's heart raced.

"Hermione! RELAX WOMAN!" Ginny yelled and Hermione calmed a bit.

"I'm not telling him anything…besides, I think Lavender and him are getting back together," She went on and Hermione smiled.

"Well, that's good…" Hermione exclaimed but was cut off.

"WHAT! It bloody hell isn't because now they're just going to snog everywhere and she's going to be giggling non-stop and then I'm going to hear the never-ending 'Won-Won's' and…" Ginny was now fuming.

"Gin, if they get back together…then he'll stop being on my case so much," Hermione tried to calm down her friend.

"I guess…I can't believe you didn't tell me straight away, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled, "Well, you're the only one who knows, besides Draco and I, of course."

"I better be!" She exclaimed and Hermione laughed.

"You are. Don't worry. You're my best friend!"

"What are you and Draco doing for Valentine's Day?" Ginny changed the subject.

Hermione froze, "Err, I don't know…"

"Oh, I forgot…you hate that day. Does Draco know that you do?"

"Not really…but I'm sure he'll have something planned…" Hermione looked down.

"So…he won the bet!" She changed the subject yet again and Hermione jumped up.

"What did I say wrong?" Ginny was confused.

"I forgot all about that bet!" Hermione was shocked.

"Maybe he did, too," Ginny answered and Hermione walked out.

"Where are you going?" She began to follow Hermione.

"To talk to Draco!" She yelled back and the portrait door of the Common Room shut.

--

Hermione slowly walked in the Common Room to see Draco asleep on the couch. Memories of the first time she began to admire him sleeping attacked her, but Hermione tried to shrug them off. She tip-toed over to him, so as not to wake him up. Soundlessly, she made her way over to the couch and she bent on the rug beneath the couch. Her eyes rested on his angelic face. His breathing was a little heavy, his hair a little messy and the reflection of the fireplace danced on his face with an orange hue. Hermione smiled to herself and rested one hand on his cheek and her fingers gently stroked his skin. She kissed his forehead, down to his ear and whispered.

"Dracooo…Draco wake up!" Her whisper echoed slightly. The boy stirred.

While releasing a groan, his eyes fluttered open and he continued to blink madly as he got used to his surroundings. Once he realized where he was, his eyes rested on something before him, and they remained open. It was Hermione. The boy showed a smile to the girl and began to stretch himself out. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Thanks for waking me up," He finally spoke.

"Was that sarcasm?" She replied.

He smirked, "Maybe. You never know."

Hermione looked down and remained quiet.

"You know, babe, you never told me what I'd get if I win that bet," He looked at her.

"Why does it matter? You already won," Hermione didn't look up.

"So I don't get a prize?" His smirk was still there.

"You already have my virginity. Isn't that prize enough!" She rose from her position and stomped away.

"Hey, hey!" Draco called out and threw his feet off the couch and followed her.

He ran up to her and grabbed her arm and gently turned her towards him.

"Well, you got what you wanted…so just go away. You don't need me anymore," She didn't look him in the eye.

"Granger…Hermione, listen," He started off and lifted up her hand with the ring on it. "What did I tell you when I gave you this?"

"To be with you forever," She answered.

"So I still need you. Forever." He answered wincing a bit. He still wasn't used to this emotional stuff but he was trying.

Hermione nodded and then smiled, "So then your prize is me. Forever," She smirked as she started undressing herself in a tempting manner. She slowly took off each piece of clothing she wore one by one. Draco took a few steps back and admired this. The part of her body he loved was now being revealed to him. He bit his lip and smirked himself.

"And that's a prize I don't mind having," He answered and walked up to her swiftly while grabbing her waist and pressing his lips on hers. Hermione returned the kiss just the same and felt Draco's warm hands roam her almost naked body. His hands had began to remove the last pieces and there was a naked Hermione and a fully-clothed Draco making out like they never had before. Hermione broke the kiss and pouted.

"Tsk-tsk. This just won't do Mr. Malfoy," She teased and began to undress him herself. Draco let out a chuckle and let her undress him. He felt himself getting harder as Hermione undressed him and he had the sudden urge to take her right there but he tried to control himself. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could. Within seconds he was naked himself and he released a sigh as Hermione's soft small hands roamed his body in awe at every part. The two connected their lips again and Draco lifted Hermione off her feet and carried her over to the rug in front of the fireplace. He laid Hermione gently down on it with Draco on top of her, in between her legs. He could feel her wetness cling onto his hardness and the sexual chemistry began to emerge. The kiss was more meaningful and rough and their bodies were now clinging to each others. Hermione gently grinded her hips onto his causing them both to moan as sensations both ran up the two bodies. It was either sex was this good, or Draco was just amazing at it, Hermione thought.

Draco detached his lips from hers and began to kiss his way down her honey-scented skin, each kiss sweeter than the other. He stopped at her breasts and began to kiss around her left nipple. Hermione let out a soft moan that Draco heard, and he immediately put her nipple in mouth. He gently flicked his tongue around it, making it hard, and then he sucked on it as much as he could. His other hand massaged her other breast while their hips constantly grinded against each others. Hermione's hand instantly went into Draco's hair and all she could smell was his cologne which she had now gotten used to and loved it. The same sensations took over again and Hermione could've sworn she was in heaven. But then he stopped and so did the feelings. She felt him make the same trail he did before. And then she knew what he was going to do.

Hermione's legs spread wider for Draco and he bit his lip at this. She hadn't known why she was going along with this, but she wanted it. She bit her lip as she waited for something to happen. Arching her back and spreading her legs for Draco, she felt both hands wrap around both her thighs. He began to gently kiss and suck on both of her inner thighs which got a few gasps out of Hermione. His tongue soon came in contact with her clitoris as he licked it. Hermione let out a loud moan as a great wave of pleasure grabbed her and shook her. Draco's grip tightened on Hermione's thighs as he began his mission; he was eating her and Hermione never felt anything like this before. The waves of pleasure took over her and she was moaning now more than ever. Unconsciously, her left hand grabbed her breast and she massaged it herself while her right hand grabbed onto the rug for support. She bit her lip hard almost cutting it but Draco didn't stop at all. She didn't even know if these feelings were normal or if they were right but they felt so good that she never wanted Draco to stop. His tongue went deep inside her and the way she tasted was perfection. He massaged the inside of her with his tongue and went as deep as he could. His right hand slid off Hermione's thigh and began to rub her clit hard. Hermione let out a soft scream of his name which encouraged Draco more than ever. Draco hadn't been this hard in awhile and enjoyed the tingles that would erupt inside him here and there. This was a prize definitely worth keeping.

But the sexual chemistry soon came to a halt as a knock and a familiar voice echoed outside. Draco stood up while Hermione lay on the rug attempting to catch her breath.

"C'mon mate, I know your there. It's Blaise! I'm coming in," The voice announced.

Hermione shot up and ran for her clothes and Draco let out a frustrated noise and quickly dressed himself. He was hard no longer, for the moment was ruined and he muttered a few curse words to himself and Hermione shut the bathroom door behind her, dressing up and trying to fix herself.

"I'm coming!" Draco yelled at the door, "…fucking bastard…bloody hell…"

Draco opened the portrait door without saying 'hello' and walked back inside the Common Room. Blaise shut the door behind him and followed Draco inside. Before the two boys could say anything, out came a semi-neat Hermione walking over to Draco's side. Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at the two carefully. Hermione's clothes looked unorganized and rumpled while Draco's shirt wasn't tucked in and his hair wasn't neatly brushed. Hermione's tie was crooked and her hair was flattened but messy.

"Um, did I interrupt?" Blaise broke the silence.

"No, Blaise! Of course not! You're always welcome…" Hermione began.

"Yes," Draco spoke aggravated. Hermione hit his arm lightly but Draco ignored it.

Blaise laughed, "Sorry mate. You've already done her before, so relax," He went on as he sat down on the couch.

"You told him!" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"He's my best mate. Besides, don't act like you haven't told Weaselette anything," He snarled at her, obviously still aggravated.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest frowning.

"Don't worry, dear. Draco gets like that when he doesn't get his satisfaction," Blaise informed her. Hermione attempted a smile.

--

To much of Hermione's dislike, the castle was decorated in a Valentine's Day décor, except for the Dungeons and Potions classroom, of course. Hermione thought of the Potions classroom full of pink and red with hearts and with Snape in the middle of it all. The very idea made Hermione laugh, but she knew it would never happen. He would never accept it. All the girls constantly bragged about their Valentine's and they all shared their dreams of what they wanted to happen. Hermione wasn't expecting anything to happen and didn't really want anything to happen. She figured Draco wouldn't do anything except buy her something and call it a day. She thought it be best that way. Soon enough, the day she dreaded arrived. She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and headed for the showers. Today was a half day of classes which Hermione was relieved so that she could seek cover in her bedroom and ignore Valentine's Day.

Hermione stayed with Neville for classes due that Ginny's prediction was right; Lavender and Ron were dating again. Hermione was happy for him but she also wanted to spend time with him as well without Lavender interfering. But she clung to him as she always did, so Hermione knew that wasn't an option at the moment. But she was content with Neville. She helped him understood each lesson also advised him with his classwork. She stayed with Ginny after, who was excited for Harry to come. Hermione was glad that Harry was coming again and waited till he arrived.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and ran up to him, hugging him.

"Hey Hermione!" He exclaimed back returning the hug with a huge smile.

The two broke from the hug and Hermione made a face. "A suit Harry?"

"Shut up! It's for Ginny," He made a face at her and Hermione laughed.

"She's in the Common Room. Hope you two have fun!" She hugged him one last time.

Returning it he said, "Thanks. Have fun with Malfoy," He left.

Have fun with Malfoy? _What's that supposed to mean?_ She thought confused.

--

Still confused by Harry's remark she entered her own Common Room to find a note on top of their kitchen counter. Walking over to it, it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I will come by soon to pick you up tonight for somewhere special. Don't ask any questions and try not to be stubborn. If you're reading this, go to your ._

Hermione made a face. She hated surprises and this was one of those surprises. She couldn't be stubborn though. The last thing she needed was an argument. Grudgingly and annoyed, she sulked up the stairs to her room and shut it behind her. Looking over at her bed, there was a box on her bed with a note. Letting out a sigh, Hermione walked over to it. The box was neatly wrapped with a dark green paper and silver ribbon. Hermione gently grabbed the note of the box and read it:

_Wear this._

Expressionless, she left the note on the bed and gently unwrapped the box, not wanting to be messy. She untied the ribbon and laid it on her bed and slowly slid off the paper. A black box was now exposed to her. Biting her lip nervously, she took off the lid and placed it beside the box. Opening the tissue paper inside the box, she gasped at the sight before her. She removed the dress from the box and admired it. It was a long ivory dress with a silk covering on top, as part of the dress, with light silver designs across it. It was a unique kind of dress and Hermione teared up. _How much money could this boy possibly have?_ This time Hermione did not complain and she quickly undressed and carefully put the dress on her body. Looking in the mirror, Hermione was in awe at how perfect it looked on her. After admiring herself, she headed for her closet to get out a pair of silver high heels to match the dress. _It's perfect,_ Hermione thought. Grabbing her wand, she muttered a charm and soon her hair was in waves. Hearing a noise downstairs, she assumed it was Draco and she rushed to her door and opened it. Peeking out she smiled at the sight of Draco, in yet again a suit, pacing back and forth like mad. This was real. The butterflies in her stomach erupted and she went down step by step until she was at the last one.

"Draco," She called out to him in a whisper but he still heard her. Ending his pacing, he froze at the sight of her and his heart skipped over a few beats. She looked like an angel in that dress; the way it fit her body figure and made her look elegant, her posture in those heels, the way the colors blended with her skin tone, how her hair surrounded her face in light waves and they cascaded down her shoulders in the same manner. Her face glowed and her cheeks were a bright pink; she was an angel.

"Hermione," He walked over to her and bowed. Grabbing her hand with his, she raised it and laid a kiss upon it. Hermione let out a slight giggle and blushed.

"Where are we going?" She whispered to him.

"Did you not read the first letter correctly? No questions," He teased her.

Hermione smiled and lowered her head. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked her and Hermione nodded. He took her hand once more and Hermione knew this was it.

--

**Cliffhanger, much? Yes, I agree. You all know what to do. Review! I really need and love all your reviews, so the more reviews, the better everything will be. Thank you!**


	14. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER:** Hey everyone! I know I was supposed to update yesterday like I said to some people, but something got in the way. Yesterday I went with a bunch of my friends for a birthday party in Six Flags and I got home at 11:00 p.m. so I had no time for the story. I didn't update before that both because I was away on vacation in Spain and there was no internet access for me so I apologize completely! But here is chapter 14, finally:

--

Hermione knew this was it. The moment she held Draco's cold hand against her warm hand, she knew something serious was going to happen. She couldn't help but think of Harry's comment the whole time: _Have fun with Malfoy. _Could this be what he meant? She tried best to ignore her thoughts and try to focus on what was happening now with Draco and what he was possibly up to. Before she knew it, she was being led to the big glass windows in their Common Room and Hermione looked at him confused and then shocked as he had an elegant black broom in his free hand. She was petrified of flying and didn't think that Draco knew this quite yet. She wanted to say something to him but didn't want to upset him, but she couldn't go along with it either. Something inside her wanted to call out to him, but something also held her back so that when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Draco had now opened the window and the crisp air from outside now blew onto Hermione's skin causing goosebumps. His broom was ready floating above them near the window waiting for them to climb aboard. Now, Hermione spoke out.

"Draco…I can't…" Hermione blurted, not making sense.

"Can't what?" Draco eyed her carefully.

"That thing…I can't go…it flies…" Hermione cringed and Draco laughed.

"Yes, Hermione, everyone knows it flies," He teased her.

Hermione pouted, "That's not what I meant!" Draco became serious.

"I'm afraid of flying. That's why I never practiced with Harry, Ginny, Ron, or anyone else. I just supported them from the stands. I have a huge fear of flying. I don't trust those things," Hermione admitted to him.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked her a few moments later and Hermione became speechless. She didn't know how to answer him or if she should. She soon remembered all the times Draco had harshly criticized Hermione and her friends. He had been so cruel, and so heartless to them that never in a thousand years would she imagine Draco and her alone in their own Common Room dressed up with him asking her if she trusted him. After all those years of torture, she couldn't say yes but with the way she felt about him and loved him in a way she couldn't explain with words, she couldn't say no. Without answering, Hermione walked towards the broom and Draco helped her up.

Nervously, Hermione sat on the broom while her body was shaking. Her hands gripped on to the wood for her life. She watched Draco calmly seat himself in front of her getting ready to fly and Hermione gulped. Without warning, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco firmly and he smirked to himself.

"Are you ready?" He called out to her.

"Y…Yes," Hermione's voice shook. She had never flied before.

"I must warn you, though. We're going to be speeding, not flying so I suggest you hold onto me a little tighter," Draco warned and Hermione obeyed.

"Here we go!" Draco shouted and after that all Hermione could hear was the speed of the wind passing by them as they raced into the night. She didn't dare leave her eyes open for one second. She buried her face in Draco's back as they continued to fly. Her stomach rumbled and burned as if someone were pulling it inside out. Her heart was beating way too fast for her that it was almost about to pulse out of her. She was beginning to feel a slight dizziness and bit her lip hard so as not to think of anything except being on the ground. Sure enough, she got what she wanted. In a few seconds, everything stopped and Hermione cautiously looked up. Now realizing that they were firmly on the ground, Hermione squealed with excitement as she lept off the broom and now became in awe at what she saw in front of her. There was a round, white arch with a wooden floor that had a table for two in the middle along with a fountain behind it. The trees and bushes were decorated with many different colored flowers and lights that lit up the scenery beautifully. The cobblestone stone pathway led the two to the table that awaited them. Hermione soon felt a strong hand on the small of her back and looked at Draco speechless.

"You don't have to say anything, love. Happy Valentine's Day," Draco laid a kiss on her lips and Hermione was too shocked to do anything back. No one had ever done anything like this before, and here was her ex-sworn enemy doing all this only for her. Hermione followed Draco to the table and Draco helped Hermione to her seat and sat across from her with a small smile that Hermione returned. Soon, a figure appeared to them. Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion. A skinny and pale blond boy approached who sort of resembled Draco a bit.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you both," The boy started. "Here are your menus. Just let me know when you're ready to order," He finished in a proper manner and walked off.

"Draco? Who's he?" Hermione whispered to him over the menu.

Draco smirked, "He's my cousin,"

"You set your cousin up as our waiter?!"

"We made a deal together so he was alright with it," He replied shrugging.

Hermione didn't say no more and looked down at the menu. Her eyes immediately went to the pasta section for she had been craving some for days. There wasn't usually much of pasta at dinner in Hogwarts which Hermione found somewhat disappointing. Pasta was an all-time favorite of hers and ate it whenever she could. But ever since Hogwarts, she usually only ate pasta back at home for the summertime. Still undecided, the waiter came to them with a fancy bottle of wine and a bucket of ice to put it in. He poured a glass for Hermione and then for Draco.

"You picked out the wine already?" Hermione laughed a bit.

"Yes I did. Before we came, actually. It's a personal favorite of mine," He smirked.

"Do you know what you want?" Hermione asked him.

"You," He winked at her and Hermione looked back down at her menu blushing.

"Well I'm having pasta," Her cheeks still red from the comment.

"That's pretty vague," He teased her.

"Shush, you! I still haven't decided which one," Hermione scolded. Draco chuckled.

"Hm, actually, ravioli doesn't sound too bad," She continued. "I'll have that," She closed her menu.

"Roasted chicken with mashed potatoes for me, then," He closed his menu as well.

The waiter soon came ready waiting for their orders. "Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes. She'll have ravioli and I'll be having the Roasted chicken with mashed potatoes," Draco handed the menus over and the waiter nodded and left.

"I still can't believe you got your cousin to do that," Hermione leaned in a bit.

"What? He was alright with it. I could've forced him, you know, but I didn't," He answered.

"Draco? Why me?" Hermione suddenly blurted out to him.

"What do you mean?" Draco froze.

"Out of all the rich and _pure_ girls you could possibly have, you chose me?"

"Yes. Why not?" He hadn't exactly known what she was playing at.

"Well, I'm just…me. I mean…" Hermione started off and Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione was now confused.

"You obviously are unaware of the effect you have on men," He still laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly, any guy would do anything to drag you into the nearest empty room and shag your brains out," Draco spoke and Hermione winced.

"But you're the know-it-all and the goody-goody girl so no one dared to do it because they knew they wouldn't get very far," He finished off.

"What do you mean 'not get very far'?"

"Because you'd stop them and punch them. Believe me when I say this, one punch from you is enough to last a lifetime," Draco admitted and Hermione laughed.

"You're a beautiful girl. Even I have to admit it. I always found you so," He looked down.

"Then why were you always so mean to me?" She asked him.

"Just forget about that," He still made no eye contact.

"Fine, then can you answer my first question," Hermione was feeling a bit irritated.

"You mean, why you? First off, you're beautiful. Second of all, you're extremely intelligent. Most girls in the school aren't as intelligent as you are. Third of all, you know how to put me in place. Fourth, you're good in bed, don't hit me for that. Fifth, there's just something about you that made me have feelings for you. It's hard to explain, but I love you. You should always know that," He now made eye contact.

'_Damnit Draco, did you really have to go that soft?' _He thought to himself angrily.

"That means a lot to me," Hermione whispered and Draco reached over to grab her hand and nodded.

The food arrived and Hermione's nostrils were filled with the pasta smell she had grown to love. Smiling to herself wildly she immediately picked up her fork and began to eat hoping she wouldn't be messy in front of Draco. Elegantly, Draco picked up his fork and knife and began to eat as well. The two ate in silence with the occasional drinking of wine in between bites. Hermione thought it was better to eat this way so that she wouldn't have to do anything embarrassing while eating and talking at the same time. But watching the elegance and neatness in the way Draco ate made her suddenly feel like Ron Weasley at the dinner table in Hogwarts. Soon enough, both were done eating and Hermione was glad she hadn't made such a mess. Wiping her mouth gently with the napkin, she looked up at the waiter who laid two slices of chocolate cake in front of them and took away their dinner plates.

"Dessert as well, Draco?" Hermione laughed.

He smirked, "Why not?"

Hermione smiled and picked up her new fork and began to indulge in the slice of cake. It was perfection. The chocolate was rich and sweet and delightful and Hermione's stomach was satisfied. Sure she knew she was going to get fat from this, but she didn't care. She was skinny to begin with and hadn't really been eating much this year anyways, so what did it matter. She tried to eat slowly in order to preserve the moment, but of course, it had to finish sometime. Soon the waiter came to take the plates and the empty glasses and Draco put some money in the waiters pocket and stood up. With a wave of his hand the table had disappeared and now Hermione was standing for the seats had disappeared as well. A slow romantic song could now be heard and Draco leaned into Hermione grabbing one hand while placing his other on her waist. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand in return and rested her other hand on his shoulder. The two were soon dancing around on the wooden floor, their bodies touching while they danced with only the music and nothing else. Hermione could've sworn this was heaven and she didn't know how long they stayed or how long they had been dancing till but she didn't want it to end.

Sure enough, it did. And she found herself once more on the broomstick. Wincing, she hoped this would be her last time ever riding on that thing. She clung onto to Draco with her life wanting to be on the ground again. The same feeling in her stomach before now worsened with the food in her stomach and she hoped to Merlin that she wouldn't vomit in front of Draco. The second they arrived in front of the open window, Hermione scrambled in, glad to be finally off that broomstick for good. Draco chuckled and soon climbed in himself shutting the window behind him.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" She grew serious. Draco nodded.

"Did Harry know what we were going to do tonight or anything?" She asked.

"Potter!" He snarled in disgust, "What the bloody hell would I be doing talking to that prat?"

"Oh, nothing…it's just…nothing," Hermione trailed off and walked towards the stairs to her bedroom, the comment that Harry made still in her head. He had to know something. Draco watched her go into her room.

"The dress is yours to keep, by the way," He said and Hermione nodded not facing him.

She went inside and began to slowly undress. She slipped off her shoes and put them back in the closet and folded her dress neatly into the box and placed the box in the closet as well. She put on her pajamas and her hair in a ponytail getting ready for bed. A certain noise caused her to jump and get her wand off of the dresser.

"Relax. It's me," Draco told her while closing the door behind him.

"Why are you in my room?" Hermione asked him confused.

"You were in mine not too long ago," He winked at her.

"That's because you carried me up there to have sex with you," Hermione crossed her arms. Draco approached her.

"Oh, so my sex is bad then?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed a deep red, "I didn't say that…"

"How is my sex then?" He teased her.

"Um, good…really good…" Hermione looked away still blushing.

Draco laughed and kissed her, "Exactly what I thought."

He walked over to her bed and lay down. "I'm sleeping with you tonight. It's warm in here."

Hermione nodded and placed her wand down while climbing into bed. Draco put the blanket over them, his eyes searching every detail of her room and Hermione lay with her head on his chest.

"Oh, Draco?" She whispered.

"Yes," He answered.

"I love you, too," She whispered again.

"I know," He began to stroke her hair and soon Hermione fell sound asleep. But a part of Draco regretted saying that.

'_You can't fall in love with a monster you stupid girl,' _He thought frustrated.

Draco was well aware of the war approaching Hogwarts soon, and the circumstances of either sides winning were different. He had no idea what the outcome would be or if Hermione or he would even be alive after it. He was a monster. Here he was helping the Dark Lord and making the most innocent girl at school, who was a target for the Dark Lord, fall in love with him. Not to mention his father that would kill them both if he ever were to know. He knew that as the days went by, he was putting Hermione more and more at danger, but he couldn't seem to get away from her even if he wanted to. Letting out a sigh, thankful that Hermione was asleep, he tried to go to sleep himself. Shutting off the lights, he surprisingly fell into a deep sleep.

--

**Yes, there is a war coming up. I've decided to do so because it'll make their relationship more interesting. A lot more dramatic and interesting stuff is going to happen in that war, so keep reading on. In the meantime, REVIEW! Tell me how you think the date went. When you review, it makes me extremely happy, so please please please review! Thank you. :]**


	15. Conspiracy

**DISCLAIMER:** I guess I fail at updating quickly. I apologize this chapter is a few days late. I had so much to do! School has just started and homework is already coming my way, I'm preparing for the SAT, and I had to finish my summer assignment in a few days before it was due. I was pretty busy, but I made sure that this weekend I was definitely going to post another chapter up, so here we are. =] THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! KEEP IT UP! Here is Chapter 15. Enjoy!

--

Higher temperatures were beginning to be noticed by the students on the Hogwarts Grounds as February transformed into March. Classes seemed to go by so quickly and before anyone knew it, it would be time to go back on the scarlet train that led them home. But before that would take place, an unknown war was about to erupt in the castle. Hermione, a brave seventeen year old Gryffindor girl, sensed the war coming before anyone else could. She had been secretly meeting with her best friend, Harry Potter, on rare occasions and he would inform her on everything. Now, Hermione had a mission; to prepare Hogwarts for the battle ahead. There was always a bad side, however, and Hermione had realized this, too. She was in love with the very person who was affiliated with the other side of the battle. Hermione felt traitorous to everyone. Here she was, fighting with her best friend while remaining faithful to the person she loved on the other side. Oddly enough, Harry never mentioned Draco in any part of the war, but that wasn't important. Harry and Hermione approached Professor McGonagall's Office in silence.

"Professor?" Harry's voice called out and soon a sharp-looking woman came into view.

"Potter? Granger?" Her curious yet panicked tone called back to them.

"We have something to tell you," Harry walked in with Hermione following, shutting the door behind them and placing a charm on the door to ensure that no one could listen.

"It's something urgent, Professor, and we trust you to know this," Hermione now chimed in.

"We're sure Dumbledore already knows about the war coming up," Harry added.

The stern-looking Professor remained silent, but was filled with sorrow. "Yes. He did mention it."

"We need you to prepare the school, to help protect them. Now more than ever," Hermione emphasized eagerly.

"When will this happen?" The Professor remained still.

"We're not sure. Sometime in June, perhaps. But it's already near April, so it's only two months away. You never know when he can attack. I bet Vold…" Harry started off.

"HARRY!" Hermione nudged him painfully. "Don't say it!"

"…You-Know-Who doesn't even know when he's going to attack," He finished.

"I will be sure to prepare the school and everyone in it, Mr. Potter. You may go now," The Professor led them off, worried sick for the many innocent students.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione clung to Harry's arm as she tugged him towards the door, exiting quickly. Biting her lip nervously, she quickly scanned the corridors making sure they were safe from any trouble or eavesdropping.

"It's my entire fault," Harry whispered with his head hung low.

"Don't speak like that, Harry. No one is to blame. It's just the way it is and there's nothing we can do," Hermione hoped to lift Harry's mood.

"I put everyone in danger and not only that but my best friend falls for the enemy which is going to cause even more problems. Did you not think of that Hermione?" He grew serious.

"Harry, don't remind me. I know what I did was stupid and naïve, but I can't get out of it. I don't even want to and I know it sounds horrible to you, but it's the truth," She sighed.

"Has Ron accepted it yet?" Harry eyed her curiously.

"No, actually," Hermione made a disappointed face, "He went on a hunt to kill him a week ago. It took a bunch of us to hold him back."

Harry chuckled, "Well, that's Ron for you."

"And, not only that, two days ago he was about to force Draco to make the Unbreakable Vow so that he can be sure Draco won't hurt me," Hermione bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

Harry was now laughing, "Well, at least I know one of my best friends is still their self."

Shrugging, Hermione made a face, "None of you are going to accept this, aren't you?"

"Maybe things might change after the war…depending on what happens," Harry replied after silence.

"Where are you going now?" Hermione whispered hurt.

"Back to where I came from, of course. This is as stressful for me as it is for you," He reassured her as he began to walk away from her.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione was shocked.

Harry hung his head, "I can't see her. It'll tear me apart if I do." And he left.

Hermione stayed there, still in her spot, shocked and broken. Why wouldn't Harry see her? It couldn't possibly be that he still believed he was going to be the one to die. She wouldn't be able to bear that, especially Ginny. Every emotion was now drained out of Hermione. She could feel and think nothing, and couldn't even find it in her to move. But now, guilt washed over her being. How could she find it in her to love Draco Malfoy? She was perfectly aware of what and who he was, but somehow, it wasn't stopping her from attaching herself to him. There was something about him that lured her in unexpectedly. Now more than ever, Draco was leaving at late hours or during class time dressed in that usual stupid suit he always wore, and although Hermione played stupid, she knew perfectly well the Dark Lord was calling. If only, she thought, she could know as to what the meetings were for. But that was impossible to do. She didn't want to be more of a traitor than she already was.

--

Feeling like utter rubbish, Hermione sluggishly made her way to her shared Common Room. To no surprise, it was without Draco. Her chocolate hues danced around at the empty stone walls, the heat radiating fire that cackled creating spark noises in the room, the bookshelves with the books piled neatly and in order, the kitchen that remained clean as if it were unused, and the couches that looked neatly done and well kept as if not a soul lived in this room. Soon enough crinkles creased as Hermione threw her bag among one of the couches. She continued walking around the room aimlessly.

"Draco?" She called out suddenly and waited. Silence responded to her.

"Draco…Malfoy…?" She called out hesitantly and again, silence.

Giving up, she walked out boldly to the staircase leading to his room instead of hers. The staircase felt so unfamiliar to her knowing she was entering somewhere that she usually didn't. Opening the door cautiously, she stared into the almost dark room; the moonlight created a small glow onto the room. Her eyes scanned the room, but no sign of him.

"Draco? You there?" She whispered loudly into the room and yet again, silence.

Closing the door, frustrated, she knew Draco was gone yet again and she raced down the stairs. Muttering a few things to herself, she roughly grabbed her bag and swung it violently missing her shoulder paying no mind. Running up the familiar staircase, she slammed the door behind her. What sense did anything make anymore? Hermione wished for this war to be over for good and perhaps, everything will become clear in the end as it always does. But what was Hermione thinking? This was Draco Lucius Malfoy she was dealing with. She threw the bag on the bed and sat at her desk impatiently. Her fingers hurriedly opened the pages to her memories and secrets, and she settled on a fresh blank sheet.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wonder what people think of me, especially now. Here I am fighting on the good side with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and the Order but then again, at the same time, I'm in love with the enemy. That enemy, if you haven't guessed, is Draco Malfoy. Is it such a wrong thing of me to do, especially at a time like this? The usual me would have never allowed this, but for some reason, I can't get out of it. I can't get away from him ever and I find myself not wanting to either. When the war comes, sometime in June, what am I going to do? What is Draco going to do? I cannot fight on both sides of the war but then again I wouldn't want anything to happen to Draco. Urgh, this makes no sense anymore! I don't know what to do. I feel so pathetic doing this, but then, I don't care. I don't even think I'm myself anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Mia._

Hermione stared at the page where she just confessed a mess of her thoughts into a paragraph. Blankly, she put her quill away and shut her diary while placing it deep into her desk drawer. She walked over to her bed and began to undress herself of her uniform and replace them with her pajamas. Her body began to protest inside needing to get some sleep, and Hermione, in a weak enough state as she was in, agreed and laid herself on the bed. Within seconds she fell into a deep slumber, but it wasn't a comfortable one.

--

Draco, on the other hand, was having the same problem. He tossed and turned in his own bedroom of the Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord still used his Manor as the place to hold all his meetings, which Draco hated. He could never see his Manor as the same way ever again. Only covered in green silk boxers, his skin prickled as if he were on fire that burned right through him. The dreams that played in his mind were deadly, but they made no sense to him at all. Hermione's face came into view here and there, but faded with an instant into something else that Draco couldn't remember. Hot flashes ran up his pale body as he shook with fear and cold sweat clung to his face. And soon, a horrible pang hit him as if taking all the wind out of him and his body shook violently. Bolting out of his bed, wide awake, he paced around while wiping the sweat off of his face. His heart pounded darkly and his breathing was raspy.

"I've got to get out of here," He whispered to himself. Home just wasn't home for Draco.

--

"Oh finally! You're awake!" A happy Ginny was next to Hermione's bed.

"What time is it?" Hermione stirred and buried her face in her pillow.

"Does it even matter? It's Saturday! No one cares about the time," Ginny made a face.

"I do. I need more sleep," Hermione muttered rising her head off the pillow.

"All you do is sleep and be miserable. Please don't say it's Draco," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whether you like it or not, yes," Hermione got off the bed and stretched, "It's complicated."

"Oh, EVERYTHING'S complicated for you, Hermione. Look at Harry and me!" Ginny's voice now rose and was irritated.

Hermione froze not considering that. She hadn't even realized the time that Harry and Ginny spent apart compared to Draco and herself. The familiar wave of guilt swept over Hermione and she had no idea what to say. Ginny had obviously become angry with her and she didn't want to worsen the situation. She nodded her head and walked up to her friend hugging her close.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about that," She muttered and Ginny laughed.

"For the smartest witch of her age, you're not really that bright sometimes," Ginny joked letting go of her.

Hermione laughed, "I can slip sometimes."

"Go get dressed so we can go for breakfast!" Ginny ordered immediately.

"Alright, alright! Let me shower first. Real quick, I promise!" Hermione called out to Ginny as she ran down the stairs to the bathroom.

--

"Draco, sweetie, please hurry up!" Narcissa Malfoy whispered desperately to her son through the bathroom door in her only son's bedroom. She didn't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting for his temper became nasty and he wasn't too pleased with the Malfoy family as he used to be.

"I'm done, Mother," A tall and handsome blond, who resembled his father in so many ways, now stood in the doorway of the bathroom. His usual suit was dressed on him and his hair was styled elegantly. His mother beamed at him somewhat proud, but worried sick for her son's future. Lately, she didn't know what to do except to deal with the problem, even if it led her to sorrow for her son and husband. Biting her lip, trying not to cry, she reached up and placed a small kiss on both her sons' cheeks.

"Go, go. You don't want to keep him waiting," She choked out her words and Draco didn't want to see no more. He nodded at her and made her way past her and out of his bedroom. Clenching his teeth, he bitterly walked down the many halls of Malfoy Manor into the main room where the meeting was being held. Regretting his decision, he opened the door and all eyes were set on him. Eyes of Death Eaters, of murderers, of his fathers. Gulping hard, he shut the door and felt the stares burning through him as if they knew the truth of his feelings, of his secret love interest, of his self, of everything. At that moment, he felt more exposed than ever as he nervously took his seat next to his father, whose eyes were still locked onto his sons' existence.

"Ah, the youngest Malfoy has cared to join us," A snake like voice spoke; the Dark Lord.

A few Death Eaters chuckled, but Draco remained silent. The color was now washed out of his skin and his eyelids more wide apart than ever. Draco knew better than to speak at times like these. He had always known to remain silent unless he was spoken to importantly about something. It was the best thing to do, especially in his condition. Now the meeting began, and Draco braced himself for the worst. The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were now engaging in a heated discussion but the Dark Lord seemed pleased through all this. The color slowly came back to him and he felt more at ease, glad that the conversation had no relevance to him.

--

"Is Ron at the Great Hall already?" Hermione asked Ginny while shaking her hair attempting to dry it. She felt more relaxed after her shower, which put her in better spirits.

"I believe so. Isn't he always?" Ginny joked and Hermione laughed.

"Are Lavender and him together yet?" Hermione now remembered.

"A few days ago they got together. Finally! I hope they don't snog everywhere again," She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry. Just leave them be."

"Um, excuse me?!? That's my bloody brother! I'm not tolerating that," She retorted angrily.

"He's old enough to make his own decisions, Ginny," Hermione informed her.

"There's something called privacy, though. Doesn't hurt to go there," Ginny huffed.

Soon enough the two girls rushed over to their usual seats only to find Ron and Lavender all cuddled up feeding their breakfasts to each other.

"Doesn't that make you want to gag?" Ginny grew cross.

Hermione made a face, "It's mainly her giggle that bothers me."

"I do NOT want to imagine them in bed together," Ginny shook her head traumatized.

Hermione bursted out laughing causing a few stares to head her way, but she ignored them and continued laughing. Ginny made a face at her, not finding the humor in the situation, but soon enough she ended up laughing as well. Ginny grabbed a plate for both Hermione and herself and began to load their plates with eggs, bacon, and toast with maple syrup and butter.

"It's not that funny, Hermione," Ginny chuckled.

"Y-yesss…" Hermione chocked out still laughing. "Imagine Ron naked…"

"ALRIGHT THEN, so breakfast is ready, start eating NOW!" Ginny raised her voice trying to fight away the unwanted images. Hermione only burst out laughing once more.

"Honestly Hermione…" Ginny shook her head.

--

The meeting seemed to be running smoothly for Draco. He remained in his seat, maintaining a proper posture pretending to be interested in the discussion that still took place. His eyes swarmed around at each Death Eater seated around the table. Today, for some odd reason, seemed to be only the males that were invited. Not a single female was present in the room. Draco found that odd, for usually there were always the females in the room, but he didn't care too much. He needed some food in his system, especially with what happened last night, but that wasn't the case. He would have to wait till after the meeting, but then again, who knew how long it would take. The Dark Lord never scheduled his meetings by time. Soon enough, the topic turned to Harry Potter and Draco began to tune in, hoping to get something useful out of it.

"What about Potter, my Lord?" McNair spoke out.

"Wherever he may be hiding, he won't be hidden for long. He will come out eventually," He hissed with a smirk. Draco cringed inside.

"How do we do that, my Lord?" McNair continued.

"Do what?" He questioned his follower.

"Get Potter out of wherever he's hiding, my Lord," McNair replied and then silence.

The Dark Lord remained silent and his expression blank. He remained in that state for quite some time and paced as he did so. Draco began to feel dizzy as his eyes followed the Dark Lord's every step, back and forth, left and right. Eagerness, curiosity, anticipation, and fear could be silently heard in the room as each follower almost bursted for the answer. Each follower was willing to be as of much assistance to the Dark Lord as possible, in order to gain his respect for they were all certain that the Dark Lord was going to take over the Wizarding World. Soon enough, he stood at the head of the table again and waited impatiently for his answer.

"Isn't it obvious? The boy is foolish when it comes to his friends. He's weak!" He hissed.

The Death Eaters became disappointed, confused by his answer, "What are you saying, my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy now spoke and Draco shivered at his father's voice.

"I am saying that he would do anything for them, no matter what the circumstance," Voldemort continued. Silence still dominated.

"Are you saying we hold one of his friends captive, my Lord?" Lucius continued.

"Yessss!" The Dark Lord now chuckled triumphantly.

The Death Eaters all now smirked at each other thinking brilliantly of the plan. Draco, however, panicked on the inside not all too sure of where this was going, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Which one, my Lord?" Lucius questioned for he knew Potter's friends quite well.

"Oh this one'll be a special prisoner of mine," The Dark Lord licked his lips.

The Death Eaters chuckled and Draco felt his stomach churn.

"Granger," The Dark Lord smirked mischievously.

The Death Eater snickered amongst each other whispering approvingly. The Dark Lord watched over his followers pleased at how effectively everything was working out for them and their side. Draco on the other side felt as if his insides had just been ripped out of him. Nausea now filled his entire being and his legs felt like jelly on his seat as the blood stopped flowing and the color was drained completely out of him. He became filled with hatred for it was his fault now. He had risked her life to the fullest, and now they were out for the very person he loved the most. His secret was now at risk and so were their lives for good. His brain began to feel fuzzy and he felt light-headed as the truth sank deeper and deeper into him. Losing himself, he excused himself slurring, and ran out to the nearest bathroom in the Manor and released everything from his insides into the toilet before him. The last he remembered of anything was the vomit and his mother screaming his name in fear.

--

**Like I said, it was going to get dramatic and interesting. The war is going to be important for their relationship, so stay tuned into that. =] REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me everything you think. SUGGESTIONS? Tell me those too in a review! Thank you. =]**


	16. Missing

**DISCLAIMER:** Yes we all know I can't update quickly and I do feel sorry. But do know that whenever I get the chance, I immediately think about this story so, no, it is not abandoned! Everyone stay tuned! It's just with school, life gets very hectic and you find no time for your personal self anymore. At least…that's how I feel. Anyways, I'm rambling now, but like I promised, the chapter is up this weekend! Thank you EVERYONE for the amazing reviews! Remember: Read, review, and enjoy! =]

--

Draco Malfoy stirred drowsily in his sleep. His body was burning and felt as if needles were stabbing into every inch of his skin. The same nauseous feeling erupted in his stomach but he didn't vomit after that incident. A pounding rhythm in his forehead opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. His breathing wasn't normal and his heart was beating way too quickly. Cautiously, he heaved himself into a sitting position on his bed. Still dressed in his suit, hot flashes took over him. He wondered why no one had undressed him when he was sick like this. Standing up, he removed each article of clothing until the only thing covering him was his black silk boxers. Laying himself back down on his bed in silent pain, his concerned mother barged into the room. The echoing of the doors slamming against the walls made Draco jump causing the nauseous feeling to worsen inside him.

"Draco! Draco dear! You're awake…" Narcissa's whispery screams were now heard as she surrounded her only child.

"Yes, mother, I'm awake. Calm the bloody hell down!" He protested angrily. The pain inside him was now increasing and his mother's concerns weren't helping him.

"What exactly happened to me?" He continued after his mother obeyed his command.

"I'm not sure. You came out from the Death Eater meeting all pale and sweaty and you vomited all over the toilet. After…you collapsed," She spoke quietly. The scene replayed in her head and the fright took hold of her once more.

"I have to get back to school," Draco continued getting off the bed, heading to his closet.

"Draco dear, you're in pain. You need to relax," His mother protested.

"I'll take a Healing Potion from Snape. He won't mind. I can't stay here," He responded blankly pulling out his Slytherin robes and changing into them.

His mother silently watched, not knowing what to say or think. She didn't want Draco to be surrounded by this, but then again, she wanted him home to make sure he was safe. She knew that no matter what she said, Draco would not listen, so she remained silent and waited for him to depart.

"I've been away from school for too long. People will start to get suspicious…especially Granger," He continued grabbing his mother's attention.

"The Mudblood?" She spat disgusted, "Why does she matter?"

"She's Head Girl, mother. We have to share a common room and do rounds together, remember? I've asked Blaise to inform her I was sick. I think a week is a good enough break. I wouldn't want her running off to people saying I'm missing. It'll blow our cover for everything," He spoke as the excuse came to his mind. He couldn't even tell his mother about her.

His mother nodded, knowing it was true, even if Draco secretly meant something else she didn't know about. "You're right…I'll pass what you said just now to the others as to why you left. The Dark Lord will understand. He doesn't want his cover blown, especially now," She answered kissing his forehead and watching him walk out the door.

"Goodbye mother," The blond departed.

--

"Hey! What are both of you doing here?" Hermione approached the two first years that were expected in detention an hour ago.

"Mind your business," One of the Slytherin girls spat at her.

"10 points from Slytherin for your attitude!" Hermione glared, "Professor McGonagall is already notified of your skipping detention so you two are in enough trouble as it is,"

"Oh, you found them! I knew I could count on you ," She smiled at her top student and lowered it eyeing the two first years. "You two follow me, now," She spoke sternly.

She strode away with the two sulking Slytherin girls but not without saying, "Oh and 20 points for Gryffindor, Ms. Granger!"

Hermione smiled proudly to herself, beaming. The Head of her House was proud of her work and Hermione was, too. The only thing, secretly, making her feel incomplete was the lacking presence of Draco Malfoy. Ever since he left, she could've sworn she saw shadows lurking around her as if someone were spying on her. It couldn't be Draco; he'd make himself visible to her. Today she ignored the mysterious shadows and decided to remain in the most common corridors and in the corridors that she knew by heart. With the war definitely arriving, anything could happen and Hermione was prepared for the worst, although, how bad could 'the worst' be? She always walked with her hand gripping the handle of her wand to ensure she was ready if anyone attacked. Walking in a steady and slow pace looking for any students, a small swooshing sound was heard behind her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in alarm. Instantly she turned, wand illuminating with the Lumos spell. As the days passed, she was becoming more and more frightened of doing her Head Girl duties. _'If only Harry were here,' _She thought to herself hopelessly.

"Who's there?" She spoke to the silence and no one appeared. She remained there.

Another swoosh. Hermione turned petrified and the fire from the columns that dimly lit the corridors was extinguished, only the moonlight seeping through. Her heart now raced and she wilted inside. Her breathing quickened as she slowly made small footsteps around the floor she was on. The same swoosh appeared, only this time, with a flash of platinum blond.

"Dra…Draco?" She whispered to herself. _Why would he do this?_

"Draco, this isn't funny!" She attempted to sound braver.

"Draco you say?" A voice spoke sounding more like a man's voice. "Wasn't it Malfoy?"

Hermione became frozen. "Who are you?" She was eager to know.

Remaining still, a scream erupted out of her. A shrilling scream echoed as a deep pain entered her stomach. She fell straight to the floor and felt another deep pain surface, but she became so numb she couldn't tell where. She lay on the floor limp, wincing in pain and loosing her consciousness slowly. A blurry figure entered her vision but her mind grew too fuzzy to make sense of the person. Within seconds, she had lost her consciousness with her body and knew no more.

"I believe you mean…Lucius," He whispered to her lifeless body, smirking. He had completed the mission of kidnapping Harry Potter's best friend. The Dark Lord was sure to be proud for it was all part of the plan. Not even daring to touch her filthy body, he muttered a spell and levitated her. Together they apparated, leaving the corridor as it was before they arrived, except for the few spots of blood on the floor.

--

Draco muttered the password and strode into his shared common room. The aftertaste of the Potion had left a bitter taste in his mouth making him feel weird every time he swallowed. But that didn't matter to him. All he cared about was the safety of Hermione Granger. The Death Eaters were after her like crazy and Draco needed to hide her somewhere without the Death Eaters knowing it was him. How he would accomplish this was unclear to him, but he would soon figure something out. To his surprise the Common Room was clean and untouched and there was no noise coming from anywhere. He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and opened it to see no Hermione. Shutting it behind him, he climbed down the stairs and went up the next one to Hermione's bedroom and it was empty as well. Assuming she was doing her rounds and closing the door, he then realized something. Her room was a mess. It was not how he had last seen it.

"This is definitely not Hermione," Draco commented to himself entering her room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and her books were spread all over the floor. Looking around, his eyes were soon caught by something he'd never seen. It was a book that lay exposed on her desk. He'd never seen her carry this around. Curiously, he walked over to it and sat at the unoccupied desk. Looking at it carefully, it seemed like a diary in Hermione's handwriting. Draco flipped through the pages landing on one and deciding to read it.

"Dear Diary, Draco and I are in love. I confronted him and the truth came out. We've been bonding this past week and I had my first real kiss with him. It felt…well, real. It was an experience that I don't believe I can explain. It was as if the whole world fell silent and it was Draco and I locked in a connection that could not be broken. But I have a secret. Each time I admire his body, I find myself wanting him in a way I've never wanted any boy before. Is that normal? I'm beginning not to care about that bet anymore…if he does it, then so be it. But there is a part of me that's holding back but I'm not really paying attention to that part of me. Anyways, Draco is gone and I don't know how long for. He just left and he said he couldn't explain it to me. He looked like he was in pain and whatever it is that he left for must've been serious. It's already been two days and I doubt he's even in the school at all. I thought he was never going to leave but I was wrong. I'm stuck here without him…again. Oh, and he also gave me a promise ring which I promised to be with him forever. I'll write more when I can. Sincerely, Mia."

Draco felt a smile approach his face at the feelings mentioned but also felt guilt. He had left Hermione alone for so many times that he didn't know how to explain everything to her. And now that he came back for her, she was gone somewhere. Either doing her rounds or in the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends. Sighing, Draco observed the room not making sense of the mess.

--

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked out loud to the two teens wrapped entirely in their make-out session.

"Excuse me! OUR BEST FRIEND IS MISSING!" Ginny now raised her voice.

Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown now focused their attention on her.

"You! Get the fuck out of here! I need to talk to my brother," The red-head demanded.

"Bye baby," The boy whispered as the girl left his lap.

"URGH! YOU DISGUST ME!" The girl continued to yell.

"What the bloody hell do you want from me?" The boy now stood.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Maybe there is a possibility that our best friend is MISSING!" Ginny responded sarcastically.

"How do you know she's missing?" Ron argued back.

"She was supposed to meet us two hours ago! It's 12 o'clock midnight!"

"Maybe that git of hers came back," Ron made a face.

"Doubt it! She would've told us, Ron," Ginny now grew concerned.

"Why don't we go to her Common Room then? We know her password," Ron offered.

"I guess so. C'mon let's go. I'm not going to bed knowing that she's missing,"

"She's not missing…" Ron groaned to himself.

The two siblings walked in a heated silence as they knew the way to Hermione's Common Room. The two refused to say anything to each other, although, in their mind's, there was a lot to say. But both knew that this wasn't the time to curse each other, for there was the possibility of their missing best friend. Being observant of her surroundings, Ginny froze.

"Ron…are you bleeding?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No!" Ron answered bewildered. "What are you on about tonight?"

"There's blood on the floor you imbecile!" Ginny yelled back at him.

"What the bloody hell…" Ron now observed the spot of blood that all connected together.

"It looks like it's been here awhile…like maybe two or three hours ago!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Come on, Gin. Stop over-reacting. Maybe someone had an accident and forgot to clean up. Or maybe they didn't want to clean up," Ron tried to sound optimistic.

"Oh really, bright eyes! What if that person was Hermione?" She retorted.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ron pointed down the corridor that led to Hermione's Common Room.

--

Draco continued to flip through the pages aimlessly until he landed upon someone else's handwriting. He noticed the handwriting instantly and felt his heart leap out of his chest. The more words from the handwriting he read, the larger his eyes widened. He dropped the book out of his hand as if it were contagious and jumped off the chair and observing the mess around him. Someone had raided her room and kidnapped her. He was too late to save her.

Their secret had been discovered and now they were both set to die. Managing to climb down the stairs, tears slowly rolled down his pale complexion as he knew Hermione was dead somewhere because of him. The words now clung to him and there was no way of escaping it.

_I know of your secret now, Draco. You both will be taken care of painfully._

His breathing grew heavily as well as his heartbeat. The only place he could think of where she would be was Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters had kidnapped her and now they were after him. Quickly he raced out of the Common Room and to the Astronomy Tower where he apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

--

**So there was Chapter 16! There will be more Draco/Hermione interaction in the next chapter. This was just some added suspense. =] REVIEW! Tell me what you think please! I always reply to everyone's reviews, so please review! **


	17. Interrogation

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm beginning to dislike school, personally. I have another essay for history due this month! So in September and October alone, I've had 3 essays! And a lot of exams here and there, as well with homework. I'm under a lot of pressure as you can tell, but I tried my best to update when I can for you guys. This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, but I managed to complete it with more interaction between Draco and Hermione. Yes, finally, I know. So you know what to do; read, review, enjoy! Here is Chapter 17:

--

Echoes could be heard around the stone cold room that Hermione found herself locked in. Slowly regaining herself, she struggled to open her eyes. She wasn't tied up, but she was locked behind a gate and had no way out. Her uniform now had small rips and dirt all over it. Lifting herself up she now became more aware of her surroundings. If this was supposed to be prison, then this was one fancy prison. She slowly walked up to the gate and shook it a bit, hoping someone else was with her.

"Hello?" She faintly whispered.

"Hello!" She tried again louder, and still no response.

Giving up, she sat back down on the floor and leaned her head back. She had no idea where she was and she felt hopeless. Remembering her wand, she immediately searched herself for the wand but found nothing. _'Of course,'_ She thought to herself, _'why would they leave me with a wand in prison,'_ Sighing out loud, she felt a wave of tears wash over her and in that spot, she broke down crying till she fell back asleep.

--

Once back in Malfoy Manor, Draco raced straight up to his room. Yanking off his tie while wiping the sweat off his forehead, he panicked. He had no idea of where Hermione was, or if she was even in Malfoy Manor. Unknowingly, tears streamed down his face while soft sobs escaped him as he paced back and forth burying his hands in his pale blond hair. No thoughts came to him as to where she could be and it worried him even more. It was his entire fault and there was nothing he could do. With a glance, he caught sight of the black ink that permanently clinged to his skin. His other hand began to scratch at the ink hoping to remove it but no luck. He remembered countless times how many books and spells he looked up in books to get rid of the mark, but nothing worked. One time he nearly cut off the piece of skin from his arm but stopped as he panicked from all the blood coming out of his arm. He was forced to be one of them by his father. Blood began to peek out from all the scratching, and he immediately stopped. Breathing heavy, he sat down on the edge of his bed and hanged his head in misery.

But something now caught his attention and he looked straight towards his bedroom door. The waves of voices from the Death Eaters were heard near Draco's bedroom. There was another meeting being held in the same room as last time. He pushed himself off the bed and slid his sleeve down over the bloody mark and pressed his ear against the door.

"Where is the young Mr. Malfoy?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"It's like I told you before, my Lord. He's back at Hogwarts still, but he said he will come back when you call him," Narcissa could be heard.

The Dark Lord chuckled, "Good. He's a smart boy, your son. With him back at Hogwarts, we can go around unnoticed."

Then there were footsteps walking away from Draco's door. Peeking through the keyhole of his door, just to be safe, he saw his father linger in the same spot, not moving with the others. Draco gulped hard. His father knew and now he was after Draco and Hermione. Fear erupted inside him and he wished more than anything that his father would leave. Within seconds, his wish was granted and Lucius left. Sighing in relief, he opened the door gently, and walked silently out of his room and towards the room that the Death Eaters were located. Again, his ear was pressed against the door, and he listened for information in hopes that he would discover where Hermione was.

"So, Lucius, I have overheard that you kidnapped the Mudblood," The Dark Lord spoke.

"Yes, my Lord. I have," Lucius spoke, smirking proudly.

"Excellent. Where is she exactly?" The Dark Lord asked and Draco's ear was now fully against the wooden door. His heart raced for the answer hoping his father would give it.

"She is in the Dungeons of our Manor, my Lord," Lucius answered.

Draco lept away from the door and ran gently down the stairs to the Main Entrance of their Manor. He paid no mind to the elegance and wealth of his home, and turned into the hallway that led to another staircase that went down to the Dungeons. He grabbed the key off the shelf and tip-toed down the stairs quietly. Eagerly, he looked inside every cell hoping to find the girl he needed most. While reaching the second to last one, his body froze as her body came to view. She lay on the floor hopeless and a mess and it wrenched his heart seeing her that way. His face not showing any emotion, he unlocked the door as quietly as he could with the key and gently opened the gate hoping it wouldn't creak. The noise startled Hermione and she awoke with a start. Seeing it was Draco, she smiled weakly. _'That explains the fancy prison,' _She thought bitterly as her expression turned to a look of hatred and Draco became worried.

"Hermione, it's me…" He said as he approached her. Before he could say anything else, he was attacked.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?!" He held the part of his face where she had slapped him and now saw his wand in her hand.

"What are you…?" He started off but was interrupted by a fluttering of wings.

"Oppugno!" Hermione yelled and a flutter of birds began to attack Draco.

Draco let out a sort of yell as he attempted to protect himself but failed as the birds began to attack every part of his skin exposed. Hermione watched the scene blankly as Draco wriggled around on the floor trying to escape their attacks.

"Gerremoffme!" He yelled repeatedly but Hermione stood there, her eyes watering.

After about a minute, Hermione muttered something to herself and lifted the spell off of Draco. His shirt was torn and his hair ruffled and his expression bewildered. Standing up instantly staring at her in surprise, Hermione began to cry. Draco froze, believing he deserved all that and approached her.

"Hermione…" He started off as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off violently.

"Now you decide to stay? When it's too late…" She whispered between sobs.

"You don't understand what I'm going through right now," He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Oh, so now I have to deal with all the trouble?" Her voice rose.

"You should have thought about it all before you chose to be with me," He reprimanded.

Without stopping herself, she reached up and pressed her lips against Draco's. A wave of pleasure took over Draco and he immediately grabbed her waist and pressed her body against his returning the kiss. Their lips remained attached until Draco impatiently begged for entrance with his tongue. Hermione decided to keep him waiting and denied his pleads. Grabbing hold of her body, he pushed her up against the wall almost forcing entry into her mouth. With a slight moan, Hermione allowed him to enter inside her mouth. Teasingly, he massaged her mouth and their tongues danced together passionately as both had ideas of taking each other right then and there. Draco instantly grew hard as he remembered their first night of sex together and how long it had been since then. His other hand began to wander around her body and down to her skirt as he felt the smooth texture of her warm legs underneath. His hands slowly massaged her inner thighs as his tongue took care of her mouth. Making his way up, he felt the cotton material of her underwear and a wet spot that seeped through that made Draco smirk during the kiss. Both wanted this more than anything. But feeling something wet against her arm, Hermione snapped out of the moment.

"Draco…you're bleeding. And it's all over my arm!" She grew worried.

Looking at his arm, a huge seeping area of blood showed through his white button-up shirt remembering the Dark Mark that he had attempted to scratch off. Apparently, he'd done some damage to it. Ignoring it, he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it love. It's just a scratch," He leaned back into her kissing her neck hoping to distract her away from the blood on his arm. It worked for a few seconds but then the sounds of footsteps interrupted them.

"I have to go. It's them," He whispered to her eagerly.

"Them?" Hermione was startled.

"The Death Eaters," He informed her kissing her one last time.

"They don't know I'm in the Manor. They think I'm at Hogwarts so tell them that if they ask you," He kissed her forehead, "I love you," He whispered hoarsely, shocking Hermione.

Locking the door after him, he departed quickly and Hermione stood there stunned until the Death Eaters came into view.

"Hello Ms. Granger…" Voldemort smirked at the hopeless girl in front of him.

--

Muttering the password, Ginny entered hurriedly with Ron trailing behind.

"Well, the Common Room's clean," Ron announced and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Good observation, Ronald! Would you like a cookie?" She responded sarcastically.

"Oh shut it," Ron made a face at her.

"Let's check his room first," Ginny continued.

"I'm not goin' in there! Are you mad?" Ron grew furious.

Ginny ignored him and went straight up to Draco's room. Knocking first, she heard no noise. She knocked again, and still nothing. No movements were heard behind the door either. Opening the door slowly, she was greeted by darkness. The room was neat and empty, disappointing Ginny. Apparently, Malfoy wasn't here either. Closing the door behind her, she climbed down the stairs.

"I don't think Malfoy's here at all. His room's untouched," Ginny commented and Ron made a noise.

"Now, can we check Hermione's? I'll feel safer there," He pouted.

"Fine, you big baby," Ginny rolled her eyes and headed for Hermione's room. Without knocking, she opened the door and nearly yelled upon seeing the mess. Ron's eyes dilated as he feared the worst for Hermione. Books were scattered everywhere, including the pages from the books, her clothes were tossed here and there, her closet had been bombarded, and upon the floor near her desk laid an unfamiliar book. Ginny and Ron both walked over to it curiously.

"What's this?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's a book I've seen on rare occasions that Hermione has with her," Ginny answered picking it up from the floor, "It's a diary," She clarified.

"Girls and their bloody diaries," Ron commented and Ginny gave him a look.

"Tom Riddle had a diary," She argued.

"Well, then, he must've been secretly gay," He answered back.

Ginny rolled her eyes trying not to laugh. She flipped through the pages seeing if anything useful was written in the diary. Ron watched her impatiently as he began to walk around the room maneuvering through the catastrophe. Ginny's heart lept as she landed on the last page of the diary entries. In a neat and unfamiliar handwriting, she read the words to herself in a whisper:

_I know of your secret now, Draco. You both will be taken care of painfully._

"Ron! She's been kidnapped," Ginny's eyes watered handing the book to him.

Taking the book, he read the words to himself. "Bloody hell…"

"Someone knows about them and I have a feeling its Draco's father," Ginny trembled and Ron remained silent.

--

"What do you want from me?" Hermione's voice shook as the gate opened in front of her with just a wave of the Dark Lord's hands.

"Oh, there are many things I would like," He responded walking towards her.

"Wh-what arr…" Hermione started but she was shaking so much she couldn't speak.

"Let me ask you one thing…the main reason why you are here, of course…"

"R-re-reason?" Hermione stammered violently.

"Where is Harry Potter?" He whispered in a demanding tone.

"I don't know!" Hermione responded harshly which Voldemort took offense to.

"Cruciooo!" He hissed and watched the entertainment before him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione yelled in a sharp voice as she withered uncontrollably on the floor as the excruciating jolts of electric pain shocked her body. She couldn't think of anything else but the pain and all around she heard was the evil chuckles of his followers as they enjoyed the sight of her pain. Lucius, more than any of them, enjoyed the scene. He stood next to the Dark Lord, both of them having first view. And within seconds the pain escaped her, leaving her fatigued and unable to recompose her posture. She breathed heavily trying to gain some strength back into her body.

"Perhaps you'll give me a _respectable _answer this time?" Voldemort suggested.

"I don't know where he is. He's not in Hogwarts," Hermione mustered to tell him.

Voldemort looked dissatisfied. The Death Eaters whispered among themselves agreeing upon a subject. Hermione failed to make out what they were saying but hoped it wasn't for the worst. She stood herself up waiting to be addressed.

"Until we get information out of you, you are not going anywhere," Lucius now spoke.

"Information?" Hermione was confused.

"Yes. Information we need to know. I already know a little secret of yours which will not go unpunished," He rose his eyebrows at her and Hermione froze. The Death Eaters exchanged confused looks towards each other but remained silent. Before anything else happened, the gate locked shut and the Death Eaters left with their leader. Hermione remained shocked. What secret? Hermione felt exposed of something she didn't know of. Her mind was too weak to think and she painfully cried herself back into an uncomfortable sleep.

--

**Like I promised, there was more Draco/Hermione interaction. This chapter was sort of like the introduction to what Hermione will be facing while locked away in Malfoy Manor until the war begins. REVIEWS PLEASE! Suggestions, opinions, anything…please let me know. =] I always respond no matter what so send in those reviews!**


	18. Imprisonment

**DISCLAIMER:** I apologize to everyone for the delayed update! I'm sorry it's happened again but, unfortunately, school hasn't been getting any easier. I'm actually getting my report card next Friday, so I'm a bit anxious for that. I tried to make more interaction between Draco and Hermione as much as I could and the war will be coming up soon. So, please stay tuned! In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy! Here is Chapter 18:

--

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny approached the Headmaster.

"Yes, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore's cheery voice welcomed them.

"Err…we have a confession," Ron broke in. Dumbledore waited with that twinkle in his eye.

"Hermione's missing," Ginny blurted out suddenly and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was gone.

"Missing?" He repeated, "Since when?"

"Since yesterday," Her voice shook.

"Well then, we shall notify Mr. Potter straight away," Dumbledore spoke sternly.

--

Nearly two weeks had passed since her meeting with the Dark Lord and March was on its way to turn into April. Hermione still remained locked in her cell hopelessly wishing she were back in her Common Room or in her classes with her friends. She felt so detached from life and the only thing keeping her alive was Draco Malfoy. The Death Eaters still believed he was back in Hogwarts, which was partially true. He would make many visits to see her, whether it was to bring her food or to spend the night, he made sure he was always near her. He made sure she was safe and that the Death Eaters were doing nothing to harm her. Hermione found it rather odd that they had only interrogated her once and then left her alone, but she was sure that they would be back again. She feared for Harry's safety not knowing what they had in mind for him. But her mind drifted away from that as she lay in the arms of her lover.

"You didn't eat the chocolate I brought you," He spoke.

"I only ate the toast with butter. It was all I was in the mood for," She responded quietly.

"Nonsense. No one can resist chocolate," He sat up, grabbing the chocolate from the tray and returning back to his position.

"What's your favorite kind?" Hermione asked him curiously, her eyes attached to his face.

"Your eyes," He whispered as his mysterious blue eyes locked with Hermione's chocolate ones. Hermione felt her heart pound at his words and a soft blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away shyly.

"Open up," He whispered, his mouth centimeters away from her ear. As she opened her mouth, he inserted a piece of the chocolate. Kissing her cheek, he waited for her to finish.

"How long will I be here?" She asked once the chocolate was gone from her mouth.

"I don't know, love," He kissed her forehead.

"What do you know?" She looked at him eagerly, hoping for an answer of some sort.

"They're going to question you tomorrow," He sighed, lying back down.

"About?" Her voice grew demanding.

"The Order, and about Potter, most likely," He answered smirking.

"How is this funny to you?" Hermione grew confused.

"I've got some answers figuring that you wouldn't know anything of the two,"

"Oh, so I'm incompetent now?" Hermione's arms were crossed over her chest.

"I never said that dear," He kissed her cheek playfully. He handed her a bit of parchment.

"It's basic information but they can't really expect too much from you seeing as you're locked in a cell," He informed her.

"How'd you get this?" Her eyebrow rose questioningly.

"I have connections," He winked at her, "Come here. On top of me." She obeyed.

She laid herself down gently on top of him and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started out sweetly but began to grow deeper as Draco caressed her thighs with both hands. Hot waves overtook Hermione's body and a sensation arose within her. Hermione didn't hesitate in giving Draco permission to enter her mouth. Her fingers fumbled slightly with the buttons on his shirt but had managed to slip it off him in the end. Draco, however, slid off her skirt and underwear with ease. Hermione slightly moaned at the feelings now erupting inside her. Breaking the kiss, Hermione slid down and unbuttoned Draco's pants and slid them off along with his shoes. Next were his boxers. Draco had a fully hard erection which gave Hermione the urge to satisfy him as a soft moan escaped his lips. Bending down more, she slid his length fully into her mouth causing a reaction from him. His hand immediately reached down, grabbing her hair slightly forcing her to quicken her pace. The sensational jolts that took hold of him were unexplainable in Draco's mind. A part of him couldn't handle the pleasure but he refused to show it. He didn't want her to stop. Hermione continued to suck on him harder until she felt him about to release. She licked the tip of his length one last time before climbing back on top of Draco. A frustrated groan escaped him, and he lost control of himself for a few seconds. Grabbing Hermione, and removing the last few articles of clothing from her, he placed her on the floor and wrapped her legs around him. Soft whimpers could be heard from Hermione due to Draco's roughness, not expecting what was to happen next. But soon her curiosity was resolved. With a sudden thrust, Draco was inside her as deep as he could go hitting a nerve inside Hermione causing her back to arch, making her breasts more erect to Draco. A loud moan echoed around them which caused Draco to penetrate inside her quicker causing the same reaction over and over from Hermione. Struggling from the insane amounts of pleasure, Hermione tried her hardest to match Draco's rhythm. Noticing her struggles, Draco grabbed her waist and used some of his force on her body to match his rhythm. The tension between them grew as the two continued to go quicker and the sound of their moans increased. Draco felt himself about to release but wanted the moment to last longer. However, the sensations inside him made him sensitive and he released unexpectedly inside her. Hermione gasped at his release feeling the warm liquid pour everywhere inside her. Draco collapsed on top of her breathless and unable to regain himself.

"Merlin, it's been awhile…," He whispered to her and Hermione laughed.

"I think you've made up for it," She winked at him and he smirked kissing her one more time.

--

"How can any of you **not** know where she is?" Harry's voice yelled aggravated.

"Harry, we can't go looking for her. She is most likely under 'You-Know-Who's' watch. If we go to find her, it'll blow our cover," Lupin defended himself.

"Oh, so that's more important to you? If your bloody fucking cover is blown! My best friend is kidnapped by a murderer and you're over here telling me that your cover is more important than my best friend!" Harry's voice rose.

"Harry, please calm down. I know you're upset…" Tonks started.

"Upset! Of course I'm upset and you don't know. None of you ever know until something bad actually has to happen! What kind of organization are you if you don't do shit?" Harry's rage took the best of him and the members of the Order stared at him in shock.

"To hell with all of you, then…I'm finding her myself," He slammed the door behind him on the way out completely disappointed with the adults he grew close to. As the years passed, he was starting to loose his trust in them more and more. And now that Hermione was missing, they were attempting nothing to get her back. Harry began to hate being at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Memories of Sirius never left his head and he felt uncomfortable with each step he took in the house. He climbed up the stairs only to see a more reassuring sight.

"GINNY!" He yelled in surprise.

"Harry! Oh, Dumbledore was right! You are here," Ginny ran to him, hugging him close.

"I've missed you. What do you mean Dumbledore was right?" He held her close.

"We told Dumbledore that Hermione is missing…" Ginny started.

"Err…Ginny. We were supposed to tell him later…" Ron whispered violently.

"It's alright. I already know about it. The Order isn't doing anything!" Harry answered.

"What do you mean they're not doing anything?" Ginny grew concerned.

"They don't want to go looking for Hermione because they don't want to blow their cover to 'You-Know-Who'. If they go looking for her, they'll get caught and they want to be in private until they have a strong plan to defeat him," Harry informed them.

"You didn't say his name, mate," Ron smiled a little.

"I can't. They're tracking down anyone who says his actual name because they'll know it's me. So, I had to learn not to say his name. Took me a while actually," He smiled back.

"Well, Harry…we have to do something! She's our best friend," Ginny broke in.

"What are we supposed to do? Run away and find her?" Ron questioned.

"We don't even know where she is; first of all…hang on! Where's Malfoy?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asked confused.

"Doesn't Malfoy share a Common Room with her? Shouldn't he know where she is?" Harry demanded.

"Well, we looked in the Common Room and he wasn't there. His room was untouched," Ron clarified.

"Wait! Wouldn't that mean he's missing, too?" Ginny erupted.

"Who cares? That foul git is not our concern! I'd rather he be dead anyways…"

"RON! Be serious!" Ginny scolded him.

"Well, I doubt he's gone. Whoever took Hermione raided her room, not Malfoy's,"

"Well, you do have a point…" Ginny admitted.

"Our question is who took her and why. And then we need to figure out where she is. I'm going to find her. Alone, of course," Harry declared.

"Urgh! No. Bloody fucking hell no!" Ginny scolded.

"Hey, watch your mouth, you!" Ron reprimanded.

"It's my mouth and I'll say whatever I goddamn want to say!" Ginny retorted.

"You're not coming with me and that's final," Harry stated again.

"One, she is my best friend, too. Two, I hate being separated from you so much!" Ginny defended herself.

"She's right, mate. She's my best friend, too. I want to rescue her as well," Ron also answered.

"I don't want anything happening…" Harry started.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harry Potter, but we attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School to Mr. You-Know-Who; school where all the Death Eaters attend and attempt to penetrate every day. And, the very murderer who almost took my soul. Harry, we've been in danger enough and we've all managed. Who says we can't manage a little more?" Ginny was now tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fine! But you guys are going to have to stay under my watch," Harry agreed regrettably.

"Agreed!" The red-heads shouted in unison.

--

Hermione sat patiently in her cell waiting for the Dark Lord to approach with his followers. She remembered the basic information that Draco had asked her to remember. However, a part of her felt that it wasn't enough. What if the Dark Lord had requested some other information out of her? Perhaps information that she had no idea about? Hermione knew making things up wouldn't help her out of the situation. If the Dark Lord knew she was lying, the worst punishments possible would be inflicted upon her. She hoped the information she knew was enough to save her for the day. Biting her lip, possible dialogues ran through her head thinking of what to say and how to respond. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset him. She knew some of the power that he was capable of but was surprised more and more each day at what he accomplished throughout his life. The echoes of footsteps knocked her out of her thoughts and Her heart began to race as the shadows lurked nearer. A creak of the door was now heard and Hermione knew he was here. She gulped hard and stood herself up waiting to face her fears.

"Hello again, Miss Granger," He smirked and Hermione shivered.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He continued and Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy inching nearer to her.

"What's happening tonight?" She rushed, breathing heavier than normal.

"Oh, your fate tonight will be based on your actions," The cold smirk continued to grow.

"Acti…" Hermione barely got to finish her word as Lucius gripped her arm roughly dragging her out of the cell. As she passed through the crowd of Death Eaters, each one gently glided their hands across parts of her body making her squirm from their touch. They snickered and smelled her hair and licked their lips and Hermione hoped this was just a nightmare. Oh, how she wished Draco was here. Hermione kept her eyes locked on the pathway in front of them. Lucius dragged her into another cell, only much larger than her own, with a table and three chairs. Lucius forced her in the chair across from the other two chairs. Hermione stared nervously as every Death Eater took their stand around the table. Lucius sat across from her sneering and soon Voldemort stood by the doorway.

"Let's make this…interesting, shall we?" He hissed and everyone's attention rested on the Dark Lord. He disappeared for a few seconds from the door frame and reappeared with a figure that made Hermione freeze. It was Draco Malfoy. He looked completely clean and proper in his black suit and Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She noticed Lucius staring rather oddly at his son. Voldemort led Draco to stand next to him as Voldemort sat in his seat.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort snickered.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco answered while bowing his head. The sight made Hermione want to vomit.

"Now, down to business," Lucius interrupted.

"Yes, of course. Do you happen to know the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?"

"No. I already told you so about a week ago. He never told anyone where he was going," Hermione answered in a quivering voice.

"Yes, I remember," Voldemort made a face.

"What about the Order?" Lucius hissed watching her rather intently.

"Of the Phoenix?" Hermione clarified nervously.

"Yes, I believe there is only one Order against us if you haven't forgotten your adventure in your fifth year," Lucius commented angrily.

"Oh, yes, well…we-well, I don't know exactly what they're doing being as I haven't spoken to any of them in so long…" Hermione began. Draco grew in fear hoping she had remembered what he wrote and wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Do you at least know something?" Lucius cut her off.

"Well, I do know that they are in hiding. Also, they're working on a plan for when to attack your Death Eaters and yourself. They don't want to be discovered, which is why they probably haven't gone looking for me or else you would've found them by now," Hermione finished, hoping the answer was good enough. Draco inwardly felt proud that she recited everything perfectly.

"Oh yes, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, if I'm not mistaken," Voldemort snickered.

"Wait! How do you know that?" Hermione blurted out and Draco attempted to make a signal in order to stop her. No body questioned the Dark Lord and got away with it.

"Are you questioning my sources you rude girl?" Voldemort sneered.

"No, but that's supposed to be private!" Hermione's voice rose concerned for the Order.

"Well it's not anymore is it? The Order has failed to conceal themselves from me," Voldemort smirked.

"How dare you! It's Snape, isn't it? He's the one that's been telling you everything! I knew no one should've trusted him. You've corrupted Severus Snape!" Hermione yelled now standing. Draco's eyes grew wide with terror hoping Hermione would shut her mouth.

"I believe your actions have now determined your faith, Miss Granger. Lucius," Voldemort calmly spoke, expressionless.

Without hesitation Lucius arose from his seat and violently grabbed the Mudblood, dragging her out of the room as she failed to get out of his grasp. Draco remained frozen and defenseless knowing that he couldn't to anything to stop it. If he did, all the Death Eaters would discover his secret, and it was enough that his father had already knew.

"Draco, I believe it would be appropriate if we watched the show," Voldemort insisted and Draco followed him regrettably. He already heard Hermione's screams and wished to escape knowing he couldn't go and save her. But it was already too late. His hatred for his father grew inside him as he witnessed the scene before him.

--

**Yes I know, cliffhanger! I decided to add a sex scene to spice some things up between them and because they needed some more intense interactions. There is a scene coming up that's pretty interesting involving Lucius, so please keep tuned! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Tell me anything; opinions, suggestions, etc. I always reply to everyone, so hit that review button! Thank you. =]**


	19. Discretion

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright, so I know I haven't updated in 18 days which is bad but so much has happened since then! One was a history essay that I had to write about the Constitution, another was a unit exam I had for my Immunology class [I passed it though =)], another was that my computer crashed and died so everything I had saved on there is basically gone. Yes I fucking cried! So we had to buy a new computer ASAP and get it up and running which took a bit of time because we were having some problems but now everything is fixed and my new Dell laptop is up and running! Oh, and I have a webcam so I can video chat with people which is exciting! =] Believe me, I hate how so many problems come up in my life, too, but that's part of life. Nothing comes easy. But enough of me rambling! Time for chapter 19, kids! You already know the drill; read, review, enjoy! Here's chapter 19:

--

Draco's pale body lay in his bed lifeless as something inside him refused to go to bed. Hermione lay in pain floors below him and he couldn't find it in him to see her in her state. His father had tortured her and hit her until she yelled at her highest and the scene replayed over in his head clearly as if it was still happening. He was forced to stand there and watch and he knew that Hermione now hated him for doing nothing to save her. He wouldn't go down there to check up on her; he would see her soon when she recovered. Now something else took hold of his mind; his mother. He remembered the time when Lucius hit his mother and the hate for his father grew from there. And it worsened when Draco was forced to get the Dark Mark for his father's own mistake. Successfully, he hid his Mark well from the other students and no one grew suspicious of him being a Death Eater. The only two people from that school who actually knew were Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger, and he preferred it that way. But now a knock on the door made him leap off his bed, standing petrified, and with a mutter of a spell, his clothes were neatly back on him. Unconsciously, he walked towards the door and opened it, revealing his mother.

"Your father wishes to speak to you, Draco," She whispered to him with no expression.

"About what?" He asked, horrified with the fact of having to see him.

"He didn't say, but it sounded urgent," She clarified and walked away from his door.

Draco remained there staring at the stone floor beneath him, wishing not to go.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting, Draconis. You know how your father is," She called to him.

Draco turned his attention to her with an odd look. She had never called him by his full name before. Watching her still, she cleared from his sight and Draco knew that the best option was to go and talk to his father. What awaited him in his father's study was unclear but he knew it wasn't good. If it forced his mother to call him by his full name, then it was something of serious importance. Slowly making his way, numerous thoughts entered his head making his heart pound deeper with every step he took until he reached his father's study. Knocking on the door, every ounce inside of him wished to run. Run somewhere where he was free of trouble, free of sin. Run far away from his home and be somewhere more accepting. But the idea was crushed as the door creaked open and something inside him made him enter.

"You wished to speak to me, Father," Draco's cold voice echoed.

"Yes, Draco, come here and close the door behind you," Lucius's cold tone replied.

Draco did as he was told. He approached his father silently waiting for him to continue.

"How did it feel for you? Watching the Mudblood suffer?" His father started as his back was still towards Draco. His father was staring rather still outside the window.

Draco was feeling nervous about where this was going, "What do you mean, Father?" He cringed. The word father had no meaning to him anymore.

"Don't question me, Draco! You know exactly what I mean," His voice grew sharp.

"Well I don't understand what you mean, Father," Draco knew not to raise his voice.

Lucius turned abruptly towards him and raced toward him grabbing his shirt collar and shoving him against the wall violently. Draco's facial expression turned into fear as he felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. Lucius wore an angered and violent expression on his face. Draco wasn't going to get away with it.

"You understand quite well what I mean! Not only do you screw around with such filth but you find it in you to actually adore a disgusting creature!" Lucius tightened his grip.

"She's not a bloody creature! The only beast here is you!" Draco spat before he realized it. But it was too late. Lucius had already attacked him. Before he was aware, he found himself holding his side in pain while lying defenseless on the floor. He let out a groan and rolled on the floor in attempts to get back up.

"How **dare** you speak to me like that and defend her kind! What kind of son are you to the Malfoy family? You disgrace the family name!" Lucius bellowed at his son.

Finally regaining himself, he stood himself up leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. "What father are you?" Draco replied waiting for another hit. He got it. Lucius attacked him and this time the pain doubled. This is what he deserved and he knew it but it didn't matter to him. His father had already known the truth, so what good was it to hide it from him?

"Don't question my authority, Draco,"

"Don't question my decisions, _Father_,"

The room fell into a deep tense silence. The tension between the father and son rose higher and higher with every passing second. It was a perfect idea for the father to disown his son and kill the Mudblood for their disgusting decision but if he were to do that, it would raise way too many suspicions and that was the last thing that Lucius wanted. They needed the girl for information. And, Lucius did not want anyone else to find out about his son's secret for it would embarrass him to no end and also ruin his reputation as the purest and wealthiest family in the whole Wizarding World. His hopes for his son to marry a somewhat rich, because no one was richer than the Malfoy's, and pureblood witch, were now out the window. Completely outraged, Lucius didn't know what to do next.

"Your decisions? A Mudblood is not a choice, it's a disgrace and for you to take such interest in something as foul as that…"

"I love her!" He yelled at his father creating the silent tension once more and this time his father had lost his composure.

"Have I taught you **nothing**, Draco!" His father attacked him once more punching him in his stomach and shoving him against the wall one more time, this time hitting the back of his head.

'_Stupid, stupid mistake…'_ Draco thought to himself angrily. What was he thinking? What was suddenly making him stand up to his father like this? Anger at himself bubbled inside him as he let out the ultimate truth; he was in love with someone who was considered filth to his family and now, because of her, everything was now going downhill, but a huge part of Draco just didn't seem to care. He was probably going to die in this very room at his father's doing. What did it matter anymore?

--

"So much for Prince Charming," Hermione muttered to herself angrily as her body still ached from Lucius' beating.

'_What do you expect when the one you love is Draco Malfoy?' _She questioned herself.

"Why do I even love him? I don't even know if I do…this has affected me so much…" She spoke to no one in particular. The old Hermione still did love Draco but the new and tortured Hermione was depressed and only cared about escaping. She needed to escape fast. This wasn't home to her; it wasn't Hogwarts. She lay on the stone cold floor and stared at the grey, chipping ceiling. It was enough to occupy her. She waited for some kind of life form to come and keep her company but no one came and she wasn't surprised. She fell into a painful sleep once more.

--

Draco ran through every hallway in his Manor to escape from his father. His insides pounded with every step he took but he attempted real hard to disregard that. He didn't know where he was going, but almost as instinct, he turned towards the dungeons instead of his bedroom just so he could see Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" He whispered hoping for a reply.

No answer. He walked towards her cell with the key in hand. He came to see her asleep on the floor and stood there watching her. He knew she was in pain, just like him. He hated himself for putting her through this but then again, she got herself into this. She knew who he was, who his family was, she knew it all, so why should he hate himself for it? But then again, he was sure she hadn't expected this.

"Hermione!" He spoke louder, hoping to wake her up. The girl stirred.

"Hermione, it's me," He continued while opening the door and going sitting next to her.

"Dracooo, wh-what … What the bloody hell happened to your face!" She yelled.

"Calm down. I'm fine. What about you?" He ignored her.

"Um, no! What about you! You're bleeding,"

"You don't look so great yourself," He continued.

"Oh, that's romantic," She responded sarcastically.

"I had a run with my father," He admitted to her, his head hanging low.

"What happened?" Her voice became softer and she inched herself near him.

"Well, he knows…everything," He didn't look at her.

"Everything? What's everything?"

"About us,"

"WHAT!" Hermione now yelled on her feet.

"I told him I love you…" He continued some more but what was cut off.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your sanity!"

"You're the one who's lost their sanity for being with someone like **me**!" He was also on his feet now.

Hermione was simply stunned by his words.

"Just because I said I love you, doesn't mean it has to change anything!" He continued.

Her answer was soft and simple, "You're wrong. It changes everything," She turned away from him.

"How does it change anything? I seem to be missing that," He was getting irritated.

"Because now we're set to die, Malfoy! Your father is going to kill us in the worst way possible. Now everyone will know, and if the Order finds out, I'll be seen as a traitor and my parents will be devastated…" Tears were now in her eyes.

"So I'm Malfoy now. No more Draco," He looked at her blankly.

"What am I supposed to call you at this point? You've killed me," Tears now came down.

"You were going to die anyways. You expect my father to keep you here and then let you go once the fucking war was over! Things don't work like that around here, _Granger_,"

"You're so spiteful," The tears came down heavier.

"Well, what do you expect from someone like me," He remained still.

"Nothing. There's nothing to expect from you," She turned away from him not wanting to look at him.

The words stung Draco deeply, but he didn't show it. "Then I'll leave."

Draco walked out of the cell and locked it. He stood there for a few more seconds before speaking again. "Potter's coming to save you," He spoke in a low voice.

Hermione turned around in an instant, "When!"

"I don't know. Your friend is very vague," He smirked a little.

Hermione made no facial expression.

"Pretty soon you'll be away from me," His smirk dropped and he left her there.

"But…I don't want to be…" She whispered to herself.

--

**Okay, so this chapter was pretty intense for Draco and Hermione. No, they're not splitting so please don't think that! The war is coming up very shortly so be prepared. In the meantime, you know what to do: REVIEW! =] I always respond to everyone, so review with anything; comments, questions, suggestions, ideas, etc. I'll be happy to respond! So REVIEW! =] Thank you!**


	20. Rescued

**DISCLAIMER:** Hello everyone! So being that Christmas break starts soon for me, work has been piling up. I know, horrible, but there's a good thing out of that! I'm not getting any work to do over the break, so as well with this chapter; I'll be posting another during the break. =D! I apologize yet again for the long wait, but school is school. I LOVED THE REVIEWS EVERYONE SENT IN! It really made me pleased, and I appreciate them so much.3. Thank you everyone! So here is Chapter 20, and you know the drill, read, review, enjoy:

--

Hermione continued to sit in her cell motionless, with the argument she had with Draco replaying in her head, refusing to leave her alone. She bit her lip regrettingly. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with him, but what was someone in her position supposed to do, nothing? And then the part with Harry confused her. Was he really coming or was Draco playing a game with her? How could Harry get her out of here? He'd have to get through the Death Eaters first, unless, he wasn't alone. But who else could be with him? Kicking the crate against the wall, she grew impatient. She left off with Draco on a bad note and he hadn't passed by since then and she didn't know if she was to be rescued or not. Someone was playing around with her and she hated it. She missed her wand more than anything, and she missed company. She was used to having her friends always around her but now she was living in loneliness and it irked her.

Sitting herself on the floor again, she sobbed to herself quietly in hopes she would fall asleep again and not wake up to this nightmare again. It was too much for her to handle, and for once in her life, she felt hopeless. Her sobs grew louder and stronger but this time, she wasn't falling asleep. Everything poured out of her until she grew weak and couldn't cry anymore.

--

"What the bloody hell is this? Harry, where are we?" Ron whispered to his friend.

"I presume this is Malfoy Manor," Ginny piped in.

"Urgh," Ron made a face in disgust.

"Does he really need to show off his wealth like this?" Harry questioned.

"I hope someone explodes this place," Ron demanded and everyone looked at him.

"What? I'll do it gladly," He defended himself.

The three looked around at the room that looked like a bedroom. The walls were ivory-colored and ancient, and the bed covered in silk green. The closet, Victorian like with a marble bathroom. The dressers in the room were ivory-colored as well and went splendidly with the bed and closet. And, the floors were…

"This room is making me want to vomit. Can we stop staring at it?" Ron piped in.

"What's a matter, Weasley? Jealous are you?" Draco's cold voice drawled in.

All three turned around.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded with his wand at the ready.

"I can't give her to you," He answered simply.

"And why not?" Ginny spoke up.

"The Death Eaters are blocking the entrance. You're going to have to get past them if you want her," He continued, ignoring Ron's death glare.

"She better be in perfect condition, you asshole! Any mark on her and a body part comes off of you for each mark," Ron had his wand out at the ready also.

"I believe she belongs to me also, if you haven't forgotten," He defended himself.

"She belonged to us first. You're nothing to her," Ron spat at him and Draco ignored him.

"You're wasting time," Was all Draco said and he stepped out of the room.

--

"Let's go," Harry began walking towards the door.

"Wait, what's the plan?" Ginny stopped him.

"Fight," Harry opened the door with Ron and Ginny right behind him.

The three walked out of the bedroom and silently down the hall with their wands out, ready to attack. Neither of them knew what to expect or where anything in the house was, but they tried their best. They made a right down the hallway and figured that they were in the Entrance Hall of the Manor. Soon they heard whispers.

"Did you hear that?" Bellatrix's psychotic voice was easily heard and Harry felt anger twist inside him. She was still alive after all the chances he had to kill her for what she did.

"What are you talking about?" Fenrir Greyback was now heard and Ginny froze at his voice.

"I heard some footsteps," She continued and hissed at him.

"I guess you're finally going crazy, Bellatrix…." Fenrir started but was cut off.

"STUPEFY!" All three wands lit up at the spell and flashes of colors were all anyone could see. Bellatrix and Fenrir dodged the spells and hid behind the furniture.

"Am I crazy NOW!" Bellatrix yelled at him and Fenrir didn't respond. The smell of Ginny was tempting him and Harry sensed this for he stayed closer to Ginny.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix yelled in response, just barely missing Ron.

"Bloody hell, this woman…" Ron muttered above the spell casting.

"STUPEFY!" Harry continued over and over in hopes to hit one of them. Different colors flew around the room continuously and Harry couldn't see where anything was. He aimed in spells in different directions in hopes to get lucky.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she was lying on the floor trying to escape. Fenrir Greyback caught her leg and stared at it hungrily.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled again but missed him by an inch. "Damnit!" He muttered.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled and hit Harry, who painfully wriggled on the floor screaming. Bellatrix laughed amusingly; the same laugh she laughed when she had killed Sirius. Harry crawled around the cold floor as the shocks jolted up his body causing him such an indescribable pain.

"AVADA KED—!"

"BELLATRIX, NO!" Snape's voice intruded. "Are you incapable of following the Dark Lord's instructions?" His voice drawled and Harry felt the hatred rise up again at his betraying Dumbledore. Why couldn't Dumbledore see what kind of man Snape truly was?

"Don't you question ME, Severus!" She hissed back at him, offended.

"He belongs to the Dark Lord," Snape continued.

"How do we know it's him?" A Death Eater piped in from behind Snape.

"Let's take them to Mr. Malfoy. He'll know if it's them or not," Fenrir interrupted, still holding on to Ginny.

"Bring them up, then," Snape turned on his heel. Fenrir carried Ginny, while Bellatrix grabbed Harry, and Narcissa took Ron with her. They followed the Death Eaters in front of them into Lucius Malfoy's study. Draco stood by his father's side in fear.

"What's this, Narcissa?" Lucius's voice echoed to his wife.

"Why, hello to you, too, Lucius," Bellatrix flirted with him sarcastically.

Lucius gave her a smirk which Narcissa and Draco didn't miss.

"We found these three, and we believe its Harry Potter and his friends here to rescue the Mudblood," Fenrir interrupted.

"Draco could investigate to see if it's them. He went to school with them after all," Bellatrix concluded smirking.

"Draco," His father addressed him, and expressionless, he walked over to the three bloody teenagers. He stood in front of Harry closely and observed him while shaking his head.

"It doesn't look like him to me," Draco answered calmly.

"But it MUST be! Look again!" Bellatrix was now yelling. "Look at the red-heads!"

Draco stepped over to them and observed them in the same way he observed Harry. Ron resisted the urge to spit in his face. He kept his head down to ignore the temptation. Draco rose and shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be. I'm not too sure. It's hard to tell," Draco concluded and stepped away.

"You worthless…" Bellatrix started.

"Don't you DARE talk to my son like that," Narcissa cut her off dangerously.

Draco remained still and stood near his father.

"So if it's not really them, then I guess I'll help myself…" Fenrir ripped off Ginny's shirt exposing her skin.

"NOOOO!" Harry and Ron shouted, wriggling in fear to break free and save Ginny.

Snape advanced forward and grabbed the girl away from Fenrir.

"If it is really them, we cannot kill them," He hissed aggravated.

"I would like my dessert back," He groaned hungrily at the girl as he stared at her features.

"You bloody pervert! GET YOUR EYES OFF HER!" Ron yelled as he kicked Fenrir's leg.

Fenrir looked at the red-head boy and was about to attack him until he fell backward and blood poured out of his body. The Death Eaters stared in horror at the scene and looked around surprised and confused, wondering who had attacked Fenrir. Harry and Snape recognized the spell immediately; Sectumsempra. The image of Draco in the bathroom, in the same position as Greyback, appeared in his head and his head immediately turned towards Draco who was staring at him back. He stood a bit further back behind his father and, coldly, he gave Harry a wink which Harry couldn't help but smile a little. This was their chance.

Harry turned to Ginny who also looked at him and his eyebrows rose towards her wand, which Ginny understood. Taking out her wand, she yelled, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" towards Bellatrix who became a pale frozen blue and collapsed. Narcissa stepped away from the boys and ran towards her son and husband, scared anyone of them would be attacked. Harry and Ron stood up and flashed out their wands immediately. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron yelled at Severus Snape who flew backwards into the wall. "Suck on that, bastard," He commented towards his ex-Potions Professor.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled towards Lucius Malfoy, but missed as he disappeared into black smoke. Harry had no idea where he flew off to but that wasn't important. He nodded towards Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa ran out of the room, with her son close to him.

"You let them escape!" Ron asked him bewildered.

"They saved us with Fenrir, so I save them. Besides, Narcissa only cares for her son, really," Harry answered, surprised at his own answer, as well as Ron.

"I would've killed them," Ron muttered and Harry laughed.

"REDUCTO!" Ginny's voice rang in Harry's head and he ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione! We have to find her!" He yelled and she nodded. Ron followed behind them, running away from the chaos.

--

Lucius Malfoy appeared in the Dungeons, with the key at hand.

"Enough of this," He muttered to himself angrily.

He rushed in front of Hermione's cell and opened it, banging the gate against the wall, waking Hermione up with a start. Her heart pounded into her throat as she saw Lucius's violent figure. She didn't protest as he grabbed her off the floor roughly and dragged her with him. They went up the stairs into the Entrance Hall, and Hermione smiled weakly. She was finally somewhere other than hell. Turning her around, she came face to face with her friends who stood at the top of the staircase in the Entrance Hall, all bloody with their wands at the ready. However, why Ginny was in a bra, was unclear to Hermione. But when she saw the claw marks of Fenrir Greyback, she understood. She couldn't help but smile proudly at them for coming to save her. Draco was right. Harry was coming. But, she would be leaving Draco and the thought worried her. Would she ever see Draco Malfoy again?

"Do anything else…" Lucius's voice started, "And your Mudblood friend spills all her filth on the floor tonight." Hermione looked up and noticed that he had her wand. Her wand was going to be the cause of her death. Lovely.

Looking up again, she noticed Ron was gone. Confusion grew on her face. Had she imagined Ron was there? Harry and Ginny were worried at Lucius's statement and hesitated whether they should do something or not, rather than worrying if Ron was there or not. Was he really there? Hermione shook her head not knowing what to believe.

Silence echoed around the room until a crash was heard. A rather expensive looking chair had crashed on Lucius Malfoy's head and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she saw Ron looking rather proud of himself. "PRETIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry shouted towards Lucius and his grip loosened on Hermione and he fell. Hermione laughed and squealed in delight. She was finally free. Lowering herself, she took her wand out of Lucius's hand.

"I believe this is mine," She stated and ran towards her friends and hugged them tightly.

"You guys actually came for me!" She spoke delighted and Harry smiled.

"Hey, hate to break up the love section but we need to go," Ron announced pointing towards the end of the hall. Swarms of Death Eaters and curses came their way.

"How the fuck do you get out of here!" Harry yelled angrily and everyone remained still.

"Why is Draco there?" Ginny questioned and Hermione froze.

He tilted his head towards the hall he stood in front of and walked in it.

"Let's follow him," Harry walked towards the hall with Ginny and Hermione in head. Ron, angrily, followed.

"I'd rather follow You-Know-Who than this two-faced asshole…" Ron muttered to himself.

The four friends followed their sworn enemy but a lover to one. Hermione felt awkward following him with her friends. What was going through his head at this time? He knew she was leaving right? She blankly followed him making a few turns until they reached a fancy door at the end of the hall.

"Here is the back door of the Manor. There's a Portkey at the end of the hill that you can use to escape, but hurry before they find you." Draco explained as he opened the door. Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran outside but Hermione stayed still in front of Draco, the wind buzzing her honey colored hair lightly around her face. Draco resisted the urge to kiss her and have her right there but she had to leave.

"Go," was all he told her.

"HERMIONE!" Her name echoed. Her friends called but she didn't want to respond.

She stared at Draco and he stared at her. Neither wanted her to leave but she had no choice. If she stayed, they would kill her for sure.

"There's the door," He whispered to her and was about to walk away until Hermione couldn't take it no longer. She grabbed his face and pressed his lips on hers roughly and the two held each other closely, their bodies pressed tightly against each other as their tongues danced together in complete oblivion of the Death Eaters being near. Draco groaned into the kiss while switching places so now Hermione was against the wall. Footsteps soon grew louder and the kiss broke suddenly. In a flash, Draco zoomed away outside and Hermione followed, shutting the door behind them, watching Draco appear in black smoke as he flew away. She would have to accept the fact that that's what Draco was; a Death Eater, no matter how much she despised it. Remembering the other Death Eater's approaching, Hermione ran into the night with her friends to the Portkey, with the feel of Draco's tongue tingling on hers.

--

**So that's the end of Chapter 20. I know it's sort of similar to the scene in the Deathly Hallows book, so of course credit goes to J.K. Rowling even if I changed it up a bit. SO, it's time to leave reviews! Tell me your opinions on this chapter, suggestions, questions, comments, anything! I respond back to everyone, so leave one. =] Thanks!**


	21. Horcrux

**DISCLAIMER:** Hello everyone! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also, I hope everyone enjoyed themselves during break. =] What was everyone up to? I went to Texas and the weather there was warm and perfect compared to the weather in New York City. Anyways, I kept my promise of updating the story by the end of the break, so here is Chapter 21. Read, relax, and enjoy! Chapter 21:

--

The four friends arrived in a wooden shack in the middle of what seemed like a village. The shack was small with a kitchen, bathroom and four beds all connected in one round room. A table with four wooden chairs lay in the center and two beds were set on each side of the table. A fireplace crackled in the background illuminating the room in an orange hue. Hermione's heart sank. She was beginning to be accustomed to the prison cell in Malfoy Manor. She wasn't sure why, but the shack felt foreign to her and all she could think of was the stone cell back in the Manor and Draco Malfoy himself.

"It's not much but at least it's something," Harry spoke with a smile.

"Anything with a kitchen and a bed is home to me," Ron bursted.

Ginny laughed and Harry joined. Hermione, however, couldn't find it in her to at least fake a smile. The normal Hermione would've laughed and rolled her eyes at a comment like that. Harry, Ginny, or Ron didn't notice her silent, weird behavior. But that was the thing; she wasn't normal anymore. The experience she'd been through forced her to change into someone she didn't know quite well. Something inside her was not at rest. This wasn't the end; surely, it was just the beginning. But whatever was to happen next, Hermione had no idea but she assumed that Harry knew what to expect next.

"I think it's time to celebrate!" Ginny grabbed her attention away from her thoughts.

"Celebrate? Celebra…" Hermione started.

"What are we celebrating?" Ron interrupted.

"Well, Hermione's return, of course," Harry chimed in.

"Oh, we don't have to…" Hermione tried again.

"Nonsense! You've been gone for awhile, and we find you alive and well. Of course we're celebrating!" Ginny hugged her and Hermione returned it awkwardly.

"I'll go whip up the Butterbeers!" Ron called out from the kitchen.

"You alright there Hermione?" Harry asked eyeing her weirdly.

"Oh yeah. Never better," She replied with a slight smile that she managed to pull.

"We brought some of your clothes with us here. I packed a bunch of your stuff in that luggage over there," Ginny pointed to the caramel colored luggage in the corner with her initials on the side engraved in gold.

"Can I talk to you? Outside, alone?" Hermione asked looking from the luggage to Ginny.

"Oh yeah, sure," Ginny nodded and grabbed Hermione's arm, escorting her outside.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as they entered the night's chill.

"It's about…Draco. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm glad that I get to see you all again and that you came to save me and everything but now I'm starting to miss the cell I was in when I was in Malfoy Manor. I mean sure the cell was torture and so were the Death Eaters, but being in that cell allowed me to spend more time with Draco then I ever did in Hogwarts and it was amazing to actually have some time with him. What else am I supposed to do now? I don't know how long we'll be separated or what's even going to happen next with this whole battle in general. Sometimes I don't even know where Draco and I are at some points. Am I really something to him? I must be if he openly admitted it to his father and took the beatings for it…" Hermione rambled on, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Whoa Hermione! Slow down! That's too much for one person to handle," Ginny held her hands up in defense.

Hermione turned to her friend and took a deep breath. She wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve and sniffled. What was wrong with her? This was nothing like her.

"You're lucky you have me and not just Harry and Ron. They would never forgive you for anything you just told me right now," Ginny shook her head.

"You're the only one that understands me right now. I've changed. I feel different. What am I supposed to do with myself?" Hermione began to cry harder.

"Herms, I know you've changed. I sense it. But what can anyone expect after what you've just been through. You need some time alone to regain yourself and that's perfectly understandable…" Ginny started, comforting her best friend.

"How's Ron and Lavender? How are they faring?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, they're doing great from what I know. She knows where he is and what we're doing and everything," Ginny answered, stunned by the random question.

"So I'm the only one…" Hermione muttered to herself but Ginny overheard.

"Hey, you're lucky Lavender even exists in our lives. You know, Ron's fancied you for ages but got over it ever since Lavender came. If Lavender wasn't around then he'd do anything to snatch you away from Malfoy," Ginny pointed out.

"Wasn't he doing that anyways?" Hermione snapped rudely.

"Well, no. He was trying to kill Malfoy. There's a difference," Ginny answered.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"For falling for the enemy…" Hermione trailed off.

"Well, can't say I'm pleased about it but I am here for you no matter what. I would leave that question more towards Harry and Ron," Ginny chuckled imagining their reactions.

"I'm sorry if I don't sound like myself," Hermione turned towards Ginny.

"I understand. You'll be back to normal before you know it," Ginny winked.

"BUTTERBEER IS READY!" Ron yelled from inside the tent.

"Guess we should go back inside," Hermione whispered to the air while quickly rubbing away the tears from her face.

"Yeah, before they suspect we're plotting to side with the Dark Lord," Ginny joked and Hermione laughed.

The two girls entered the tent again and Harry came into view.

"Where were you two?" He asked curiously.

"Went outside for some girl talk, of course," Ginny kissed his cheek playfully.

"Women…I never understood any of you," Harry shook his head.

"That's the point love…" Ginny responded.

"…And you never will," Hermione continued.

"Oh, brother…" Harry rolled his eyes laughing.

Ron placed four mugs of butterbeer on the table in front of them and Hermione's stomach rumbled in delight. She hadn't realized how much time she had been away from food ever since she practically lived in that dungeon cell. Butterbeers were one of her favorite excuses of being a part of the Wizarding World. She enjoyed them as much as learning and drank them whenever she needed the time to relax from school and spend some time with Harry and Ron. Each one took one for their own and Harry began the toast.

"To our friendship, that it may last forever and nothing can separate it," Harry started.

"To Hermione's return and safety," Ginny continued.

"To bravery and courage and for everything we've been through throughout the years at Hogwarts," Ron followed along.

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what else to say that would contribute to the toast, so she decided to end it there.

"Cheers!" Hermione mustered a smile.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled in unison and the four mugs clinked together and the mugs followed to their lips. Silence took hold of the room as everyone sipped their drinks hungrily.

"Oh, that's yummy!" Ginny broke the silence and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Good job mate," Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Eh, it's no problem," He answered back in reply.

Within a few minutes, the four of them sat around the table talking about memories at Hogwarts throughout their years. They laughed, cried, and yelled at remembering each thing that happened throughout the years. Harry laid the photo album that Hagrid made for him on the table and all four pair of eyes examined each photo with intense admiration. The pictures moved and the figures of them when they were younger smiled back at them. The Trio came across pictures of them in their first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh my…! Is that really what my hair looked like?" Hermione gasped horrified.

Harry and Ron roared with laughter.

"That's not funny! That's horrifying!" Hermione turned a bright red.

"OH my teeth…that's worse than Neville's!" Hermione continued and the boys continued to laugh harder.

"Oh come off it you two! That's enough," Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, remember when your glasses were too big for your face, Harry?" Ginny piped in.

Harry and Ron went silent and stared at her. Hermione bursted with laughter remembering Harry's small shaped head with gigantic round glasses and untidy hair in their first year.

"It was not," Harry protested.

"Oh yes it was. The only thing anyone could see was your glasses," Ginny pointed out and Harry shrugged it off looking away.

"Remember Norbert?" Ron changed the topic.

"Oh, that creature?" Hermione laughed, "Hagrid treated it like it was a person."

"I know. He was bonkers over that dragon," Ginny commented.

"He literally cried when he had to give it away to Charlie," Harry continued.

"Oh and remember when we suspected Hagrid of thievery about that secret thing he took from Gringotts?" Ron brought up another topic.

"No! It wasn't us that suspected him. It was the Daily Prophet," Hermione corrected him seriously making the room go quiet.

"Besides, it was a bit peculiar that they blamed it on him like that when he had authority to take the item out of the vault," Hermione continued on.

"The Sorcerer's Stone right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah that bloody thing that You-Know-Who wanted. Why did he want it again?" Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"Oh honestly Ronald, have you forgotten already? The possessor of the stone would become immortal. That's why he wanted it. So he could be immortal…" Hermione explained until a scream drowned her voice.

"THAT'S IT!" Harry shouted shocked, standing on his feet.

"What's what?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Harry…what are you talking about?" Hermione was astounded.

"I know where another Horcrux is," Harry demanded proudly.

"Harry, that's great!" Hermione was now in tears hugging him.

"I need to go," Harry dashed away from the table until he was stopped as he tripped over Ron's foot.

"Easy there, mate. You're not going alone," Ron commanded as he watched his best friend get up from the floor.

"Harry…we're all in this together, remember?" Hermione spoke up with Ginny by her side.

"Fine…" Harry responded regrettingly, "We need to use the Portkey to get to Griphook."

"Why do we need to go to him?" Ron asked disgustingly as the mention of the goblin's name and Hermione kneed him in the ribs.

"OW!" Ron yelled but everyone in the room ignored him.

"Does he know something?" Hermione questioned.

"I need to go into one of the vaults. Bellatrix's vault," Harry answered.

"Harry, are you mental?! Going into her vault is like asking to go to the Dark Lord…" Ginny reprimanded.

"But, don't you get it? Vold…" Harry began.

"HARRY!" All three Gryffindors yelled in unison.

"Right…sorry," Harry rolled his eyes, "You-Know-Who trusts Bellatrix, Snape, and Lucius more than any of his other Death Eaters combined. Being that Snape works at Hogwarts, it would be too suspicious to leave a Horcrux with him because Dumbledore was and still is trying to look for them so surely he would've found it if he left it with Snape. Now, ever since Lucius failed the mission during our fifth year, he found it hard to trust him. There were other times too in the past that You-Know-Who found it difficult to trust Lucius. However, he never found it difficult to trust Bellatrix because she always remained faithful to him and always will and he knows that. She would literally give his life for him and he knows that completely so, of course, it made sense to leave the Horcrux with her. Lately, Bellatrix makes random visits to Gringotts to make sure that her vault is safe and she becomes paranoid about its safety and threatens to kill the goblins in the worst way possible if her vault wasn't kept safe," Harry explained to them, hoping they understood.

"So you're saying that the Horcrux is there? In Bellatrix's vault? In Gringotts?" Hermione clarified.

"Exactly."

"So what are you planning to do exactly? Go up to Griphook and demand entrance to Bellatrix's vault immediately so you can kill the Dark Lord? Let me tell you something, dear. Goblins aren't the nicest of creatures. Just because you're the 'Chosen One' doesn't mean you can get your way," Ginny scolded him.

"I know but I can try. I saved his life so surely he can return the favor," Harry explained.

"Goblins don't work that way, Harry," Hermione broke in.

"You know, it won't hurt to try. If the real Horcrux is in there, which I'm more than sure it is, then I need to get to it otherwise I can never defeat him. It's an issue of life or death. Either he dies or I die. Not both of us but one of us has to die. It's in my prophecy, remember?" Harry responded calmly.

"Alright mate. Let's go," Ron stood up from his seat bravely. Hermione and Ginny eyed him weirdly.

"Well, are you two coming or is it just Ron and I?" Harry asked.

"We're coming too, of course. You should know that by now Harry," Hermione answered with a smile.

The four took off together into the night leaving the closest thing they had to home behind them. They prepared for their next adventure knowing that their time together would never be a dull moment. Hermione knew that this is what their life was and was meant to be until one of the two died. No one knew how or when but whenever the time happened, they always seemed to be prepared for the impossible. Standing in the cold wind in front of the bank that Harry had first entered when he was just eleven years old getting out the money he never knew his parents had kept for him, here he was again obtaining an object that contained a dark wizard's soul that would lead to his death. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood bravely by his side as they always had since the very beginning.

--

**So, that was Chapter 21. Yes I know it's long, I apologize and I also apologize for the ongoing dialogue that never seems to end. Once again, being that it is similar to the book, credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Just a heads up, the ending to this fanfic will be along the lines of the seven book but, of course, they will be twisted up a bit by me but all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. =]. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what everyone thought of this chapter. Leave me comments, suggestions, opinions, questions, anything! I reply to everyone as you know, so don't hesitate to leave a review. =] Thank you!**


	22. Polyjuice

**DISCLAIMER**: Hello everyone! =] I'm sorry for the long wait. I know I said I would update last weekend but the chapter wasn't finished yet and I have midterms coming up so a lot of studying was keeping me from writing the chapter. I apologize. Thank you everyone that reviewed Chapter 21. They made me happy. :D But you all know what to for this chapter of course; read, review, and enjoy! Here is Chapter 22:

--

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione broke the silence as the four made their way up the marble stairs into the bank.

"Positive. We just have to go up to him and tell him we wish to speak to him privately and I'll talk to him," Harry answered.

"Then, where do we go?" Ron asked.

"No, you're all coming with me. I'll just do the talking," Harry clarified as he opened the doors.

They entered the shiny, huge marble bank. Goblins ran left and right throughout the halls and other goblins were hard at work to even notice the wizards walking in. Hermione looked at the odd circumstances; there was actual tight security going on throughout the bank; wands for identification, scanning, and even a dragon that could sense out impostures. She was worried and impressed at the same time. Worried about what lay inside the vaults and if they would be caught and impressed that the goblins actually knew of the dangers that occurred in the Wizarding World. They soon approached the front desk and Griphook looked over at the four teenagers.

"Hello Griphook. I was wondering if we could speak to you privately for a few minutes," Harry spoke.

"Names," The goblin spoke sternly.

"Harry James Potter,"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ron blushed embarrassed of his middle name.

"Hermione Jean Granger,"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley,"

"Wands please?" The goblin continued.

All four of them took out their wands and one by one the goblin scanned them and gave it back to them in approval.

"Follow me," The goblin led them into a room at the end of the hallway. The goblin sat in the highest and luxurious chair of the study looking at them with no particular emotion.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" The goblin deeply asked.

"It's something urgent, you see. We need to gain entrance to one of the vaults," Harry started.

"Go on,"

"There is something in one of the vaults that I need to get. It's crucial for me to get it. But we can't get it without your help," Harry continued.

"What is it that you need that's so crucial?" The goblin questioned.

"I thought goblins weren't supposed to know what went inside the vaults," Hermione broke in. All eyes lay on her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I definitely know of you. The smartest witch of her age," The goblin smirked at her and Hermione cringed.

"As to your statement, goblins now have a right to know. For security reasons, of course," The goblin answered and Hermione nodded.

"It's an item in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault," Harry broke in and the goblin eyed him weirdly.

"I need it because this item relates to the Dark Lord. I need to destroy that item," Harry answered his curious look.

"So, if I help you obtain this object that you say is so critical, what does Griphook get in return?" The goblin grew serious.

"Anything you want," Harry answered quickly.

"Harry! That's not something to say to a goblin!" Hermione whispered dangerously.

"I would like that sword of yours," Griphook ignored Hermione.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor?" Ron now broke into the conversation.

"Yes," Griphook answered smiling.

"Fine, it's yours," Harry replied.

"Harry! What are you doing!" Hermione whispered dangerously once more.

"Excellent," Griphook still smiled.

"But there's one thing," Harry continued.

Griphook stopped smiling.

"You can have it after we get the item. Once we get it, you can have the sword," Harry explained.

Griphook hesitated but then nodded. "Very well Mr. Potter. I will help you obtain the object."

"One week from today we will be here for the object. Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at 2 o'clock exactly and we will go from there," Harry explained and shook hands with the goblin.

--

"Harry James Potter! Are you fucking insane!" Ginny was now yelling.

"Hey, how many bloody times do I have to warn you about your mouth!" Ron interrupted.

"Don't start with me or I'll kill you!" Ginny pointed at Ron and Ron backed away.

"What are you thinking Harry? Giving Griphook the sword? What's gotten into you?" Hermione question in a calmer manner than Ginny.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but it's the only way we can get the Horcrux. I mean, what else what was I supposed to give him? The only great possession I have that a goblin would be interested in is the sword," Harry tried to make them understand.

"But how are we supposed to destroy the Horcrux then Harry? Did you think of that?" Ginny was still yelling.

"We'll destroy it there. Remember, I'm giving him the sword after," Harry answered.

"Well here's my concern," Ron broke in, "How are we supposed to get the item?"

"Yeah, we can't just go in there and demand entrance to the vault!" Ginny continued.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled, "I've got it all figured out. From when we were at Malfoy Manor, I obtained some things that came useful; Bellatrix's and Narcissa's hair. I also bought two ready made Polyjuice Potions. All you do is just add the hair. The potion is extra strong so they last two hours instead of one."

"Harry, you're brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thank you. I try," Harry winked.

"Wait a minute…" Ron started.

"Exactly what you think Ron. Hermione, you have to be Bellatrix…"

"WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY!" Hermione rose to her feet.

"Hermione, please? For me?" Harry gave her puppy eyes and pouted.

"Urgh, fine!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"Ginny, dear. You're Narcissa," Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Fine," Ginny didn't protest.

"Perfect. Now, here's the plan…" Harry leaned in closer to his friends.

--

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" Ginny called from the living room.

"I look ridiculous," Hermione now spoke in a tone just like Bellatrix's.

"Ew," Ron cringed at the sight of Hermione as Bellatrix.

"Quiet Ron!" She snapped in a high pitch voice, like Bellatrix.

"We look so gross," Ginny commented. Soon, Harry came with the Invisibility Cloak.

"Let's go," Harry spoke.

--

THE LEAKY CAULDRON:

"Wait, where's Ron?" Narcissa whispered.

"Getting ready," Harry smirked.

"What's funny?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Here he is," Harry laughed.

"OH MY …" Bellatrix and Narcissa both broke out in laughter.

"Oh haha, very funny. Shut up all of you," Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Don't you look very different," Harry teased. Draco made a face. Bellatrix and Narcissa continued to laugh.

"Can I go commit suicide now?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"No, Hermione would not approve," Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco made another face.

"Griphook," Narcissa called out.

It was now two o'clock. Harry and Griphook remained under the Invisibility Cloak while Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix walked ahead, making their way to Gringotts. The three held a steady glare at people who looked their way. No one was suspicious of them. The people made room for them to pass, not daring to mess with any of them, especially Bellatrix. She was known by them all for her deep obsession with the Dark Lord and her maniac laugh and voice and how she never hesitated to kill anyone, no matter who they were. The end of the path was coming near and they almost reached the bank until they were stopped.

"Bellatrix? Narcissa? Draco?" Yaxley and Travors addressed them.

Their eyebrows rose and their heartbeats sped up. Yaxley and Travors were also Death Eaters. They weren't part of the plan.

"Yaxley. Travors. What brings you here?" Bellatrix greeted them coldly.

Yaxley smirked. "Nothing. Casually strolling around."

"Oh. Well, we must be on our way," Narcissa interrupted.

The three began to walk away until the Death Eaters stood in front of them.

"Why don't we join you?" Travors asked.

Harry cursed underneath his breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, Yaxley, you can take Draco to Borgin & Burks for me. We were going to go after Gringotts but I'm sure he'd love to go now," Narcissa spoke in a whisper. Yaxley was the most dangerous one, close to Fenrir Greyback, so to get him out of the way would be perfect. Draco nodded at Yaxley and Yaxley smiled.

"I'd be delighted to take him. I'll buy him something if he likes," Yaxley answered walking towards Knockturn Alley with Draco following close behind him.

"Travors," Bellatrix nodded while walking towards the bank with Narcissa. Travors walked beside Bellatrix. The familiar luxury of the bank greeted them again. Griphook remained close to Harry making sure he wasn't caught by the other goblins in the bank. Once again the goblins were hard at work to notice who entered the bank. Making their way to the front desk, Bellatrix spoke rudely.

"I need to get to my vault now," She demanded harshly to the creature. The creature paid no attention, recognizing Bellatrix's attitude.

"Identification please," The goblin answered.

Bellatrix glared at the creature.

"Your wand will do," The goblin continued.

Harry realized that Bellatrix had lost her wand and Travors knew that as well. Quickly thinking, he whispered 'Imperius!' and the goblin now smiled.

"Oh, your wand is a beauty," The goblin responded and led the way.

'Imperius!' Harry whispered again and controlled Travors mind from remembering that Bellatrix lost her wand so he wouldn't become suspicious.

All five of them entered the cart and began making their way towards the vault.

"Oh, I hope my Draco's alright," Narcissa spoke, acting normal.

"Relax Cissy. Draco can take care of himself," Bellatrix spoke harshly.

Travors suspected nothing.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Harry whispered again, leaving the dragon asleep so it couldn't recognize the two impostures on the cart. Everything was under control. The ride to the vault was quiet and smooth. Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him that whatever was in one of the vaults was the Cup of Hufflepuff or an unknown object. So first, they had to look for the cup with the Hufflepuff symbol engraved on it. Now, if they didn't find the cup, Harry would've been angry because he didn't know what the unknown object could be. Within minutes they arrived at Bellatrix's vault. The vault immediately opened for them and the four of them entered, leaving Travors to stand outside.

"We can't touch anything because it will burn you and turn itself into copies. Security reasons," Griphook warned them. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. They all began to look for the cup, being careful not to touch anything.

--

"How long are they taking?" Draco spat not wanting to be with Yaxley.

"I don't know. Should we go wait outside the bank for them?" Yaxley spoke bored.

"I want this book," Draco shoved it into Yaxley's arm.

Yaxley rolled his eyes and looked at the book. They had been wandering around the bloody store for what felt like hours and Yaxley was getting fed up with this spoiled boy. It was a book on Dark Magic, one of Draco's favorite subjects. _How does Lucius put up with this child? _He thought frustrated.

"If I get the book can we leave?" Yaxley asked hoping he said yes.

"Sure, but get it now!" Draco demanded.

Yaxley went to the cashier and yelled for someone to help him. An old evil looking man approached him.

"I'd like to buy this book. How much?" Yaxley ordered.

"20 galleons," The man answered.

Yaxley slammed the money on the counter, grabbed the book and Draco and left the store. Draco snatched the book and began reading the first page. Yaxley whispered 'thank you' to himself. The book was keeping Draco quiet. However, Draco wasn't really reading. He needed to get Yaxley away somewhere. He had to get rid of him before they got out of the bank. But how? He couldn't kill him. He wasn't capable of killing. Himself nor Draco. Surely, he would think of something.

--

"What's that up there?" Narcissa whispered and pointed above.

"Oh thank you Cissy. Just what I was looking for!" Bellatrix laughed hysterically.

Harry pointed the sword upward in order to get the cup without touching it. His other hand grabbed Griphook to get him away from the burning treasure. It all slowly began to burn beneath them. The heat was getting to them and Harry was finding it difficult to manage the sword and the goblin at the same time. But within a second, Griphook climbed up and grabbed the sword from Harry's grasp and ran away with it, knocking the cup over. He used the cloak to grab the cup, making sure it didn't fall and burn with the rest of the items.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ginny were no longer Bellatrix and Narcissa. The further they went in the vault, the more the potion wore off.

"We have to get out of here!" Harry yelled. The place was now over a hundred degrees and an alarm could now be heard going off and distant screams in the background were also heard.

"I hope Ron's alright…" Hermione grew even more worried by the minute.

Waving his wand, he yelled, "Enervate!"

The dragon came back alive from the spell Harry had previously used on him. The dragon now approached the three, realizing they were intruders. Harry ignored this.

"Come on!"

--

_Come on…think! _He continued to yell at himself. Screams and a dragon's roar was heard from the bank. He was probably too late, but they wouldn't leave without him. All he could think of was Petrificus Totalus. There was no other way. But could he just do it out of the blue? Of course.

"Did you hear that noise, Draco?" Yaxley spoke.

"What noise?" Draco spoke in a bored tone paying more attention to the book.

"I believe it's coming from the bank…" Yaxley trailed off and checked his arm.

Draco looked at his own arm and his eyebrows rose. That mark scared him more than anything. Draco was really a Death Eater. Is this really what Hermione was in love with? Yaxley looked at him and spoke.

"The Dark Lord is calling us Draco," Yaxley drew nearer.

"Not anymore! STUPEFY!" The Death Eater flew backwards.

But a thought rose to his head. Yaxley would know Draco attacked him and if the real Draco found out, he'd get in trouble and he'd never hear the end of it from Hermione. He had to kill him. He gulped and the now blond hairs on his neck rose. It had to be done and now was the only time, when no one was around. Taking a person's life, no matter who the person was, was something he was incapable of, something he would never do but now he was going against that. He was now a murderer. He was taking someone's life. His family would never approve. His mum and dad appeared in his hand and he hesitated. Closing his eyes, he had no choice.

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green managed to peek through his closed eyelids.

--

The two girls and a boy now rode on the dragon's bank maneuvering through the vaults and machinery of the carts. The cup lay safe with Harry. Despite the exit, all three of them were burnt and bruised and bleeding. Surely someone knew of them now but that didn't matter. He got what he wanted and Griphook got what he wanted. But now something came up; Lord Voldemort himself. He was angry. He felt it through his scar. He knew. Harry was now exposed. He knew that Harry knew of the Horcruxes and that Dumbledore put him up to this. Now Dumbledore wasn't safe.

The dragon now flew through the entrance of the bank. Papers and goblins flew everywhere taking cover. They headed for the door where they saw none other than Draco Malfoy waiting for them. Just in time. The potion was nearly about to wear off and the Death Eaters were now making their way here.

"Take control, Hermione. Ginny, hold the cup…" Harry leaned over as much as he could holding on to the rope of the dragon to lift Ron onto safety. Draco ran towards him and jumped up to reach Harry's hand. Harry, with difficulty, lifted his friend onto the dragon and all of them flew into the sky until they reached their tent back home. Once inside, all four of them looked at each other.

"Well…that was something," Hermione spoke.

"What happened to the Death Eater that was with us?" Ginny asked.

"He was knocked out. Imperius Curse," Harry answered and Ginny laughed.

"I love you," Ginny walked up and kissed Harry.

Hermione looked away, remembering Draco and looking at Ron, who was Draco.

"Did you make Ron Draco on purpose?" Hermione was now serious. Ron was surprised and looked at Harry who broke the kiss with Ginny.

"No. Why?" Harry asked.

"Then why did you make Ron Draco?" Hermione still looked at Ron.

"Who else was I supposed to make him? I couldn't turn him into Lucius. It would be too suspicious," Harry responded.

Hermione only looked at him.

"Hermione, don't be like that…It wasn't on purpose. You know I wouldn't do that on purpose…It's just I had no other option. And even with him being Draco we still got some attention from those two Death Eaters. So it was safer to go with Draco," Harry explained.

"What did happen to Yaxley, Ron?" Ginny asked.

Now Ron grew serious. "I don't want to talk about it…" He looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to bed…" Hermione was now in tears.

"Mia…"

"Harry…don't. She's having a rough time. Don't pressure her. Just leave her," Ginny kissed him once more and Harry sighed.

"Fine…but listen…we need to wake up early tomorrow. We have very limited time now that You-Know-Who knows that we broke in…"

"He knows!" Ginny yelled.

"Somehow, he found out…"

"He called the Death Eaters. Yaxley being one of them…" Ron clarified.

"Exactly. When we wake up tomorrow, we're getting straight to business. We have no time or lives to waste," Harry spoke determined and Ron shivered at the part 'lives to waste'.

--

**So that was Chapter 22. Yes it is long. The rest of the chapters are going to be long because a lot is going to be happening. This chapter was similar to chapter twenty six and twenty seven of book seven. Credit to J.K. Rowling! The next chapter is not going to be similar to book seven, and Draco appears! :D! Yes I know…finally. So leave me reviews! I respond to everyone. Your reviews can be anything; questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, etc. I always respond! =] Thank you!**


	23. Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER:** Hello everyone! =] Like I promised, I am posting up the new chapter. So as I mentioned to the people who reviewed, I have started my midterms, regents, whatever you want to call them. They are called something different in my school and they are different from other schools, the way we do them, but I won't go into it. I took my Immunology midterm which was structured like a test, meaning you couldn't talk or anything, but there were five different labs you had to complete (by yourself, of course) and then answer questions. It was fun and I'm positive I got a good grade for that. And I had the first part of my Spanish III midterm which I got a 20/25. I just need to do three more parts and that's all on this coming Thursday and then Math on Tuesday. I'm a bit nervous about Math being that it's not my best subject. =/ But, enough talk of midterms, we all want Harry Potter! =] You know the drill; read, review, enjoy! Here is Chapter 23:

--

Harry Potter woke up in the middle of the night with a tingling sensation in his scar. It wasn't unusual for him of course. The indescribable feeling left his mouth dry, making him thirsty. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed, he threw his legs off the material and onto the floor. Nothing was a comfort zone for the seventeen year old boy. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen but stopped in his tracks when a slither of light illuminated through the cracks. Who else could've been up at this time? Taking precautions, he grabbed his wand off the dresser and slowly approached the kitchen area. Not hesitating, he got out his wand at the ready. Any spell that came to his mind would do, but something abruptly stopped his actions when he saw the familiar face; Hermione Granger, with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry questioned softly, approaching her.

"Huh? Oh…Harry…Nothing…" The girl replied, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Why are you crying? Why are you up this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," The girl spat back in a tone close to Draco Malfoy's that nearly made Harry jump out of his skin.

"Scar…I just need a drink of water and I'll be fine," He muttered waving his wand towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Hermione started.

"Not your fault," Harry replied.

"When will I see him again?"

Harry knew who she was talking about. "I don't know."

"I…I know you hate me…I can feel it, but I can't help it…" Tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"Well, I'm not saying I approve but I can't stop you. I really don't know when we are going to see him. I don't know what's going to happen next. Everything I've been through while I was away at Hogwarts has just been happening. I haven't planned out a thing Hermione, not any part of it. Except Gringotts because we needed a plan, but other than that everything has just been happening on its own and I am being tugged left and right but I have to do this. I'm the one that has to destroy him," Harry explained.

"How many Horcruxes are left?" Hermione murmured.

"Two. The diadem of Ravenclaw and Nagini," The boy replied drinking his water.

"Nagini!" Hermione responded in a harsh whisper, "You mean his snake is a Horcrux?"

"Yes. I need to find the diadem and somehow get to Nagini...damnit! Hermione…I'm scared we're going to run out of time," Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Harry, the only way to get to Nagini is if we go to You-…" Hermione started.

"AHHHHH!" Harry screams cut Hermione off as he dropped the glass with a jolt. Water and glass spread itself out on the floor beneath them and the boy in front of her collapsed on the floor with pain, clutching his scar with dear life. Hermione scrambled to his side.

"Harry! HARRY! Answer me! What's wrong! What are you seeing?" Hermione shouted questions at him left and right. Ginny and Ron soon appeared at the doorway staring at the scene.

"It's him! HE KNOWS! We have to get to Hogwarts!" Harry still remained on the floor.

"Are you mad?!" Ron interrupted.

"Obviously!" Harry responded. In a state of panic, all four of the teenagers dressed themselves immediately, getting ready for their departure. Harry, however, struggled with the weight of pain his scar brought him. He found it difficult to even do the simplest tasks. The Dark Lord was furious now that he discovered the cup was missing. Now he was going to check on the locket. It would keep him busy but once he discovered it was gone, he would be on his way to Hogwarts.

"Let's use the Cloak!" Ginny called and everyone looked at her.

"Would we all fit?" Ron asked.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter!" Hermione bellowed.

Harry grabbed the Cloak and wrapped themselves inside it. With a crack, they disappeared into the night. For seconds they were being tugged everywhere as they were zooming their way towards Hogsmeade. It was the safest way to get to the castle being that it was under severe Death Eater security. Ever since Hermione had been taken away by Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort had taken over the school, claiming it to be his. Death Eaters were now the teachers and the caretakers. They basically ran the school now. But where was Dumbledore amidst all this? That was what Harry had always wanted to know. A sudden interference pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Someone had seen them. Or someone knew they were coming here. Within seconds, they were on ground.

"We need to be quiet! Someone knows we're here…" Hermione whispered.

"How do you know?" Ron whispered back.

"Because, the Death Eaters have put boundaries around this area so no one could come here to enter through the castle…that's why there was an interference." She replied.

"SOMEONE'S HERE!" A Death Eater hollowed from the distance.

"KEEP YOUR WANDS OUT! IT MIGHT BE POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS UNDERNEATH THAT BLOODY BLANKET OF HIS!" Another Death Eater hollered.

The four underneath the Cloak slowly maneuvered their way away from the Death Eaters and towards the Hogs Head where a known passage led to Hogwarts. However, the more they tried to escape, the more Death Eaters surrounded them. And then, a cold air touched their skin alerting them of something dreadful; Dementors.

"RUN!" Harry whispered harshly and the four of them made a run for it. The door leading to the Hogs Head was wide open. They ran for what felt like eternity until they shut the door behind them loudly causing the Death Eaters to hear and come knocking. The door was locked and the curtains over every window were released. They couldn't be seen in here. Ginny released the Cloak off of them and gave it to Harry who stuffed it away.

"Hello? Anyone in here? We need assistance!" Ron hollered throughout the place and soon came out an old man, resembling Dumbledore.

"What do you think you're doing? Coming here after curfew, setting the Death Eaters off like that! You have some nerve!" The old man spoke.

"Yeah, er…sorry. Is there a passage to Hogwarts? We need to get in…now!" Harry spoke strictly and the old man stared at them for a moment and then to the portrait near him.

"You know what to do," He spoke to the portrait and walked away. The girl skipped away down a long tunnel and didn't return until a few minutes. But upon her return, she brought back a bloody Neville Longbottom.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny ran to him and hugged him.

"HARRY! I've heard everything. About Gringotts and you on a mission for Dumbledore and Malfoy Manor…" Neville started hugging Ginny back.

"That's nice. I can tell you everything later, but this is urgent. We need to get to the castle. There's not much time before he arrives," Harry spoke desperately and Neville understood.

"Follow me," Neville walked into the passage followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "So glad you came. Dumbledore's Army has been recruiting itself ever since Hermione was kidnapped. We've been rebelling against all the Death Eaters. Of course, I've been leading everyone so most of the trouble is on me, but it's worth it. Things have been getting horrible here. The Death Eaters are teaching us Dark Magic like the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, everything. All the Slytherins, of course, are with them so they're the leader of the school. Draco Malfoy has been disappearing a lot, but who know where he goes off to. Crabbe and Goyle are killing people, hexing people and the Death Eaters have been letting them because they think it's appropriate because the students they kill are Muggleborns. But, anyways, glad to have you back Harry!" Neville shouted as they entered the Room of Requirement.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! RON! GINNY!"

"THEY'RE ALIVE!"

"I knew it!"

"Did you really break into Gringotts?"

"What happened at Malfoy Manor? Were you really held hostage Hermione?"

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted, "Listen, we can answer everything soon but now is not the time…I need to go to look for something in the castle. I need to do this alone."

"Harry, we're doing this together…"

"FINE…does anyone know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is? I need it," Harry was getting impatient.

"In the Ravenclaw Common Room, of course. It's on the statue there. I can take you if you'd like," Luna piped in.

"Yes, thank you," Harry walked straight towards Luna.

"What do we do?" Seamus Finnegan broke in.

"Evacuate the school. He'll be on his way here any minute. Evacuate now!" Harry yelled and everyone ran out of the room preparing to warn the teachers and evacuate the younger students. Hermione held onto Ron as the two of them maneuvered through the chaos.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled out in surprise, for at the end of the hallway, there stood Draco Malfoy. She let go of Ron's grip, but as he saw where she was going, he tightened her grip.

"Ron let go of me!" Hermione fought against him.

"No! Hermione this is serious! He's the least of our worries," Ron demanded.

Hermione ignored him, and with a kick to his leg, he released her. Running as fast as she could, she was inches away from Draco. She could already smell his scent, feel his skin on hers, feel their bodies pressed together, and remember his lips against hers. All this she craved was hers in minutes. Once she was near, Draco wrapped his arms around her and cradled her in his arms as he held her. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and his body had felt isolated no longer. Her warmth greeted him peacefully as he held her tightly, never wanting to let go. At the end of the hall, Ron watched regretfully and didn't know whether to smash his face in or just walk away. He wouldn't trust him with her even if he wanted to. Not knowing whether to regret his decision, he walked away.

"Draco…I'm sorry…This has all gone…" Hermione spoke through her tears and racing heart.

"Shut up," He whispered harshly and holding her head, he pressed his lips against hers roughly, desiring her kiss. The two stood there planted to each other, neither wanting to let go. The kiss became serious and sensational the deeper their tongues danced together. Intimate feelings took hold of the two, despite their deadly surroundings. The fact that the most crucial war in the Wizarding World was about to commence had drifted from their minds as the only thing that mattered to them was each other.

--

"Where is it Luna?" Harry looked around the Common Room nervously as he lay underneath the cloak.

"Up there on the statue!" Luna exclaimed, pointing at it. Harry climbed up as much as he could to get a look at what the diadem looked like. Of course, it wasn't the real thing but he needed to know what it looked like. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_, were the words engraved on the diadem. One part of the mission was complete, but where would Voldemort place the actual thing?

"A Death Eater is coming. Alecto, one of the Carrows," Luna warned.

"HARRY POTTER! AT LAST!" Alecto came into view as she touched the skull of her Dark Mark. A piercing pain leapt through Harry's scar. He attempted at his very best to ignore it but Voldemort's thrill at Harry being captured was too much for Harry to ignore. All of a sudden, a large bang could be heard through the Common Room and Alecto lay on her back unconscious.

"I never knew that that's what it would be like to stun someone," Luna commented dreamily. Ravenclaws scrambled down from their dormitories to see what was going on. Soon enough, Amycus Carrow, Alecto's brother, and Professor McGonagall scrambled in. Before anything happened, it was Harry's turn to attack.

"CRUCIO!" he bellowed from underneath the cloak. Amycus went flying against the wall, twitching in every direction until he hit his head and was also now unconscious.

"POTTER!" McGonagall was simply stunned by his actions and his presence.

"Evacuate the school now! You-Know-Who is on his way! NOW!" Harry was yelling and McGonagall obeyed scurrying the Ravenclaws out of the Common Room as quickly as she could, sending them to the Great Hall.

--

The kiss between them finally came to an end; however, Hermione had not wanted it to stop. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the castle's gloomy death. It was as if Hogwarts knew its own death. She stared into the eyes of her enemy, yet her lover. At this point, Hermione didn't know what to call him.

"Draco…" Hermione began in a whisper.

"You have to hide," Draco interrupted her.

"No, I'm not leaving you again. Being away from you ever since I left the Manor has been torture. I'm staying with you!" Hermione refused.

"Are you bloody kidding me!" He shook Hermione violently, "The Death Eaters are arriving at any minute, including my father. If I'm seen with you, that's it. Everything will become worse than it already is," Draco tried to explain.

"How am I going to know you're alright?" Hermione began to panic.

"You'll just have to wish," He replied and before Hermione could respond, another force began to pull her away.

"That's it! I've had enough. We need to go now!" Ron's voice was violent.

"Wait, Draco…Draco!" Hermione yelled as loud as she could trying to not let go of Draco's hand, but Ron was too strong. His touch was no longer upon her. He had not fought back to keep her with him. Did he know? Was he really going to die? Hermione couldn't bear to think of it. It pained her. Quicker and quicker, Draco Malfoy became out of sight until he was gone for good and all she was left to do now was just wish.

--

**So that was Chapter 23! =] I know, not as exciting as I had hoped it to be but I tried. And this chapter was a little bit closer to the book than I had expected, but the next chapter hopefully shouldn't be because I already know what I'm going to write for the battle. =] DRACO AND HERMIONE REUNITE! (finally). In the meantime, send me reviews! They can consist of anything; questions, comments, suggestions, opinions, etc. Send them in to me! I always respond to everyone, so please don't hesitate to leave me one! Thank you! =]**


	24. War

**DISCLAIMER: **Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I've updated, and I apologize. Things have been getting a little hectic lately, especially keeping my grades up. However, on a good note, I received a very good report card. No grade was lower than a B, so my mom and I were thrilled. =] And I also did well on all my midterms, except Math could use some improvement. =/. Anyways, time for Chapter 24! You know the drill; read, review, enjoy:

--

All the students of each house evacuated to the Great Hall. Chatter and whispers echoed around the whole room as each house chaotically made their way to their individual table. The worried teachers followed each of the students making sure everyone was present. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed by each other's side, remaining quiet as ever, each thinking something different. Harry about Ginny's and everyone else's safety, Ginny about wanting to fight this war, Ron about Lavender and his best friend, Hermione about Draco Malfoy.

"Everyone listen up!" McGonagall shouted as everyone took their place. The Hall fell silent.

"A war is about to commence at Hogwarts, and for everyone's safety, anyone under 16 years of age must be sent home immediately. There is a portrait in the Room of Requirement that will lead you into a pub. A man is waiting for you there to send you all home. If you are 16 or older, you will be allowed to take part in the war," She continued.

"_Don't think I don't know of your plans…_" A deep voice came into earshot. Everyone screamed, clinging to each other. Harry grabbed Ginny and enveloped her close. Ron grabbed Hermione and Hermione buried her face into his chest.

"…_Fight if you must, but we will not be stopped! I will spare your lives, however, if Harry Potter is given to me by midnight. If I do not have Harry Potter by midnight, many lives will be lost tonight. Make your choice. Your time starts now…_" The voice finished.

Everyone in the room knew whose voice that belonged to; Lord Voldemort. Students still clung to each other, except the Slytherins. Instead they yelled and pointed to the door.

"THERE'S POTTER! RIGHT THERE! GET HIM!" They all shouted.

"How intelligent of you all," McGonagall spat with sarcasm making the other houses giggle, "Perhaps Slytherin can leave first seeing as no one else wants you here."

Harry smiled as McGonagall winked at him. The Slytherins rushed out except for the fare few who were willing to stay and fight. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed, and Gryffindor was last. The students who were staying to fight were now rushing through the door. Harry and Ginny followed the group, and Hermione wiggled herself out of Ron's arms. She ran and squished herself through the crowd, spotting Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, you're fighting?" Hermione grabbed his arm, getting his attention.

"What the bloody hell is she talking to him for?!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief to Harry.

"He's Draco's best friend. Of course she talks to him," Ginny interrupted.

"Yes I'm fighting…however," He looked around him, "on your side, secretly," He whispered.

"What for?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh, so she's getting acquainted with all the Slytherins now?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, only Blaise of course. She wouldn't bother with Crabbe and Goyle," Ginny answered.

"I don't care about this war nonsense, but apparently it's gotten out of hand. I have to protect you for Draco otherwise he'll blame it on me for the rest of his life," Blaise responded.

"No, forget about me…protect him…please!" Hermione begged.

"I can't take care of both of you…" Blaise started.

"EXCUSE ME! We have a war to get to. I'm sure your conversation is less important," Ron interrupted making Hermione curse underneath her breath.

"…Listen, I'll try to look out for you both, but I'm not making any promises," He answered, and Hermione watched him leave.

"Traitor…" Ron muttered to himself.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled and Ron went flying backwards. A few students stared.

"Hermione…enough!" Harry raised his voice.

"Don't you EVER call me that again!" Hermione ignored Harry.

"Come on, ignore him," Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and walked away as Harry helped Ron get to his feet.

--

Death Eaters soon flooded the corridors and spells flashed left and right throughout the halls and within the Grand Staircase. The Order of the Phoenix soon made their way to the scene helping the teachers and students of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny remained on the third floor corridor defending themselves from the numerous Death Eaters. Just when Hermione thought they were loosing the battle, Tonks appeared right by their side.

"Hello, you've guys have done wonderful!" Tonks exclaimed and the girls smiled.

"Glad you could join us! We can use an extra hand here," Ginny answered.

"Hmm, exactly what I thought," She replied as she took out her wand.

"LEVICORPUS!" Hermione yelled from behind the column.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A Death Eater exclaimed and as Hermione looked up, a big chunk of the wall floated above her. Screaming, she jumped out the way the second it hit the floor, sending dust all over her.

"You alright?!" Ginny yelled from the other end, hearing her scream.

"…Stupid Death Eaters!" Hermione screamed and Ginny laughed.

"REDUCTO!" Ginny yelled causing a big boom.

"GINNY! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU USED THAT BLOODY SPELL!" Hermione was panicking. Three Death Eaters went flying.

"But it's fun to use!" Ginny retorted and Tonks agreed.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Hermione yelled, letting the Death Eater freeze.

"Uh-oh! You guys better remember every powerful spell you've ever learned," Tonks appeared beside them.

"Why?" Ginny questioned.

"Lucius Malfoy has just entered this corridor," She replied fleeing again.

Hermione's heart had just pounded into her stomach.

--

"Ron, you have to help me," Harry yelled as they ran through the corridors.

"What exactly are we doing? I didn't know exercise was on the agenda…" Ron commented.

"We need to get inside the Room of Requirement! That's where the diadem is!" Harry ignored Ron's comment.

Within minutes, the two arrived at the Room of Requirement. Closing his eyes, Harry thought of nothing but the diadem and how much he needed that item, for it was a life or death matter. The room seemed to hear his plea as the door magically showed itself to them. Upon hearing the noise, Harry opened his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Good job, mate," Ron patted him on the back and walked on inside. Harry followed.

"What does this diadem look like?" Ron asked.

"Well, like a crown. And something pertaining to Ravenclaw is engraved on it…"

"Well then I guess we know what we're looking for then," Came a voice behind them.

"Crabbe and Goyle? What the bloody hell are you dimwits doing here?" Ron yelled.

"Followed you here and now we're giving Potter to the Dark Lord. Don't think we're all going to die because of you Potter! I'd never die for or because of you," Goyle spat.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised your stupidity hasn't killed you yet…" Ron laughed.

"Don't test us Weasley! We're the two most powerful students in this school," Crabbe smirked.

"We'll see about that," Harry remarked and all four boys held their wand at the ready.

--

"Ah, Miss Granger…fancy seeing you here…" Lucius's voice drawled.

Hermione hid behind the column in fear. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. Anything could happen at this moment, and she was sure nothing would stop him from doing whatever he wanted.

"GET AWAY FROM HER…STUPEFY!" Ginny yelled from behind the other column.

Lucius blocked it casually, "Your childish spells won't work on me, I'm afraid."

Hermione cursed underneath her breath. How was she going to get out of this? She needed to run away as fast as she could, but how could she? She couldn't leave Ginny and Tonks behind to clean up her mess. Lucius Malfoy is the father of the love of her life. He is her responsibility. She had to take care of him. But how? Before she had time to think, a warm hand slithered around her stomach making her jump and landing on the floor in shock. Someone's lips on hers silenced her gasp. She noticed those lips any day; Draco Malfoy.

Before she could speak, he placed a finger on her lips and left her sitting there on the floor. She watched him leave, confused as to what that was about. What was he doing?

"Father, I need your help," Draco's voice called. Hermione smiled. He was saving them.

"With what?" His father's evil voice made Hermione shiver.

"A Death Eater has been wounded, and he has no assistance," Draco continued.

"Who?" Lucius seemed worried.

"McNair, Father," Draco replied.

"Let's go, Draco," And with a swoosh, Father and Son left together.

--

"CRUCIO!" Crabbe's deep voice echoed.

"What the bloody hell…" Ron yelled.

"Remember what Neville told us about the Death Eaters teaching here?" Harry answered.

"Oh yeah, but still…what the bloody hell!" Ron was getting angry now.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Goyle chuckled to himself.

"Go fight them! I'll get the diadem!" Harry yelled and ran off.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled and Crabbe appeared in front of him.

"…Oh shit…" Ron muttered.

"CRUCIO!" Goyle yelled from behind Crabbe.

"PROTEGO!" Ron defended himself as he ran away from the two boys.

The three boys threw spells at each other from every angle. Glass broke, things crashed, others collapsed, and everything flew everywhere. Ron was finding it hard to hide from the two and defend himself any longer. There was not much he could do, and he had no clue as to where Harry was.

"HEY YOU WANNA HURRY UP FINDING THAT BLASTED JEWELRY!" Ron yelled annoyed.

"Alright, I got it!" Harry called from far away.

"Not for long, Potter!" Crabbe answered as he casted an unknown charm. Within seconds, the room blew up into flames. Flames burst everywhere around him, burning up the place quickly.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled scared.

"Here, we have to fly out of here," Harry handed Ron a broomstick. The two soon levitated above the flames and flew towards the exit.

"We have to save them!" Harry told him.

"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD! I'M NOT RISKING MY LIFE FOR THEM!" Ron bellowed.

"But we can't let them die either!" Harry explained.

"…Sometimes I wonder if you're really alright or not…" Ron commented.

"Guess not, then," Harry replied and the two boys scooped down low in attempt to catch the two boys from burning. Harry grabbed Goyle's arm and he climbed onto the broom behind Harry. Ron rescued Crabbe although he had some difficulty getting himself on the broom which made Ron unbalanced.

"THE DOOR RON! THE DOOR!" Harry yelled over the high roar of the flames.

The two boys both raced to the door. Ron remained inches behind Harry as the two zoomed through the hole out of the burning Room and into the seventh floor corridor. All four boys jumped off the broom and landed on the corridor floor. Looking at his hand, the diadem had burned to ashes, it was destroyed. Harry smiled pleased that the task was complete.

"Ron, it's destroyed. It got burned," Harry beamed.

"Well, at least all that wasn't for nothing," Ron laughed in relief.

--

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny whispered. Hermione gathered herself off the floor and crouched down while sprinting to Ginny's side.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She replied hugging her best friend.

"We're both filthy. I don't feel left out then," She teased and Hermione laughed.

"Looks like this corridor is cleared," Tonks appeared by their side again.

The three females stared at the condition of the corridor. The place had deteriorated. Columns lay broken on the floor, dust flew everywhere, two Death Eaters lay unconscious on the floor, and small flames illuminated the hallway.

"I wonder how the rest of the castle looks like…" Ginny questioned.

"Probably just like this," Hermione replied in a sympathetic voice. This castle had been her second home and to see it in this condition pained her. But this had to happen. There was nothing that anyone could do. Secretly, she worried about Harry and Ron, even if she was pissed off with Ron at the moment for his comment earlier. She hoped they were safe.

"Come on, we have to go check on the others," Tonks broke the silence.

Taking one last look at the corridor and the spot where Draco had last kissed her, Hermione turned around and left the place behind.

--

**So that was chapter 24! =] It wasn't exactly like the seventh book, of course, except for some parts of it. A lot more action happens here and a Draco/Hermione scene. =] So you know what to do, leave me reviews! It can be comments, suggestions, questions, anything. I always respond to everyone so send in the replies! Thank you. =]**


	25. Bravery

**DISCLAIMER: **So we all know that school is horrible and takes up 99.9% of my life. I apologize to everyone who waited patiently for this next chapter to be posted. Finally, I've found the time to write this chapter. =] To make it up to everyone, I will be posting another chapter during my Spring Break which is in about another week. Thank you everyone who has remained faithful to this story. I'm thrilled to have you all as fans. =] So, you know the drill: read, review, enjoy! Here is the long awaited Chapter 25:

--

A bang echoed throughout Hogwarts, capturing the attention of Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks as they ran up the steps of the Grand Staircase. Hermione whirled around frozen in her steps. That sound didn't sound too welcoming. Screams were followed by the noise which sent shivers up her spine. She closed her eyes hoping that this all was a dream. She wished the scene would shift into a pleasant one where it was Draco and her and no one else. But another banging noise snapped her eyes open.

"What's going on?" Ginny spoke.

"Seems like we've been invaded," Tonks replied.

"Invaded? Weren't we invaded already…" Hermione barely spoke above a whisper, looking at all the Death Eaters that flashed by throughout the corridors.

"Invaded by more Death Eaters and creatures," Tonks continued.

"Creatures? You mean he's recruiting animals?" Ginny replied bewildered.

"That's exactly what I mean," Tonks nodded and continued up the stairs.

Her thoughts immediately rushed to Draco. Where could he be? Was McNair really injured? All these thoughts rushed into Hermione and rushed right out until she felt completely alone. Everything inside her was blank. Her eyes stayed glued to the new wave of Death Eaters swarming into the school as well as the Magical Beasts that Voldemort had recruited. His army was stronger than ever and Hermione's hopes of her side winning went out the window.

"Guys come quick…" Lupin's voice sounded miserable.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked before Hermione could.

"I can't say. You'll see for yourself," Lupin led the three girls into the corridor and Hermione stopped in her tracks as soon as Ginny let out a wail.

There lay Fred Weasley lifeless on the floor. His blood outlined his body and the whole Weasley family comforted each other over Fred's body. Everyone except Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were present.

--

"Where do you suppose they are?" Ron and Harry ran through the halls looking for any sign of Ginny and Hermione.

"No idea…but I hope they're safe," Harry responded, his thoughts more fixated on Ginny. There was no way he could continue living on knowing that she died because of him. Despite what everyone told him, he felt responsible. The only reason why Voldemort was this strong, this evil, this powerful, was because of him. The only reason why he was doing what he was doing was because of him. Whoever had died by Voldemort died because of him. Whatever happened to anyone was because of him. He knew that this was his responsibility and he needed to put an end to this.

A group of people down the hall stopped the boys dead in their tracks. Light crying could be heard and the boys approached the scene cautiously, not knowing what was going on. However, they recognized Hermione standing by herself, her face buried in her hands.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" Ron approached her.

"Fred…he's gone…" She mustered through her tears.

Ron had joined the rest of his family, while Harry remained by her side.

"Who killed him!" Hermione heard Ron yell.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, and the two remained there in silence. Harry blinked away a few tears knowing that this had to end now. If he doesn't do anything, the more people close to him will disappear till he's left with no one.

"We've got to end this. Now. You guys are coming with me," Harry spoke to her.

Lifting her head up, a weak smile appeared on her face, "That's the first time I ever heard you say we could go with you on an adventure."

"And the only time…because this ends tonight," Harry didn't crack a smile.

"What do we need to do?" Hermione asked hesitant.

"Nagini is with him. We need to find a way to get to the snake," Harry's gaze remained upon Ginny.

"Where is he?" Hermione continued.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. Let's get Ron," Harry walked away from her, leaving her standing in confusion. What if they were caught? These thoughts hadn't bothered Hermione before so why should they now? This was for real. This was a life and death situation here. Either they get out alive or remain dead. The thought made Hermione shiver, but she rushed after Harry and Ron as they left the corridor together.

--

Draco tried to hide as much as he could from his father and the other Death Eaters. He didn't want to die today. He didn't want to know what it would be like to die. He remembered the innocent people he saw the Death Eaters and Voldemort kill. He nearly suffocated at the sight. Sure he was evil but he was not tainted enough to take someone's life. Even if it was Potter himself. Sure he hated Potter even more throughout the years but never to the extent where he had the urge to kill him. Spells whizzed past him as he hoped his father was too busy fighting off the Order to realize his son was cowering away from all the chaos.

Many Slytherins stood beside the Death Eaters while the other Houses remained loyal to the Order's side. He shut his eyes, blanking out the scene but the noises ringing in his ears made him realize he had to fight to get passed it or stay here till it was over. Dust fogged the corridor that the two sides fought. Everything deteriorated in front of him and black and white flew around like a ribbon throughout the hall. Being brave, Draco stepped away from his place and made himself known to the opposite side. He was caught and soon spells were casted at him.

"Expelliarmus!" He muttered angrily blocking all the spells from hitting him.

--

"Harry, I'm in the mood to kill someone. First, the bastard that killed my brother…then, anyone else who gets in my way!" Ron roared as they ran down the staircase. Harry had the Invisibility Cloak and his wand at hand.

The hatred in his voice made Hermione shiver; never had anyone seen Ron this angry before.

"Are we going straight to the Whomping Willow?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Yes we are. Once we get outside the castle, we put the Cloak on us and run as fast as we can. Hermione, do you remember the spell Lupin used to calm down the tree?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Imobulius," Hermione answered as if she were still in class.

They continued to remain close together as they raced down to the Entrance Hall of the castle.

--

Draco continued to defend himself. He was not ready to die, not like this. He gripped his wand ever so tightly, scared to let it go. It was the only thing between him and death itself. He concentrated hard on blocking every spell until a familiar sweet voice rang in his ear. He could hear Hermione's voice echoing through the staircase behind him. He was so close to her, but couldn't do anything. Harry and Ron were by her side, and he turned his head in order to see her. There she was, walking down the stairs in a hurry as if on a mission. She was covered in dirt and a few cuts on her where blood stained her skin and clothes. She had been fighting as well and Draco couldn't help but feel proud of her. He was lost in a trance as her honey curls bounced around her and her voice spoke as if she were in a classroom. He smirked to himself. She had never changed.

"Granger…," He whispered as if calling out to her, but no one had heard him. Or so he believed. Lucius Malfoy glared at his son and at the filth that had captured his attention.

He had lost control of his senses that he was knocked back hard as someone had stupefied him. He lay on the floor in pain and defenseless. Grabbing his stomach, he hoisted himself up slowly and looked back at the spot where Granger had been before he was hit.

--

The cold air whisked the Trio in their faces. Sure it was summer and the weather was getting warmer, but Voldemort's presence had haunted the world. Even nature itself could sense him. Everything got cold when he was near, as if he were a Dementor himself. The three were invisible to the world as they ran through the Grounds and neared the Whomping Willow.

"Imobulius!" Hermione whispered and the tree remained limp.

They climbed inside and they tip-toed their way up to the Shrieking Shack. Memories began to haunt Harry; memories of his nightmares, memories of Sirius. This was where he first met his godfather. His godfather was the only family he ever had left. The closest thing to his parents he would ever get. And he was gone. Just like his family, just like his parents. Everyone was gone.

"This is it," Harry whispered to them as they reached the final few steps that led to Voldemort's presence.

"Are you ready?" He continued.

"Let's do it, mate," Ron replied and all three of them, hand-in-hand, made their way up the final steps.

--

**So that was Chapter 25. I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be up in about a week and more will happen then. =] It is a bit like the seventh book, so credit to J.K. Rowling for her brilliance. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I always reply to everyone. Send me comments, opinions, ideas, suggestions, questions, etc. Thank you!**


	26. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm sorry I haven't updated when I said I was going to. Despite me being on Spring Break, so many things have come up that have been taking up my time. Preparing for college is one of them, unfortunately. But tonight I have some free time to post up this chapter, and hopefully before Wednesday, I can push myself to post another chapter. Once again, I apologize. But here is Chapter 26! You know what to do; read, review, enjoy:

--

The Trio continued up the stairs and as they reached the last step, Hermione felt her heart pound into her stomach. Hermione had never fully encountered Lord Voldemort before, and just thinking about seeing him sent shivers up her spine. She honestly had no idea how Harry could deal with fighting him every year.

Severus Snape was the first person to come to view. Hermione was puzzled. What would Snape be doing here where Voldemort was supposed to be?

"I don't know my Lord," He spoke and Hermione froze. She knew he still sided with the Dark Lord.

"I thought you, above all the rest of my followers, would know why this wand doesn't work…" The Dark Lord's voice hissed through the room and this sound alone made Hermione feel like she was dead inside.

Snape remained silent and a smirk could be seen on the Dark Lord's face. Hermione swallowed hard, not knowing what would happen now.

"Wasn't it you who killed the old man instead of Draco?" He continued.

"Yes, my Lord. Draco had Dumbledore captured at the Astronomy Tower and I interrupted and killed him myself. And now here I am," Snape answered.

Harry and Ron immediately looked towards Hermione, who was pale in the face. Draco? Kill Dumbledore? Draco had never mentioned anything to her, but then again, why would he ever tell her something like that? Hermione had no response except the tears that now clogged her vision.

"Well, I have no longer need of you. All I need is the boy. Nagini, dinner," He ordered harshly and stepped out the room.

Hermione couldn't tolerate being in that room anymore. She herself felt like a traitor to everyone. Not only was she with Draco Malfoy, but she with the guy who killed Dumbledore. She turned around and sped down the stairs and to the outdoors. The fresh air felt like a wave of relief but the fact that she was in love with a murderer was too complex for her to digest.

--

Draco Malfoy remained close to the Death Eaters side. To his relief, he wasn't the one to take Dumbledore's life, but he was now without a wand. Snape had used to his wand to kill him, and had ran off with it as well. His father wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders smirking at him proudly. Draco, however, was not proud of this. He had kept it a secret from the world and now he realized that Hermione would find out soon enough and from that, he didn't know how she would react. Tears threatened to come down but Draco did his best to fight them off. If any of the Death Eaters saw a tear, he'd be done for.

--

Hermione finally reached the castle and barged in through despite the fact of the war going on. To her relief, she found Blaise running with a pack of Slytherins for safety. Not caring who saw, she ran up to him and caught his arm.

"Blaise, don't tell me you knew…" Hermione addressed him with worry.

Blaise froze knowing what she was talking about. Hermione was not supposed to find out. Draco had done an excellent job keeping everything quiet, but now Hermione knew, and how she knew was unclear to Blaise.

"How'd you find out?" Blaise asked her.

"Snape…to You-Know-Who…please don't tell me it's true…" Hermione felt herself on the verge of tears. She was beginning to feel hopeless again. The longer she stayed with Draco, the more trouble she got herself and everyone else into.

Blaise let out a sigh and Hermione knew it was the truth.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me at least?" Hermione questioned eagerly.

"Draco made me swear not to. No one knew of this except himself and a select few Death Eaters. You out of all people were not supposed to find out about this," Blaise responded.

Hermione couldn't help herself and tears began to roll down. She could never forgive herself for something like this. Dumbledore was actually dead. There was no stopping anything now. There was no point for her to fight. What was Dumbledore's Army without Dumbledore?

Before Hermione could respond, that same familiar voice echoed throughout Hogwarts, "_I still do not have the boy. I will give you all till midnight to give me Harry Potter. If I do not see him at midnight in the middle of the forest, you will all be sorry..._"

--

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione heard Ginny's voice. Harry had returned with Ron by his side. Hesitantly, she inched her way near them with Blaise watching her.

"I need to go to Dumbledore's Office to check something out. In the meantime, everyone just keep hanging in there. This will all be settled out soon, I promise," He answered everyone trying to get through the crowd.

"He's looking for you Harry…he just made another announcement. He wants you at the middle of the forest at midnight…" Hermione spoke and Ron and Harry looked at her expressionless. She knew it was the end of their friendship because of this; because of Draco.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of it," He responded and left. Hermione stayed there and hung her head low, letting the tears come down. Blaise approached her but did nothing.

"I can't be with him anymore Blaise…being with him is tearing my life apart…" She looked at him with a tear-stained face.

--

Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters approached the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The Death Eaters began fighting and casting spells at whoever they could reach. The war had resumed again and Draco looked around desperately for any sign of his Gryffindor witch, and soon enough he spotted her with Blaise. Seeing her reaction, he could tell something was wrong. He was too far away to tell, and he couldn't get any closer to her for it would raise too many suspicions.

However, Blaise was there by her side so it wouldn't be too risky to go up to them. He held back. He wouldn't dare, unless he met with her privately. Deciding what to do, he raced down the stairs and approached Blaise.

"Blaise, Granger," He gave her a look that Hermione didn't return. "Listen, meet me in the Hospital Wing now," He addressed Hermione but pretended to be talking to Blaise.

He left suddenly and Hermione couldn't help but follow him. Blaise gave her a reassuring look and went off to participate in the war. Being careful not to be close behind Draco, she followed him to the Hospital Wing and shut the door behind them.

Draco closed the space between them and Hermione was suddenly scared of him, "What's wrong with you? You're crying to Blaise and now you're backing away from me…mind telling me what's going on?"

Hermione was in shock. "ME! What about you?!" She shoved him backwards. "You're a murderer…you kept this all a secret from me all this time...how dare you!"

Draco remained stiff. She had discovered what he fought to keep away from her all this time. He had no response to give her. No matter how deep he looked inside him, he couldn't find the right words to speak.

"I can't do this Draco…everything in my life has been ripped apart because of you. It wasn't meant to be for a reason…you're a murderer Draco! You've killed someone important to me and that's it…I can't take this Draco. I'm sorry…" The tears flowed down more heavily and sliding the ring off her finger, she placed it in Draco's pocket and fled out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a distraught Draco behind.

--

"Harry, where have you been, mate?" Ron approached Harry concerned.

Hermione had discovered them and approached her two best friends. Ginny appeared by her side.

"Nothing, I just discovered the truth. Everything makes sense now. I've got to go meet him now," He spoke bravely but Hermione could tell he was scared.

"Harry…can we at least go with you?" Ginny spoke up stopping him dead in his tracks.

"No. He wants me…and only I have to go. If anyone else comes with me, he'll be angry and we don't want to anger him anymore than he already is," He explained, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione hugged Ginny, comforting her as they all watched Harry leave the corridor. Hermione hoped that he would make it out a live. He had only a few minutes to meet Voldemort and hopefully he made it in time. Ginny felt a difference on Hermione's hand, and she stared at it in surprise.

"Mione! Your ring! Where is it?" Ginny yelled and Ron looked at what the commotion was about.

Hermione felt like something had been stabbed through her heart. "Nothing…"

"You left him didn't you?!" Ron exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you Ron…" Hermione glared at him, wiping the smile off his face.

"Honestly, do you have to be such an asshole all the time?" Ginny glared at him as well.

Ron remained silent but looked at Hermione in shock. He had not expected that from her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked her gently.

"I just couldn't do it anymore…he's a monster…but I'm still in love with him. I don't know what to do," Hermione stared at her empty, pale finger where the ring once existed.

Ginny comforted Hermione with a hug and Ron continued to stand in place, still shocked at what Hermione had told him.

--

Draco stood at the edge of the bed on the Hospital Wing. Hermione had left him and now he was truly all alone. He had no one left to complete him. He had no one left to make him free and happy. Hermione had no comprehension of what she meant to him. No one would ever know what she meant to him. No one could ever understand what she meant to him.

He slipped the ring out of his pocket and examined it carefully. The inside was warm of where Hermione's skin had been and closing his eyes, he could smell her smell. He missed her and would forever miss her. He had wondered what had made her change her mind all of a sudden. It had to be Potter or Weasley.

Or perhaps it was simply the fact that she had discovered his secret that had made her change her mind. Whatever it was, Draco was determined to change her mind back again.

--

"He's here! Potter's here!" A Death Eater hissed and Voldemort's red eyes connected with Harry Potter's emerald green eyes.

"Harry Potter…I was beginning to think you were a coward not showing yourself to me," He hissed and Harry felt himself gripping on life for the final time.

--

**That was the end of Chapter 26. ATTENTION: Do not worry about Draco and Hermione; everything will come together soon enough. Just hang in there and stay tuned and read along to find out what happens next. I don't want to give it away, so just stay tuned. I decided to add Dumbledore's death in this. How did it work out? Good? Bad? LEAVE ME YOUR COMMENTS! I want to know how it worked out for you. =] Please review everyone! It can be comments, opinions, suggestions, etc. I always reply to everyone, so please review. Thanks! =]**


	27. Hero

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm sorry it took me awhile to post this next chapter. The end of the school year is approaching, and that means more work than ever, unfortunately. I can't wait for this school year to be over with. Anyways, I have something called a formspring, which is where you can ask people anything you want. So, ask away? I'd appreciate it: http : //www. formspring .me/smicallef -- Just copy and paste, but take out the spaces before you hit enter! So here is Chapter 27. You know the drill; read, review, and enjoy:

--

"Well, I'm not a coward. Here I am, just like you wanted me," Harry spoke bravely. He tried deeply to hide his fears. He didn't want Voldemort to know he was scared.

"And here is the last place you will ever be, for your legacy will end tonight," Voldemort hissed, a smirk on his face.

Harry stared at all the Death Eaters that surrounded him. Each one of them looked from Harry to Voldemort and back to Harry again. Never had he been this alone in his life. He wished now more than ever that he had brought his friends with him. But at the same time, if he had brought them with him, Voldemort would've been angry and killed them off the second he laid eyes on them. This was the prophecy, this was his fate. He couldn't outrun it no matter how hard he tried. If he ran from it now, it would only catch up with him later on in life.

"Go on. Bring it then," Harry responded recklessly. Voldemort took it as a challenge.

"Are you challenging me, Potter? After what I did to your parents, do you not think that I won't do the same to you?" He questioned, coming closer to Harry.

"Well, I obviously stopped you from killing me before, so how can I be so sure you'll kill me now," He responded, his parents coming to his memory.

"Your mother might've stumped me then, but she is not here to stump me again," Voldemort's voice became angry.

Now there was nothing left but silence and anticipation.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," Voldemort spoke again and lifted the Elder's Wand and continued, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry felt a deep pain in his chest as he collapsed to the floor and felt himself losing his grip on himself and losing sight of the world before him. Everything became fuzzy and dark and he became weightless on the ground like wind. He couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

--

"We need to figure this out…" Hermione started.

"Why is it so important?" Ron questioned.

"Well…why wouldn't the Elder's Wand work for him?" Hermione continued.

"Maybe he's using it wrong. Maybe there are directions or something…"

"Oh honestly Ronald, there's no directions on using a wand. A wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around," Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's it! The wand chooses the wizard! Maybe that's why it's not working!" Ginny broke in.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Meaning the wand didn't choose You-Know-Who as the owner. Remember what Harry said…he had the vision of him stealing the wand from Dumbledore. The wand still belongs to Dumbledore, so therefore it doesn't work for You-Know-Who!" Ginny explained.

"Great theory… but there's one floor; Dumbledore's gone…for good," Hermione spoke sadly remembering the incident with Draco before.

"So whoever killed Dumbledore is the real owner," Ginny continued.

"Yeah, I think we all know who that is…" Ron spat sarcastically.

"It's not my fault…I didn't know! It's why I left him!" Hermione was in tears.

"WAIT! DRACO KILLED HIM!" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief.

Hermione remained silent while Ron made a noise.

"HELLO! Someone answer me!" Ginny tapped her foot impatiently, much like her mother.

"Yes…it was Draco's mission and he wanted to keep it a secret, but we overheard Snape talking to You-Know-Who and well…" Hermione bit her lip from saying anymore.

"Well at least you left him. Whoever thought he would be a murderer. His father I could believe, but him," Ginny spoke softly to herself while looking at Hermione.

"Obviously…we need Malfoy's wand. There's no other way to defeat him," Ron spoke, getting the girl's attentions.

"Not me! I don't want to look at him…" Hermione looked away painfully.

"Don't worry…I'll handle this," Ginny walked away leaving a tensed Ron with a crying Hermione.

--

"Is he dead my Lord?" A Death Eater spoke. Voldemort did not move from his position. He looked around at the Death Eaters blankly until his eyes laid on one in particular.

"Narcissa…If you would do the honors, please," He addressed her smirking.

Narcissa froze as everyone's eyes lay upon hers. She looked from Harry to the Dark Lord and to her husband who stood frozen by her side. Voldemort was now glaring at her, and she felt herself being pushed by Bellatrix to follow her orders. Reluctantly, she walked slowly towards the boy and bent down, keeping her back to everyone. She bowed down close to Harry and spoke in a soft whisper.

"How is Draco?"

Harry heard a soft buzz in his ear. He made out the question, but the person was unfamiliar. His surroundings and everything else was unfamiliar. Unconsciously he responded, "He's alright," He didn't know if this was the truth or a lie. He wasn't aware of anything at the moment, only that he had finally encountered death, or at least so he thought. But what did Malfoy have to do with any of this?

Narcissa stood up and turned around, her face expressionless. "He is dead."

The Death Eaters snickered and cheered and the Dark Lord had an actual smile on his face. He had succeeded in the task he had failed to complete all these years. Now, he was sure that nothing could stop him.

Lifting him off the ground, Harry floated in front of the Death Eaters as they walked towards the castle. He was going to show off his accomplishment to the world as proof that nothing or no one could ever defeat him or conquer him. He was going to show them what a 'hero' Harry really was.

--

"Where is Ginny with that wand?" Ron exclaimed impatiently.

"Right here," Ginny appeared behind them with a smile on her face and Draco's wand in her right hand.

"How'd you do it?" Ron asked pleased.

"Found him in the Hospital Wing, casted Petrificus Totalus, and took his wand. Pretty simple, really…I thought it would've been worse…" Ginny explained.

"Wait…he was in the Hospital Wing?" Hermione cut her off surprised. She had left him standing there in the Hospital Wing by himself. Had he really stayed there this whole time?

"Yeah. Why?" Ginny replied curious.

Hermione remained silent, but still in disbelief. "Nothing. No reason."

Soon, the Entrance doors slammed open and all the commotion around them stopped. People gathered around to see what was going on. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were in the first row of the crowd. Voldemort and his Death Eaters soon came into view and the whole castle went rigid at the next scene before them; Harry's body lay lifeless in front of them. Students gasped while others cried out.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around her best friend, not believing it herself. She had to be dreaming.

"Look at your 'hero'…is this really what he looks like? Is this really your Chosen One?" Voldemort questioned the people.

"YES! HE'LL ALWAYS BE OUR HERO! ALONG WITH DUMBLEDORE!" Neville roared from the crowd and all eyes laid on him.

"Ah, Longbottom…I've had a few complaints of your rebellious attitude from my fellow Death Eaters. You have the chance to apologize now and save yourself," Voldemort smirked.

"NEVER!" He bellowed back.

"I thought so…Bellatrix, I believe this is your business," He hissed.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix chuckled and Neville fell to the floor wriggling in pain.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!" Hermione winced at the sight of it.

"QUIET MUDBLOOD OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!" Another Death Eater spoke, taking his wand out and pointing it straight at her.

The spell was soon lifted and Neville stopped moving. Hermione rushed to his side and helped him stand up. Bellatrix only laughed at this.

"How pathetic…" She continued to laugh.

Hermione looked at her with disgust but thought it best to keep her mouth shut. McGonagall randomly arrived by Hermione's side, helping Neville get to his feet. Neville glared at the Death Eaters and stood straight so as to prove that he was unbeatable. But soon, another issue came to rise.

"Where is Potter? He was there not a minute ago…" McGonagall questioned and everyone's attention lay straight for where Potter's body once was. The Entrance Hall soon grew hectic as Voldemort let out a frustrated high pitch yell that echoed throughout the castle. Death Eaters began casting spells and killing innocent people in search for Potter; the war soon commenced. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering that he had taken the Invisibility Cloak with him and he was hiding somewhere. He had obviously faked his death in order to escape and capture Voldemort.

"He's alive Ginny," She whispered with a smile and Ginny nodded. She knew as well.

--

Draco ran down the many staircases until he arrived at the Entrance Hall. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the war in its worst state ever. He saw Voldemort there with the most deadly look he had ever witnessed. The sight made him shiver. Reaching into his pocket, he was wandless. He searched frantically for it until he remembered Weaslette's face as the last thing he saw. She used the Petrificus Totalus spell on him and must've taken his wand. But what for? What did she need it for?

He walked down the remaining staircase, maneuvering through the throng of bodies. What he was looking for was unclear, but all he wanted was to make it out alive. However, he found himself looking for Granger. He wanted to make sure she was still here, or still alive at least.

--

Hermione and Ginny looked through whatever space they could find for any clue as to where Harry could be. Their heads turned left and right desperately for a clue but they found none until they saw the door to the Great Hall open ajar and then close right away. Hermione and Ginny ran immediately to the Great Hall and closed the door behind them.

"Harry! We know you're here! It's us…" Hermione started.

"No need to shout, I'm right here," Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak and Ginny immediately ran to him and kissed him square on the mouth. The two remained lip-locked until Hermione let out a little cough.

"Sorry to disturb, but I believe there is a war going on and people are dying," Hermione spat sarcastically.

"Right…sorry…" Harry blushed, looking away.

"We figured you'd need this to finish it off," Hermione handed him Draco's wand.

"How'd you know I needed this?" Harry smirked.

"How did you know you needed it?" Ginny asked confused.

"Let's just say that I had a helping hand," Harry winked at them, leaving the two girls lost.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors to the Great Hall banged open. Hermione spun around quickly and the fight had commenced inside. Quickly the hall filled up and Harry put on the Cloak and went in hiding again. Ginny grabbed on to Hermione.

"We should help them out, Hermione," Ginny pleaded scared.

"You know Harry doesn't want you fighting…" Hermione started.

"Well it's too late for that!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione nodded.

Pulling out their wands, they searched around for any Death Eaters and casted whatever spell came to mind. The two girls stayed close together. Hermione knew that Harry was secretly expecting her to lookout for Ginny while Harry took care of what he needed to. She did her best, and kept her eye on Ginny at all times. If anything happened to her, no one would forgive whether she was her responsibility or not, and the last thing she wanted to do was destroy Harry's heart because of her irresponsibility.

"COME ON TOM RIDDLE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Harry was now standing alive publicly on one of the tables of the Great Hall. People cheered loudly, chanting Harry's name. Hermione smiled to herself and shook her head; she had always admired Harry's courage and bravery. It was a trait like that that Hermione could never possess.

"You're making a fool of yourself Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, and the Hall remained silent. He stood at the opposite end of the table.

"No, Tom. You're the only fool. Admit it, you can't defeat me. I have the greatest weapon of all. One that you could never possess," Harry threatened.

"Do you underestimate my power? I possess the greatest wand of all. One that man has dreamed of having, but it is mine now. It is my hand, and it is the one I shall kill you with tonight, once and for all. The Wizarding World will no longer have their Chosen One," Voldemort chuckled.

"Will you ever learn Tom? You failed. You failed to give Snape that chance to explain why that wand doesn't work for you. There was a flaw in your plan. Looks like you're not as that intelligent as you might have been. How does it feel like to finally fall down?" Harry questioned him.

"I am the one with the power! The wand belongs to me! There is no flaw! YOU are the one that shall die tonight!" Voldemort yelled furiously.

"NO! You're dying tonight. The wand belonged to Dumbledore. Draco is the one that destroyed him…" Harry started.

"It was Severus! Severus was the one who killed him! The boy was weak…" Voldemort interrupted.

"Yes, but he took Draco's wand and killed him with it, therefore Draco is the owner of the wand, and I have his wand right here," He raised Draco's wand.

"…And I'd like it back Potter…" Draco spat from the crowd, and Harry looked over and glared at him.

"Enough of this!" Voldemort exclaimed and Harry looked back at Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort hissed angrily and Harry prepared himself.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He yelled, defending himself, and red conquered green as Voldemort flew back, cold and lifeless as he'd ever been in his life.

Silence was soon followed by cheers as the evil that had almost taken over their lives was now gone for good. Harry stood there in disbelief not believing that he had actually killed Lord Voldemort. It had seemed like a cat and mouse game that would last forever, but now it was actually over and Harry was free to live his life as a normal human being. Not entirely normal, but a normal human being with magic powers and abilities.

Everyone cheered and cheered and Hermione was stuck in the middle of what looked liked a riot. She squeezed her way through reaching the table that Harry was standing on, and stumbled as she tried to climb up to where Harry stood.

"You did it! You're a hero! I knew you could do it! I ALWAYS believed in you!" Hermione choked on her tears as she hugged her best friend not believing that any of this was real. Ginny and Ron soon joined them, along with Neville and the rest of their fellow Gryffindors. They all hugged and cheered together, smiling happily. Hermione remained still as she felt a gaze burning through her. Someone was watching her, she could feel it. Turning around, her view went straight to Draco Malfoy who stood there staring at her with sorrow as his parents surrounded him, hugging him feverishly.

Hermione's heart pounded in her stomach and her knees felt weak. She began feeling dizzy and everything began zoning out. She tried to get her eyes off of him, but somehow she couldn't. She stood there staring at him and he stared back. But as more people came around to support Harry, her view was blocked and she was now able to turn her attention elsewhere, but the feeling in her body wouldn't go away.

--

**So that was Chapter 27. I know, pretty long…I apologize. Again, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind, as always. =] As for Draco and Hermione, do NOT worry. They will be coming up soon enough, so please stay tuned for that! So how did it go? Send me your feedback, comments, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. via REVIEW! I respond back to everyone, so please leave a review, I appreciate it. Thanks! =]**


	28. Confession

**DISCLAIMER:** I know it has been awhile since I've updated and I apologize so much. I guess you already know my reason by now. Everything has been nothing but work and more work. I still have so much left to do but this was the first chance I got to post this chapter. That's how busy and over-worked I've been. So I enjoyed everyone's review for Chapter 27, and just keep sending them in! I appreciate all of them, good and bad. =] This all belongs to J.K. Rowling, of course. I wouldn't be posting this brilliant story if it wasn't for that brilliant woman. So here is Chapter 28. You know the drill; read, review, and enjoy:

Two weeks had passed, and all the chaos along with it, and Hermione found herself in the comfort at the Burrow once more, where she had every summer. Everyone had been gathered together to celebrate Voldemort's permanent disappearance and for Harry's brave battle and that everyone was still alive and strong. Although they had lost many, they will never be forgotten. Hermione would never forget them; she couldn't bring herself to grasp the fact that so many were dead. Eventually she would learn how to let go and live off of her memories of them, but for now she mourned them deeply and did not consider them as gone. However, another idea came into mind; Draco Malfoy. He also had occupied her thoughts for quite sometime. All she could remember was the way those icy cold grey eyes had penetrated her in the Great Hall while he ignored his parent's sentimentality that he was still alive and well. She clung to him more than ever, even though he was unaware of this. Or had he being a Death Eater allowed him to connect himself to her, making it capable to read her thoughts? She found this to be impossible, but this was all pushed aside now for she had other things she needed to be a part of.

Couples surrounded her left and right and decorations hung from every angle. Hermione sat off in the corner by herself while everyone talked, laughed, and celebrated. She had never felt so alone in her whole life. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Lavender, and she has nothing. She lost him and there was no way in knowing if he would ever exist in her life again. They had someone of importance to them, and that someone wasn't Hermione. Wine and champagne were being passed around. Looking around the room she noticed George sitting by himself in the corner, suffering in the same way as Hermione was; he was also all alone. This loneliness invited Hermione in. She stood herself up, grabbed a glass of champagne off the table and sat herself next to George.

"Hey stranger," George spoke with a small smile before Hermione had the chance.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione immediately asked.

"Better than when it happened," He answered, now looking at her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you," She grabbed his hand.

"Relax Hermione," He chuckled. "I'll be fine."

"But he's your twin. He's a part of you," Hermione continued.

"And so is he," George gave her a look and she knew what he was talking about.

"You don't know what he is…he's a monster," She let go of his hand and looked away.

"Looks like we're both alone together," He chuckled again.

"I'll be your partner for the whole night. I won't leave your side," Hermione continued.

"I'm fine Hermione, honestly. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be down here. Thank you though. I appreciate it a lot and I know you're here to help," He answered, grabbing her hand.

Hermione remained silent, her hand still in his. They sipped their drinks silently as they watched the bustle of the people in the room. Hermione felt out of place in her outfit; a simple pink dress with a small pair of high heels. Her emotions certainly did not reflect how she appeared. George and her continued to exchange small talk here and there and they laughed, trying to cheer each other up.

"Thanks Hermione, for tonight," He spoke after a few minutes.

"What for, exactly?" She looked at him puzzled.

"For being here with me," He smiled, taking another sip.

Hermione smiled and before she could say another word, she felt the same intense gaze on her back; that same gaze that she feels whenever Malfoy is around. No, it couldn't be him. He wouldn't have the nerve to show up in the Weasley's household like that. Hesitantly, she turned around and faced the wooden staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms and her fears were met; Draco Malfoy faintly stood there and her heart leaped, causing her to spill the drink on the floor.

"Oh, Hermione…are you alright?" George leaped up, picking up the glass.

"Yes, yes…I'm sorry, I must be clumsier than I thought," She started hurriedly.

"It's alright. I've got it don't worry," He replied.

"Can you excuse me, please, George? I need a moment alone," She stood up.

"Sure. I'll tell the others if they ask," He replied.

Hermione nodded and walked off hurriedly for the staircase.

"Wait, George, make sure you tell them not to look for me also?" She continued.

George winked at her and Hermione continued off to the wooden staircase and raced up the stairs, hoping Draco was still there.

Hermione closed the door behind her and locked it. She was alone in her bedroom. There was no reason why she had decided to go in here. Shouldn't she look for him? It was the reason she came upstairs in the first place after all. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor covering her face with her hands.

"Any reason why you were getting so comfortable with Weasley downstairs?" A cold voice drawled causing Hermione to shiver. She recognized that drawl in a second.

"He lost his twin brother. You wouldn't know what that's like," She replied.

"Maybe not, seeing as I'm an only child, and I get all the attention…" He started.

"Are you here just to be a sadistic bastard?" Hermione threatened while standing up.

"I know what it's like to loose something," He finished calmly.

"Oh what do you know! You're just the spoiled rich kid," Her voice rose.

"I am. I always get what I want, and I'm accustomed to getting what I want. I recently lost something and I'm here to get it back," He stared at her dangerously.

"Well just give up now and leave!" She felt the tears sting her eyes.

He walked towards, closing the distance between them. "Make me."

Hermione felt intimidated by how close he was to her. She yearned to reach out and touch him. To kiss him and forgive, like he never murdered a soul. But that was not the case and Hermione restrained herself from being weak in front of him.

"Can I at least explain everything to you?" He continued on.

Hermione refused to look at him and Draco didn't want any longer. He picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the bed where he laid her down. His touch was heaven to her. She melted in his hold and refused to be let go. She failed at containing herself; she was falling for him all over again. His firm build was pressed teasingly against her small frame and it drove her inside as a thousand memories rushed inside her head. But she was disconnected from every one of them as she felt the bed underneath her.

"Now you're going to have to listen to everything," He spoke while getting the chair and sitting down beside the bed, looking at her.

Hermione did not respond but instead, waited for him to start.

"My father failed big time. I won't get into details but he was angry at my father and wanted to take it out on me since I'm my father's pride. Eventually, he made it up to the Dark Lord by capturing you but it wasn't enough for him, he needed something else to make up for it. So, of course, he chose me to take it out on and forced me to become on of them. I obliged because I wanted to please everyone. My father would never forgive me if I turned down such an offer. Of course, my mother was against this completely. She stayed up a few nights crying because she couldn't believe everyone had put my life at risk so lightly, especially my father. So I was given the mission of killing Dumbledore. I didn't want to but I had no say in the matter. If I rejected it or failed, he would torture my family in front of me, and keep me alive to suffer with the torment of my failure. And if he ever found out about you, it would be worse for me to live through. I had no choice but to do the mission and I was never supposed to tell a soul. I only told Blaise because he is the only one I trust. I could have never told you about it. You would've given away my mission and you would've ruined everything for me. It sounds selfish but I couldn't let anyone find out about it. I tried to protect you as much as I could but I guess I didn't do that good of a job. Nothing is easy Hermione and I don't feel sorry for you. You involved yourself with me and you expect too much of me and I can not achieve all those things for you. You came to me as I was and you're going to stay with me as I am," He spoke in a harsh tone, with no emotion.

"And it was my mistake to ever involve myself with you. I should've never done this," Hermione stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

"But you know deep down this is what you want," He whispered dangerously.

"How do you know what I want? You barely…" Hermione started but was cut off as Draco leaned in swiftly and kissed her hard on the mouth. She froze at first, but she couldn't protest any longer. She had longed for his lips on hers, for his touch, for his kiss and now that she finally received it, she couldn't help but continue and deepen the kiss. He was finally hers, alone, in this room. But it wasn't her room, and it wasn't her house and she felt immodest for committing such acts under the Weasley's roof, especially with someone they weren't too fond of. Immediately, she broke the kiss and turned her head to the side to prevent him from re-starting the kiss again.

"So I believe this is what you want, Mrs. Malfoy," He whispered in her ear and her heart leaped into her stomach. He had such an unknown effect on her.

"I just can't forgive you…" A tear trailed down her cheek and she felt too tired to wipe it off.

"You don't have to. Just be with me. You know it's what you want," He whispered.

"But your father, Draco…We can't do this…" Hermione started, sitting herself up.

"He'll learn to live with it, Hermione. Eventually he's going to have to," Draco remained expressionless.

Hermione doubted this. She doubted everything because of Lucius.

"Besides, the Dark Lord is gone for good. So he'll have no to please, really," He continued.

Without thinking, Hermione reached for his left arm and rolled up the sleeve of his suit, causing Draco to jump up and cover it completely.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He bursted angrily.

Hermione looked at him startled. "Please tell me it goes away…"

"It's permanent Hermione. You're going to have to live it for the rest of your life and so am I," He glared at her, still covering the Mark.

"I'm not sorry. I don't know if I can do this…everyone already knows what you've done…" She continued looking away.

"I didn't kill him. It was my mission to but I didn't do it," He confessed.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Snape took my wand away from me and saved me from doing it myself. He took over and killed Dumbledore himself. Potter knows the real story," He became relaxed.

"So, you're not a murderer?" Hermione got off the bed and walked towards him.

"Technically, no."

"Well, that makes it a lot easier…" She started.

"So if I was you wouldn't be with me again?" He questioned.

"I would have to really consider it," She shuffled her feet.

"Hermione…listen," He started but was cut off as Hermione closed the gap and kissed him fully on the mouth, igniting a dull flame between them. Their tongues immediately danced with each other in their own rhythm and soon enough, they found themselves on top of each other on the bed. Slowly, Draco slithered his hands up and down her legs. As he went up, he reached higher and higher towards the thin piece of fabric that concealed herself from Draco's. Hermione roamed his mouth and took control of the kiss while she managed to strip him of his suit and buttoned T-shirt. Draco grinded himself against Hermione's concealed vagina, allowing her to feel him get harder against her with every penetration. Her wetness began to be noticeable through her underwear and Draco felt the dampness of her underwear against the friction in his pants. The sudden interaction with her wetness forced him uncontrollably to go faster. But before any articles of clothing could be taken off, there was an interruption.

Draco groaned in annoyance and Hermione bit her lip and slipped from underneath Draco. She hurriedly straightened herself, hoping no one suspected anything. She inched nearer towards the door listening for any sign of anyone she knew.

"Hello?" Hermione answered.

"Hermione, are you in there?" It was Harry.

"Yes. I'm fine, though. I'm just getting ready to go to sleep," She responded.

"Are you sure? Can we come in?" He asked.

"No, I'm changing and yes I'm sure. I'll call if I need anything," She replied.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Mia. Goodnight," She heard him walk off.

"Goodnight Harry," She whispered loudly and walked back towards Malfoy.

He was standing there already dressed, as if the incident never happened.

"Do you forgive me enough to come home with me?" He asked her.

"I don't know how I feel…I want to forgive you because I can't stand being away from you. I've been through so much because of you that I can't argue anything anymore. I've learned to deal with this all that I don't argue. I feel so weak that I can't stay away from you…" She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come home with me, Hermione. Please?" He wrapped his arm around her.

Silently, she agreed by nodding her head and she closed her eyes, and the only thing she concentrated on was Draco's grasp on her body.

**So what do you think? I don't think it's my best, but it's decent enough. Send me reviews! They can consist of anything: questions, comments, suggestions, etc. I respond to everyone, always. So please review! =] Thank you.**


	29. Sex

**DISCLAIMER: We all know I don't own Harry Potter. He and the world he comes from belong to J.K. Rowling. Coincidently enough, it was both Harry Potter's (the character) and J.K. Rowling's birthday yesterday…soooo, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO THEM =D! Now, my apologies for taking SO long to update the story. I hope everyone can forgive me. Summer has been more hectic than my school year. Just so much going on, one of them being that my uncle passed away, unfortunately (R.I.P). But being that I've taken awhile, I'm here to reunite Hermione and Draco with a little something. ;D Remember to review once you've read. So here's chapter 29; you know what to do! Read, review, enjoy:**

Hermione was fascinated with Malfoy's bedroom; it was nothing she had seen before. At the same time she wasn't surprised. The Malfoy's were known to be extremely wealthy and, after all, they did live in a manor. She didn't even know why she was here to begin with. He had lured her in and now she felt stupid for giving in so easily. She was known for being strong and stubborn, but all that seemed to disappear when she was with him.

"I get that reaction from everyone. Especially Weasley," He remarked, smirking.

Hermione was shocked. "Ron was here?"

Draco nodded. "With Potter to save you,"

Hermione was silent. Looking around the room made her feel more intimidated; she knew she was doing something wrong by being here. She turned around to see Draco shirtless, which caused a shiver to run up her spine. His muscles were outlined and rough. It was now evident to her why so many girls were interested in him, but instead, he chose a Mudblood, the very thing his father preached him against.

"Well, are you going to lie down next to me or stare at my room all night?" He spoke.

She slowly made her way to the bed and lay down next to him. His touch instantly tingled her skin and she melted right into him. Not being able to resist, she leaned over and grabbed his lips into a deep kiss. Draco froze at first, in surprise of her action, but kissed her back just the same, not wasting any time. In only a matter of seconds the kiss deepened and Hermione was on top of Draco. Hermione didn't hesitate in allowing Draco's tongue access her mouth. His hands roamed freely and seductively on her body. Their tongues danced together hungrily for it had been awhile that they were apart. Hermione's hand had found its way to his belt which she unfastened quickly. Draco broke the kiss smirking.

"Already, huh?" He winked at her and Hermione blushed.

She slid off Draco's pants, and Draco undressed her, his eyes roaming her body greedily. It was all his, right now. Her perky breasts waiting to be kneaded, her legs waiting to be spread, her innocence already his, her legs waiting to be spread, and her…he couldn't think anymore. It was too tempting and he needed to have her right there, right now. As Hermione slid off Draco's boxers, his manhood was erect and impatient, and Hermione sensed this. She bit her lip nervously knowing Draco wanted this as much as she did. Hermione let his boxers fall to the floor and she felt herself getting wetter at the sight of him. Any girl would kill to be her at this moment but he only wanted her, and that made her feel superior. She climbed back on top of him, and Draco grabbed her waist and flipped her over, so he was now on top and instantly he thrusted inside her causing a loud gasp out of Hermione. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. Sensations and jolts ran through her body and she felt like she was on fire and ice at the same time. Draco quickly picked up his pace and Hermione tried to match his. She bucked her hips up to his, both on the same rhythm.

The feeling intensified as Hermione got tighter. Her back was arched, her hands clutching the sheets underneath her, and loud moans escaped her parted lips. Once or twice she had moaned his name in pleasure which made Draco pick up his pace. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his muscles ached, but the feelings he felt forced him to continue. Now a new sensation reached Draco; he had to release himself. Grabbing her waist tighter, he elevated her a bit more and thrusted inside her deeper which earned a few small screams out of her and he couldn't hold back. He released himself inside her and almost collapsed on top of her. It was the best he had felt.

Hermione enjoyed how it felt but a sudden thought came to light.

"Draco, wait…" She froze.

"Yes I did the bloody charm. I'm not an idiot, Hermione," He rolled his eyes breathlessly.

"I was just checking," She gave him a look.

"You're too paranoid," He chuckled.

"I'm supposed to be at the Burrow. I know Harry and Ron. They're going to check up on me and when they see me gone…" She started.

"What? Are you forbidden to be with me?"

"Well no. But they despise you horribly. They don't know what you've told me," She explained.

"So," He shrugged, "then tell them,"

"No, you tell them!" She raised her voice a little.

"The sight of them makes me wish I was never born," He made a face.

"Excuse me, but they happen to be my best friends," She defended them.

Draco made a noise and Hermione swatted his arm.

"You're going to talk to them whether you like it or not," She continued.

"Sure, but first, put bags over their faces, please," He smirked.

"Urgh, you're impossible!" She got off the bed.

"Oh no you don't Granger!" He reached over and grabbed her waist, pulling her back on the bed and into his hold. "You're staying with me tonight."

"I can't. I have to go back. Besides, what if your mother or father sees me here?" She protested and Draco couldn't argue with her. She was right.

"Fine," He let go of her. He would have to tell them eventually.

Hermione dressed herself instantly and walked over to Draco, who still lay naked. She kissed him gently on his lips and departed.

****  
Hermione was greeted by Harry and Ron in her room. Ron's expression looked violent and she knew this wasn't good. How long had she been gone?

"We know where you were and I swear to Merlin, Hermione…"Ron roared but was interrupted.

"Swear what? What are you going to do?"Ginny appeared at the door. Hermione smiled at her.

"I'll murder his Death Eater ass!" He yelled.

"But then you'll hurt Hermione, and you wouldn't want that," Ginny fought back calmly.

"We can't accept this. He's a murderer! You know what he did!" Harry now spoke.

"He didn't do it…" Hermione whispered but was still heard.

"Then who did, might I ask?" Ron glared.

"It's not in my position to say. I'm making Draco tell you because it's his responsibility, not mine," She explained.

"There is NO way that he is saying anything to me because he won't be alive after the first word he speaks!" Ron threatened.

"Oh shut up already!" Ginny spat.

"Fine Hermione…we'll hear it from him," Harry replied calmly.

Hermione smiled wildly and ran to Harry, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

"But any insults from him…his ass is mine," Ron continued, not giving up.

Hermione nodded and Ron muttered to himself but no one paid attention.

****  
**So that's chapter 29. =] Tell me what you think; questions, comments, suggestions, etc. I reply to everyone no matter what. I promise! So send in those reviews! Thankss.**


End file.
